Royal Dangers
by shiningstar4life
Summary: Kagome is in trouble. She is lost from her kingdom and is found by the one thing she fears the most: a demon. Now she must learn to trust the mysterious daiyoukai to return home before she falls into the wrong hands.
1. First Encounters

*****************

**Royal Dangers**

*****************

**Chapter One**

**First Encounters**

The young princess sat quietly, listening carefully as her older brothers discussed an on-going treaty. Her bright blue eyes watched the scene intently, not missing the aggravated sighs from the eldest prince, nor the persistent arguments from the other. Only a quarter of an hour had passed since she had slipped into the elegant conference room, drawn by the growing voices. She sighed. It seemed her brothers never could arrange to meet without disagreeing.

"After all, they are demons, youkai. Demons do not deserve to live, not after what they did to our father. Besides, how can you honestly believe they will stick to the treaty? I believe they are untrustworthy. How can we be sure they will not turn on us at the last minute? That is just the sort of thing I had expect from a youkai." Sota said angrily, slamming his hand against the table. Kagome jumped at the sudden noise, but remained silent as her elder brother began pacing the room. "Why should we join forces with them when their kind were the ones who are responsible for all that has happened lately?"

Hojo sighed and tried to explain. "The demons from the Western Kingdom will prove to be great allies when the time comes. Talk of war is already brewing in the Southern regions, and if the threat proves adequate, we will need all the help we can get. You know Father would have wanted for this to be done. Now is our chance to make him proud."

The princess interrupted. "But Hojo, demons were the ones who murdered Daddy, weren't they? How can you forget that? No living creature should be allowed to get away with murder."

The eldest prince glanced in her direction, shaking his head slightly, and she quieted down once more, turning her watchful eye on him once more. Young though as the man was, Kagome could see the events over the past few months were taking their toll on her brother. Slight lines were gathering under his eyes, giving the usually energetic youth a tired look, defined further by the definite sag in his shoulders. Still, his spirit remained undaunted, as was shown as he brought forth the plan to make allies in the West. Like their father, she thought. Hojo had inherited such spirit from the once great King Higurashi, as well as his handsome features. Just as Kagome was the mirror image of their mother, Hojo could easily have been mistaken for the late ruler.

Seeing she was finished, Hojo started to speak, but was cut off from stating anything when Sota agreed, voicing his opinion loudly once more. "I will bet every one of those demons are exactly like Father's killers. Vicious, uncaring, selfish creatures, that's what they are. The whole lot of them. I think we should not bother with a treaty. How do you know they will follow it anyway? Do you honestly want to make a treaty with the demons, when two of them killed Father, and almost killed Kagome as well? Do you really want that?" His eyes flashed angrily as he pushed away from the table and paused once more, brushing his dark locks out of his view. Had the situation not been so serious, Kagome would have smiled at the intensity of his arguments, knowing his temper better than most. _Just like when he was younger. _

Hojo looked at his brother. "Sota, I understand where you are coming from. I want to catch Father's killers as much as anyone, perhaps even more, but he wanted this treaty signed and dealt with. We must respect his wishes, and we have to go ahead with the treaty. Having the Western Kingdom as our enemies is unwise, so it is best to get on with it and hope they agree to help us in this time of war. And Kagome," he said, turning to his younger sister. "I agree with you, no creature, man nor demon, should get away with murder. But just because demons killed our father, we should not condemn the whole youkai race. The demons you have seen were from a bad lot. I have met some bad as well, but there are many still who are good. Would you wish for innocent lives, even for those of demons, to be wasted?"

The princess shook her head slowly, understanding his point. Hojo rubbed his fingers wearily through his brown locks. "Now, you should get on with you lessons, Kagome. This is no place for a lady to get involved in, and I daresay we have kept you long enough with all this talk."

Kagome rose angrily. "This 'lady' can get involved if she wants. He was my father too, and I know what his wishes were. This involves me as well, not just you boys!" She placed her hands on her hips and gave her older brother a defiant glare.

The Chief Prince interrupted. "Kagome, please do as I say. Sota and I need to finish this treaty, and I do not want you to get in the way. Run along now and go to your lessons." The young woman tried to object but Hojo held out his hand, motioning that the issue was closed.

Kagome sighed in defeat and went outside the conference room, wandering around the corridors. Sometimes her brother made her so angry, with all his talk. He was only five years her senior, but he used it to his advantage when he wished her to leave. _"You are too young... This is no place for a lady." _It was enough to make anyone's blood boil.

The sun shone down brightly, revealing a beautiful day outside. Kagome noticed this as she passed the garden doors, and she wished she could go pick flowers. It was a pastime that would calm her down, that was certain. However, the young princess had to finish her studies. She sighed slightly. She had no desire to sew or do arithmetic. There was simply no fun in any of that. Kagome stopped outside her tutor's room, fingering her locket as she paused. For a moment she stared at the door, wondering what would happen if she did not go to her lessons.

Her fingers fell still. She had never skipped her tutoring before, and she was not about to start now. Pushing open the door, she quietly walked into her teacher's room. The room was quite large and well furnished, so it did not feel like it was a classroom. On the contrary, the room made her feel warm and cheery. That was one reason she enjoyed her lessons so much. Closing the door gently, the young woman made her way to the smooth oak table, gazing down at the piles of books that were neatly stacked upon it. Her fingers trailed over the leather bound cover, hiding its crisp pages inside.

"Kagome."

The princess snapped out of her daze and turned as her teacher entered the room. Smiling warmly, she nodded in greeting. "Lady Kikyou." Her tutor was the other reason she looked forward to her lessons so. Rather than an old, stuffy teacher, Kikyou was a younger woman, barely nineteen. In fact, she had just turned nineteen only a few weeks ago, right before the princess herself, who had turned seventeen the following week. The closeness of their ages only served to strengthen the bond between them, as the two maidens became fast friends as well as tutor and pupil.

Brushing the dark hair off her face, the teacher smiled back and motioned over to a chair beside the table. "Sit, Kagome. We have a lot to catch up on. And please, call me Kikyou, all right? Using titles like that make me feel old." She wrinkled her nose and Kagome smiled again. She liked the woman because she was the only person, besides her brothers and father of course, to call her by her first name and not her title. Hojo had appointed Kikyou to be Kagome's tutor because of the acclamation of her own excellent education. Kagome sometimes suspected there was another reason, though. Her brother seemed to have a special interest in the young woman, though she often denied it. Kikyou, though roughly the same age as Sota, would spend most mornings talking with the elder Prince. Sometimes Kagome caught the two exchanging little glances, or walking alone together. Every time she would mention these meetings the young woman would blush violently and quickly change the subject.

The young heiress sat, smoothing her emerald dress as she did. Meanwhile, Kikyou selected two books and handed one to the princess. Frowning briefly, Kagome then took a deep breath and opened her book to the page as her tutor directed. "Now, read the first chapter." The woman instructed, flipping open her own book. Kagome did as she was told and read aloud. Kikyou watched her progress with an amused face. The younger maiden used to read with much enthusiasm, but now her voice held very little emotion at all. About three pages into the story, Kikyou stopped the princess. "Kagome."

She looked up from the page with a confused look on her face. "Yes, Kikyou?" She asked in her innocent voice. Her tutor gave her a funny look.

"Kagome, is there something bothering you? You seem to be slightly off today." Kikyou looked at the princess, slightly concerned.

The princess opened her mouth in surprise. Then she sighed and nodded her head. "Yes. It's just that..." Kagome paused, then continued with a fierce look in her eye. "I hate being a princess. It's so boring! With all the pointless lessons, and stupid conferences, and... Oh, I just hate it all!"

Kikyou looked as though she was trying to hold back a giggle. "I'm not that dull, am I?" She asked, a twinkle in her eye. Kagome assured her it was not so. "Then what is troubling you? Why do you hate being a princess so much?"

Kagome hesitated. If she could trust anyone, it was Kikyou. "It's just... I don't get to do anything exciting. Whenever such a thing occurs, it is either not a place for a young woman to be or I am getting in the way. My brothers get to go on adventures and such, but whenever I ask to go I am told no, you're a lady, you stay here." The princess paused to take a breath, then continued.

"I never get to do anything I want. I always have to be a lady, the perfect princess, who sits around sewing and other little things like that. I am supposed to be beautiful and helpless and such, but I don't want to! I want to see the world. I want to go on adventures with my brothers. And all I can do is sew, read, wear long dresses, and look perfect, like a lady is 'supposed to'. It's just not fair." Kagome finished, crossing her arms.

Her friend was silent for a moment, then she smiled. Setting her closed book on the table, Kikyou folded her hands in her lap. "Well, maybe we can change our lesson plans for a moment." Kagome looked confused, so she continued, her soft brown eyes shining. "How about we stop reading for today. Would a walk in the village be all right with you? I can tell the Royal Prince that it is... a field trip. You can come see where I used to live before I came here. You can see how your life in the palace differs from the villagers by observing them for a day. What do you say?"

Kagome nodded enthusiastically and jumped to her feet, hugging her tutor hard. "Oh thank you! That would be wonderful!" The princess let go and twirled excitedly, letting her dress skirts follow in a smooth circle. Her teacher laughed as she rose, gathering the abandoned books to return them to the shelf. "This will be my first time outside these walls. Oh, how exciting! I wonder what it will be like." She thought dreamily, her imagination falling into play.

Kikyou was so shocked, she almost dropped the books. "You mean, you've never been outside the castle walls?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. Well, I have gone out with Father a few times on important business with other kingdoms, or when the Royal family went out on procession, but that's all. So, it is my first time outside on my own. Well, with you of course, but without a bodyguard or something to make sure I behave." She made a face. Shaking her head, Kikyou only laughed and followed the princess as she ran through the hallways, her green dress flowing around her.

Thanks to Kikyou, the two maidens managed to get permission from Prince Hojo to leave for a few hours. Kagome would have commented on how easily Hojo gave in to the tutor's charm, but she was too excited. It was after lunch that they actually left the castle. The princess, distracted with her thoughts of the outside grounds, barely touched her food.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity to the princess, the young women went outside the gates and walked along the path to the neighboring town. Kikyou, who had lived in that village growing up, showed the princess all of the little shops and quaint buildings that housed the many villagers. Kagome was pleased to see all types of things she herself had never seen. Her parents had been a little choosy about what Kagome received as a child. If it was not good enough for them, she could not have it.

After visiting Kaede, one of Kikyou's former teachers, the elder woman had to stop. "We had better go back. I have a lesson with the advisor's son, and his father gets really upset if I don't get there in time."

Kagome pouted a little. "Oh please, can't I stay a little longer? I promise I will be careful and I will return to the castle before they ever miss me." She made a sad little face. "I would hate to have to return so soon. Please, let me stay?"

Kikyou thought this over, and made a face of her own. "I am probably going against my better judgment, but all right. Only for another hour, you understand? And you must stay here in the village. Do not wander off. Promise me you will do as I said." Kagome nodded happily and ran off, laughing all the way. The young woman shook her head, smiling. "That girl."

*************

The young woman walked along one of the village's many beaten paths, picking flowers as she went. She stopped when she saw a large group of trees towering before her. Never before had the Eastern Princess seen such a forest, at least not one so large and dark. Peering through the trees, Kagome thought she saw something move. She jumped back, then smiled. "Look at me, jumping at a shadow." After chiding herself, saying there was nothing that could harm her, Kagome took a deep breath, smoothed her green dress once again, and stepped in among the trees. She reminded herself constantly that she was being silly as she picked all sorts of interesting flowers that she had never seen before.

After a while, Kagome began to feel uneasy. The forest seemed to close on her, and she had a feeling she was lost. She could no longer see the village through the thick trees that surrounded her, nor could she find any sign of the path that had led her inside the dense forest. Her bag was full of delicate flowers that she had found, but for now they were forgotten as she tried to remember how to return home.

Kagome saw light through the branches ahead and, hopeful, the princess pushed her way into a clearing. Immediately the maiden's hopes fell, seeing she was surrounded on all sides by more trees. "Oh dear. How will I get home now?" She said softly to no one in particular, fingering her locket nervously.

A twig snapped behind her and she whirled around, her heart skipping a beat. Nothing was there. Her fears began to rise as she looked around. "Hello? Is anyone there?" No answer. Clearing her throat nervously, Kagome turned back around and let out a little cry of surprise. There, in front of her, was a tall, slender man.

Man? He looked a little like a man, sharing most human features, but there were just as many differences as well. Kagome noticed his ears, instead of rounding off like her own, ended in points, much like pictures of elves in her books. Two magenta stripes lay smoothly on each cheek, a small blue crescent moon adorned his forehead. He also had long silky hair brushing almost to his knees, which was impressive as he was very tall. The unusual color surprised her. Although the figure appeared not much older than her brothers, his hair was the same color as the elders in the village, not the wise gray so much as an unusual silver. What light managed to penetrate the canopy above glistened off his locks, making it hard not to focus entirely on the silken tresses.

His clothes also caught her eye. The figure wore very royal looking attire, what seemed to be the softest white silk adorned with an intricate crimson pattern of sakura blossoms on the sleeves. On his shoulder curled a thick ivory pelt, and the princess could not help but wonder at how soft it must be. A long yellow sash, divided with dark lavender stripes, remained tied at his waist, holding two menacing yet ornate swords carefully at his side. He also wore protective armor, a sharply spiked shoulder piece and a smooth breastplate, both equally polished so they gleamed in the faint light. _He must be a warrior, _Kagome thought warily, _or a soldier_. Though, he looked nothing like any soldier she had ever seen. _Perhaps a mercenary? _Whatever he claimed to be, it was evident he was well versed in the art of war. Compared with his regal outfit, her own dress looked more like that of a rich commoner's.

But his eyes were what captured her attention. They were a deliciously golden hue, set perfectly even on his aristocratic face, and very defined. The pair seemed to hold a certain coldness as he stared at her, but even so she could not turn her gaze away. _ Who is this man?_ Kagome thought as she let herself calm down. "Y-you startled me." She said finally, her unease strong. He did not answer, so she spoke up again. "I-I'm Kagome. Who are you?"

After a moment, he said, "I am Lord Sesshoumaru." His quiet voice was smooth and calm, unlike her own nervous tongue. She began mentally berating herself for this when she realized he had answered.

Kagome smiled, pleased that he had not disregarded her. Pushing her fears aside for the moment, she looked around carefully, then back at his face. "I seem to be lost. Could you help me find the village?"

The stranger, Lord Sesshoumaru, merely looked at her curiously and ignored her question. "You are trespassing on demon grounds." The man said coolly, his golden gaze focused on her face.

Kagome laughed innocently, watching his indifferent expression. Why she laughed, she did not know, but she could not help it. With a smile upon her face, she spoke. "Well, I suppose I should be glad you're not a demon then, huh?" Her eyes shone merrily as she giggled. The figure did not speak, but his eyes narrowed. Kagome stopped laughing when she saw the cold anger on his face.

"You think I am a lowly human, do you?" Kagome's eyes went wide as she realized what he was implying. "Then you—you're a...." Fear flashed over her eyes and she bolted from the tall figure, trying to find her way out of the dark woods. The princess barely took three steps when he stopped her.

*************

Sesshoumaru walked silently through the woods. Something was out of place, and he wanted to fix that problem right away. He paused as he heard noises coming from up ahead. _A young woman's voice_, he thought. His nose provided another detail. She was no demon. An elegant eyebrow rose questionably_. A human? What is a human doing in my forest, and at this time of day, too? _ Sesshoumaru shook his head in slight irritation. _Humans. Always troublesome creatures_.

He sighed and continued to head closer to the sounds, marveling at how a human could make so much noise. Once he was very close by, the demon prince jumped up to a high branch as a young maiden stepped into the clearing. From his perch he observed the girl carefully, watching her gaze around hesitantly, concern written on her features. Sesshoumaru sensed she was starting to worry, and he did not need to rely on his senses to tell she was lost, from the way she continued to glance around. He leaned against the bark of the tree, a stoic expression on his face as he watched the young creature pause beneath him.

The maiden was very pretty, he noticed, for human standards. She had curves in all the right places and was very appealing to the eye. Her dress was form fitting until it reached her waist, where the fabric flowed smoothly around slender legs, unlike the usual kimonos he had seen village women wear. The dark green fabric enhanced her pale complexion, giving her fair skin a delicate look. Long ebony hair tumbled in slightly wavy locks a few inches above her waist. Both hands were clutching a small bag, which contained the sweet scent of lilacs and violets. The prince wondered where she came from, and if all the humans were like her. _A peasant girl, perhaps,_ Sesshoumaru thought. What he found unusual was the youthfulness of the girl. She was about seventeen, maybe younger, he thought. _Why would a young woman walk into the forest when it was growing dark, and alone at that? Did she know nothing about bandits or demons?_

Sesshoumaru straightened up and jumped down elegantly, landing silently right behind the maiden. After a moment, she turned around and let out a soft cry in surprise. "Y-you startled me." The girl said in a quiet voice. Sesshoumaru remained silent as he continued to observe the human. She had a sweet, innocent face, rounded enough to give the impression of a child just growing up. Her slender neck was accented by a simple chain of silver, holding up a tiny locket just above her dress line. Soft rose-colored lips completed the picture as he lifted his gaze once more, noting their slight parting as the young woman calmed herself. Her eyes were a rare shade of blue and perfectly aligned on her face. He noticed a flicker of fear in the bright orbs, and he fought the urge to smile.

She broke the silence and he broke out of his slight daze. "I-I'm Kagome. Who are you?" Unsure whether he should answer, Sesshoumaru simply stared at the girl. Finally, he spoke.

"I am Lord Sesshoumaru."

The maiden smiled, though he could still sense her unease. "I seem to be lost. Could you help me find the village?" She asked, looking somewhat hopeful. Sesshoumaru could only continue to stare. She was not like other humans. Other humans would be terrified at being alone with a demon, but she, she was different. _Then again, _he countered,_ she must not have realized that I am a demon. _ Deciding to ignore her question, he went on speaking as if she had never even asked.

"You are trespassing on demon grounds." The lord spoke in a cool voice, his stoic mask on. He was surprised that she did not look frightened, but he could sense her unease rising. Sesshoumaru smirked a little, which went unnoticed by the maiden.

She laughed quietly. It was a sweet sound, like bells, but Sesshoumaru was distracted by her next words. "Well, I suppose I should be glad you're not a demon then, huh?" All hint of a smile fell as the demon prince narrowed his eyes. _Did she mistake me for a human? Well, she would not make that mistake ever again._

"You think I am a lowly human, do you?" Sesshoumaru challenged, looking at the young woman. To his satisfaction, her eyes widened as if she understood and she stepped back.

The young woman, or 'Kagome' as she called herself, was connecting everything in her head, and he watched, almost amused, as she comprehended what was happening. "Then you-you're a...." She gasped out, not even attempting to mask her fears any longer. The maiden did not faint or scream, like others would. Instead, she ran. Or, tried to run. _How foolish, _Sesshoumaru thought.

In an instant he was gone. Kagome, not caring where he was, ran back to the cover of the trees when she collided into his still figure. "Going somewhere?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly, grasping her upper arms firmly before she could wheel away. She struggled, much to his entertainment, squirming in his hold. Her eyes shone defiantly, and she fought harder to slip free.

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed, hitting him with her fist. The demon did not flinch, instead looking quite amused. In an instant, he backed her against a tree, her arms trapped by his upper torso. Panicking, Kagome gave a desperate kick. The Western Prince shot her a warning look, but she was not paying attention. "Release me! Someone, help-" she started, but Sesshoumaru cut off her cries with his free hand.

"Silence," he growled, and Kagome froze.

The princess looked up at her captor, her sapphire eyes wide in her pale face. She tried once more to get away, but the demon had a firm grip on her and she saw it was useless. Amber eyes sized her up, and Kagome whimpered as a memory hit her. A pair of red eyes replacing the current gold... the clawed hands holding her tight... It was just like before, but Kagome had a feeling this time she would not be saved by her brothers.

Sesshoumaru studied the maiden in front of him. She had stopped moving, as if she realized struggling was futile. Her eyes lost their defiant look, and it was replaced with a pleading, fearful countenance. After seeing this sign of submission, the Western Prince felt something twist inside him. _Damn her, making me feel pity for a human, _he thought, disgusted. He eased away slowly, maintaining his grip. "Trust me and no harm will come to you." He spoke softly in her ear. "Understand?"

Kagome nodded her head slowly as she started to gather her dignity. After a moment, the demon removed his hand from her mouth, his fingers barely brushing against her skin as they departed. She remained silent, though she was trembling slightly, and he felt relieved that she complied. He pulled the girl away from the tree, keeping a firm hold on her arm. He relied on his demon senses for guidance, and then turned East. Sesshoumaru began to pull the young woman that direction.

When Sesshoumaru did not let her go, the young princess began to panic. This was not good, not good at all. "Wait! Please, let me go!" When he made no move to do as she said, Kagome tried once more to escape, but she could not. He was too strong for her. Her head hurt, she was tired, and she wanted nothing more than to wake up in her bed, to find that this was all a bad dream. Kagome continued to struggle and she cried out, "I am not going to let you kidnap me!" She felt him pause, and the princess looked up, surprised at his change of mood.

"What would possess you to think I would kidnap you?" Sesshoumaru stated quietly, turning upon the maiden. She seemed so small compared to his towering six-foot-nine frame; seemed so fragile, like a delicate flower.

Kagome looked momentarily confused. "You are a demon. That is what you do, isn't it?" Her voice trembled as she struggled to free her arm.

The lord was slightly startled at her words._ 'That is what you do.' Is that what she thought? _ It would explain why she was fighting him so. The young woman seemed genuinely frightened, he noted. She tried to hide it, but those brilliant blue eyes betrayed her emotions. Glancing down at the struggling girl, Sesshoumaru paused. "I have no wish to kidnap you, woman."

The princess looked at him with pleading eyes. "Then let me go! I cannot be much use to you, so leave me alone!" She tried once more to free herself from his steel grasp, failing miserably once more. The demon lord sighed.

Pulling her close to his chest, he touched the nape of her neck carefully and applied a small amount of pressure. "Sleep," He murmured. Kagome slowly ceased her struggle as a dizzying sensation overpowered her. Sesshoumaru loosened his grip, supporting the maiden around her waist. Kagome blinked as everything began to blur before her eyes, and before she could let another cry escape her lips she fell limp into the prince's arms. Then, everything went dark.

*************

"Eek! Miroku, stop that!" A woman's angry voice pierced the air, and a young man's chuckle soon followed.

"My dear Sango, you know I cannot resist. You have and always will tempt me." The couple walked along, teasing each other along the way. The young man looked lovingly at his wife. "Besides, I believe you actually look forward to—"

The woman by his side quickly cut him off. "Miroku, look at that." She broke away from him and ran forward. A small figure lay by the forest's edge. As Miroku came closer, he saw it was a young maiden. "Who is it, Sango?"

Sango looked up at him, shock written in her face. "It's the Princess!"

*************

*************

Star: So this is my first chapter, I hope you all liked it! I also have it posted on .com. I am shiningstar* there.

Sesshoumaru: Must you force this rubbish on more readers? It is bad enough you waste the time of those on dokuga.

Kagome: That's not very nice.

Sesshoumaru: *doesn't care* No one in their right mind would enjoy this story, wench.

Star: *glares* I can still write you out of it, you know.

Kagome: But then your story cannot continue! It is about us, right?

Star: *...* right. Fine then.

Sesshoumaru: *smirks* Shall you close then?

Star: Okay... thanks for reading, please stay with me, I promise it gets better. Review, boost my self-esteem! But please, not too many flames... it's my first story, don't make me regret finally posting.


	2. A Plan Gone Wrong

*****************

**Royal Dangers**

*****************

**Chapter Two**

**A Plan Gone Wrong**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, blinking against the suddenly lit world around her. Slowly, she realized she was in her own bed. _But how did I get here? _Puzzled, the princess looked around to see her tutor sitting in a chair next to her bed, looking very worried. Seeing her conscious, the young woman instantly got to her feet. "Kagome! You are awake. Thank heavens, I thought you would never wake again!" She waved at the servant, who quickly left the room.

Confused, Kagome tried to focus on Kikyou. Everything seemed to be spinning and it made her dizzy. "Kagome, these people found you. They said they found you collapsed on the ground. What happened?" Kikyou asked in a soothing voice. She motioned to a man and a woman standing next to her. Kagome looked at the couple that found her. The man was tall with black hair pulled into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore dark purple and blue robes, like those of a monk. The woman had very long, dark brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail. She wore a medium length dress similar to Kikyou's, only not as fancy.

The woman smiled warmly. "Hello, Princess Kagome. I am Sango, and this is my husband Miroku. We were childhood friends of Kikyou's. I am pleased you are all right." She seemed as relieved as Kikyou upon seeing the princess wake.

The girl smiled back and succeeded in sitting up. "Thank you for helping me. I... I don't know what happened. It's all so confusing." Kagome managed to say. Just then, the bedroom door opened once more, and her oldest brother hurried in. Instantly Kagome's eyes lit up. "Hojo!"

Smiling warmly, the young man walked to the bed, hugging his sister gently. After they broke apart, he sat at the edge of her bed and ruffled her hair. "I'm glad you're awake, Kagome. How are you feeling?"

Kagome shrugged lightly. "A little tired... and my head hurts, but other than that I feel fine." Her smile faded, and her brow furrowed as she began to think. "I... I just wish I could recall what happened." She cried softly in frustration as she tried to remember.

Hojo nodded his head, knowing how she felt, and Sango spoke. "It is okay. You were out for quite a while. Take as much time as you need, Princess Kagome." Kagome nodded, then closed her eyes, trying to think.

"I think I remember. After Kikyou left, I went on my own. I went into the forest, not very far in, because I remember being able to see the village. I was picking flowers, I think." Kagome rubbed her head, trying to remember the rest.

Her teacher patted her on the arm. "Don't force yourself to remember. It will all come back to you sooner or later."

Kagome took a deep breath and continued. "I know I shouldn't have, but I went farther in to gather more flowers, ones we don't have in the castle. I had never seen these before, so my curiosity got the best of me." The two other women smiled, as if they too did the same thing before. "Anyway, I got lost and was looking for my way back. Then, this strange man appeared. Only," the princess paused, confusion flickered over her pretty face, "He wasn't a man. He was a youkai."

The two women gasped and Hojo tensed slightly. Miroku simply nodded. "Go on." He prodded, his calm voice hiding his anxiousness to hear the rest of her adventure.

Kagome nodded and finished. "We talked for a moment, and when I realized he was a demon I got scared. I had only seen a real demon once before, and it was terrible. The thought of meeting one in the forest when it was growing dark was frightening. Sota always told me stories about how wicked youkai were, so I was frightened, I'll admit." Kikyou and Hojo nodded knowingly at this bit of information, remembering all too well what had happened before.

"Well, as soon as I knew he was a demon, I tried to run, really I did, but he grabbed my wrist so I couldn't run and covered my mouth so I couldn't scream either. He pushed me against a tree, and he told me to stop struggling, but I could not. I thought for sure he would kidnap me, or even kill me. I did as he said, and he started to take me away. Next thing I remember I blacked out, and before I know I ended here in my own bed." Kagome finished, looking around at the surprised faces looking at her.

Miroku began to speak, and the faces turned to him. "Yes, this makes sense. I sensed a strong demonic aura going West through the forest. He seemed to have already dropped you off at the village and was heading back toward his lands. That's when we found you on the road, right outside the forest. He must have mistaken you for a peasant girl, which is lucky for you. If he knew you were the princess, who knows what he could have done. Kidnapping you would be the best that would happen to you, I suppose." Sango hit her husband, who in turn let out a little protest. "What? I am only speaking the truth." Sango rolled her eyes and turned back to the princess.

"I am sorry about all that has happened, but maybe Miroku is right. That demon must not have known you were royalty, or else he did know and chose not to act upon this knowledge. Either way, he brought you back to the village, so he must have had good intentions. The best thing to do would be never to go to the woods alone again. Or don't ever go there at all. Better safe then sorry, don't you think?" Sango finished, looking at the princess with sincere chocolate eyes.

Kagome nodded in agreement, though she knew in her heart she would return to the forest. Maybe she could see the demon once again._ What was his name? Sesshoumaru. No. __**Lord**__ Sesshoumaru. A demon lord, but royalty nonetheless. _Kagome was curious about why the demon had brought her back to the village. _He helped me... but why? In any case, he returned me to safety. _She fingered the chain around her neck thoughtfully. _I must_ _go back and properly thank this... Lord Sesshoumaru._ But first, she sighed to herself, she must rest. Closing her eyes, the young princess fell fast asleep.

*************

A few days later, Kagome was deemed well enough to get out of bed, much to her relief. She had insisted she was in perfect health the first day, but had been out-ruled by Hojo and had been sentenced to bed rest. The first thing that crossed her mind was returning to the dark forest. However, her brothers were constantly watching her, never letting her out of their sight. Kagome managed to put up with their overprotectiveness by going to her lessons early and complaining to her teacher about their cautious behavior. Kikyou, however, felt similar to the Royal Princes. She blamed herself for letting Kagome get hurt and never let the young maiden out of her sight for long whenever she was watching her.

Despite their precautions, Kagome found her chance a few weeks later. Prince Hojo and Prince Sota had busied themselves, making the treaty their utmost priority, and her tutor was having a lesson with the advisor's son. She found her traveling purse and packed a light lunch, a simple meal of bread and an apple. Then she headed to the front gates.

As she tried to pass through to the village, the two guards on duty blocked her way with their spears. "Sorry, Your Highness." One said, tipping his hat. "But we were given specific orders not to allow you to leave the castle grounds." Kagome's puzzlement quickly turned into slight annoyance.

"What do you mean? Who told you not to allow me outside? I am only going to take a walk!" She protested. The guards shook their heads.

The one with a mustache coughed slightly and flashed an apologetic grin. "Well, Your Highness, Prince Hojo told us not to let you leave. He said he wished for you to remain within the castle grounds until the treaty with the demons of the Western Lands has been delivered and signed. For your safety, I assure you. We have our orders. If you feel you need to complain, go to him."

Kagome sighed but politely nodded her head in resignation, then headed back inside. Honestly, her brother could really get on her nerves. She knew it was his way of protecting her, but she did not think anyone would mind if she went out for an hour or so.

The maiden grabbed her little bag and snuck through the kitchen to the back entrance, opening up to the castle walls. Thick ivy covered the stones, and after being made sure there were no witnesses to her actions, she took hold of the ivy and nimbly climbed over the walls. Brushing off her blue dress and smoothing her long, raven colored hair, Kagome threw on her cloak and pulled the hood over her face. As an afterthought, she tucked her locket inside her dress. Hopefully, no one would recognize her. Then, the disguised princess bravely stepped on the village path.

As she explored the village, Kagome noticed some children playing ball. She watched in amusement as one little boy kicked the ball as hard as he could, which resulted in the ball rolling a few feet into the forest. The other children groaned and started to walk away.

This puzzled Kagome very much. She walked over to the entrance of the woods and reached in through the trees, looking for the ball. After a few moments of searching, she raised the small ball victoriously and walked back to the village. Though she had only gone a short way, the children stared at her as she returned. Kagome tossed the ball at the boy who had started the whole thing. He barely noticed as the ball bounced off his shoulder. He just stared at Kagome with big eyes. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked, confused by their unusual behavior.

A little girl stepped forward. "You just went in the tai's forest. He'll eat you up if you go in there!"

Kagome remained puzzled. "Who will eat me?" She asked carefully.

The children looked at each other, then back at the disguised princess. "The demons. That forest separates our kingdom from theirs. And if anyone travels in their forest, they'll get eaten by monsters!"

After saying that, the children quickly ran away, playing in another part of the village away from the forest. Kagome shrugged and looked past the trees. She could not stop thinking about the rumors the little children told her about the forest, about the demons living on the other side of the trees. Suddenly the forest looked more foreboding than ever. The young woman was starting to have doubts. _If those children are correct... I should just return home. _She bit her lip. Then again, these were the same woods that she had met Lord Sesshoumaru. Kagome just had to find the demon Prince and thank him. With this in mind, she continued into the dark forest.

*************

Kagome had been walking around for what seemed like hours. She looked around, worried. She could not find the spot where she had met Sesshoumaru a few days back. All the trees looked the same, making her more confused as she stumbled farther into the heart of the forest. Sighing, Kagome stopped and leaned back against a tree, pushing the hood from her head to release her long hair. She hoped a short rest could help her think clearly._ The clearing should have been this way... I think. I don't have a very good sense of direction_, she thought. Groaning, Kagome closed her eyes. _This is the second time I have gotten lost in this forest. Just great_.

She frowned slightly as she let her mind wander back to the demon prince. _Am I wasting my time, trying to find him? He was not exactly keen on talking to me before. _With a sigh, she opened her eyes again. _A demon like him would not take the time to listen to me. _"Perhaps I should just go home." Looking around, Kagome gave a long sigh. "If I can find my way home."

With another hopeless glance at the endless trees, the princess sat. The bark felt rough against her back, but she did not linger on her discomfort. She withdrew her locket and fingered the smooth shape, forcing herself to calm down as she traced the engraving on the heart's face. "So tired," she murmured quietly, rubbing her eyes in hopes to force away her tiredness. _I can sleep when I get back,_ Kagome thought defiantly. A yawn escaped her lips, and she sighed in resignation. "I'll just rest for a minute..." Her eyes had already closed, and sleep overcame her instantly.

*************

"Well, well, well...."

A deep voice intruded her slumber. Kagome stirred slightly, but was too tired to open her eyes just yet. "A sleeping little angel, ain't she? Don't wake her. She'll be easier to play with this way." Fingers brushed her cheek, and the maiden awoke with a scream. A dirty blonde man was crouched before her, amusement on his tanned face. The princess could see two other men standing behind him, one with arms on his hips and the other playing with a small dagger. All three men were dressed similarly, and all armed.

The blonde stranger stood, whistling softly. "Lookee what we got 'ere boys. Looks like a rich 'un from the way she's dressed." Kagome sat up fully, eying the strangers warily. Now she had no doubt who they were: bandits.

"What do you want?" She asked, taking care to control the tremble in her words. The men looked at each other, then back at her as the princess rose to her feet, never letting her guard down.

The second man, this one sporting shoulder-length brown hair, grinned. "What a pretty 'un. Can I have 'er when we're done?" He asked, sneering. The others laughed.

Gazing at each man in turn, Kagome thought up any ways of escape. She did not know which way the village was, nor how far away she was from it. _What have I gotten myself into?_ "Leave me alone." She backed away when one of them reached out to her, sending another wave of laughter among the men.

The dark-haired bandit fingered his goatee. "What's the matter? Lost your way home?"

Kagome did not smile. "Yes, I have. Now if you will excuse me..." She stepped back cautiously, the only way she could go without running into any of the men. Then, she turned and dashed through the trees.

The princess could hear the bandits' feet crushing twigs and branches as they pursued her. She knew she could not outrun them for long. Kagome was younger and could run faster, but they had probably wandered the forests for years, stealing and killing. Those men must have the entire forest memorized, including any short cuts. And to top it all, Kagome was stuck wearing a long dress. _Not one of my better plans_, she thought as she kept running. She could see the light coming from between the trees, and she sighed in relief. The village had to be close by.

Just before she made it, one of the men appeared in front of her. Kagome let out a sharp cry and turned to run the other way. However, the other two thieves had caught up, and they now stood around her. She was trapped.

The young maiden began to tremble slightly. Things were not looking good for her so far. "Stay back... I'm warning you." Kagome said, trying to find a way to escape. The men looked at her, amusement playing on their faces. "I'll scream. I mean it!" She stammered, shrinking as far back as they would allow her. The bandits did not seem to pay attention to her threat. One of them, the dark-haired man, came forward. Kagome followed through with her threat, screaming as she lashed out at him with her bag, hoping it would hit him. He managed to dodge her attack as another man maneuvered behind the maiden.

Kagome tried to scream again, but the thief grabbed her arms and covered her mouth with his big hands. The princess fought the man with all her might, but he overpowered her easily. Struggling, she managed to bite the man's hand, and hard.

The blonde bandit cried out and yanked his hand away, staring murderously at the red mark that was forming. "Not wise, girlie." Angrily, he hit Kagome over the head, and she slumped to the ground, unconscious. He looked around and, after scooping up the princess, motioned for the group to travel deeper into the forest.

************

Kagome whimpered softly and her eyes fluttered open slowly. She could not remember where she was. Her head ached and she raised a hand to the back of her head. Pain flashed through her body as she hit a sore spot, and she moaned again. She rested her head again and used her eyes to look around. _Where am I? _Puzzlement took over as she tried to remember. Slowly and painfully, Kagome sat up, immediately feeling dizzy and light-headed.

"Ah, see yer finally awake. 'Bout time too." A low laugh caught her attention, and the princess turned her head sharply to see a blonde figure, grinning. The motion made her wince, but Kagome held her gaze, thoroughly confused. The man laughed richly and played with his dirty hair. "Aye, you were out for a few hours, at least. Didn't think I hit yer that hard." He laughed again and took a large gulp from a flask. "We've been traveling fer a while now, miles away from where," he hiccupped once from the strong drink, then continued with a smirk on his face, ". . . We 'found' ye." The raven-haired thief asked a question that she could not hear, and the blonde turned his attention away from Kagome.

Slowly, her memory came back. _The encounter in the forest, the chase through the trees.... _Kagome watched the men, who took turns gulping down whiskey from a small flask. One was already clearly wasted. _Taken captive by these rogues,_ she thought distastefully. Her eyes widened suddenly, and her fingers flew to her throat, searching but only finding the clasp of her cloak. "My locket," She whispered softly, seeing it was gone. A chuckle made her look up again.

The blonde smirked in her direction. "Yer miss something? Don't worry, your trinket's safe with me." He patted his shirt pocket carelessly.

Kagome resisted the urge to scream at him, and instead raised her head warily. "Who are you? What is your purpose with me?" The leader looked up, then continued examining the contents of her bag.

"Hiro's the name. My men, Yasei," He indicated to the drunk man with the blade of his knife, ". . . And Tenji," To the man with raven locks. He pulled out the food she had packed and greedily dug in, throwing a portion to the other bandits. Kagome could only stare at the gluttonous men as they dug into the small meal she had packed for herself.

The blonde tore off a chunk of bread with his teeth, not bothering closing his mouth to chew. Halfway through consuming it, he continued. "We are men, love. Simple bandits who know there's value of a young, lost maiden as yourself. Ransoms, among... other things." He looked her up and down, sizing her up, and Kagome self-consciously drew her knees up, hiding her chest with her arms. Hiro laughed. "Don't worry, pet. Beautiful as you are, you'll be worth more to us for ransom then much else. Likely is you'll be home in a day or two, landing us with pockets' full of silver."

Kagome opened her mouth, then closed it again, knowing nothing she said would help her situation. She instead gazed around at her surroundings, taking note of the trees and the slight trail created by the men as they trampled through the overgrown forest floor. _That way must take me where they captured me, _she surmised, her sapphire orbs focused. _Which means, that is how I will return home._

"Hey... look at this." Kagome snapped her attention back as Hiro examined her purse curiously. "Look here." He held the cloth bag for the other men to see, then examined it himself. A small seal had been sewn into the design, the emblem of the Eastern Kingdom. Taking a closer look at it, he regarded the young woman in surprise. "What are you, a noble or something?"

Inwardly, the maiden gave a wry smile. _If he only knew.... _Instead, Kagome tightened her arms around her knees and gave him a nonchalant glance. "Of course not." She managed to say coolly, but Hiro did not look convinced. He rubbed his head carefully, and his eyes glinted suddenly.

"Come to think of it, I 'eard there was a runaway from the castle. Seems the Eastern Princess has disappeared... Princess Kagome Higurashi." He watched Kagome's reaction, but the young woman managed to hide her unease.

The other bandits stopped eating and looked at each other in awe. "Princess Higurashi? What luck for us! Think of the reward money we'll get fer her return. We'll be rich!"

The one closest to Kagome, Yasei, kneeled down next to her and turned her chin toward him with the point of his dagger. "Well? Are you the princess?" He said a little too loudly, the alcohol strong on his breath. She pushed his hand aside and scoffed.

"That is absurd," she lied, eyeing Hiro with distaste. "How could I be the Princess? Such wild assumptions hold no merit." This blatant statement seemed to convince the other two, but their leader pressed on.

Rubbing his face, he gazed at his captive. "I suppose you could have stolen the purse, had you been a servant girl at the castle. But why would a servant wear such fine clothes, and in such a style? That dress of yours is fit for royalty, not a common villager. Why, your very air gives you away, the way you speak and hold your head. What do you say to that, _Princess?_"

Kagome remained silent, meeting his gaze defiantly, but inside she shook. They knew.

Satisfied, the man grunted and tossed the empty purse to the ground, talking with his friends about how much they could get for the girl. "Her weight in gold, I'd say." Tenji commented, fingering his goatee thoughtfully.

The other shook his head. "Nay, that wouldn't add up to much. This girl's a stick!" His fellow thieves laughed in agreement, eying the princess's slender form.

Kagome thought quickly. Now that her captors knew her secret, who knew what would happen to her. _I have a better chance of running than staying here,_ she thought, watching the men argue. She had to act fast, while the men were preoccupied. Quickly, the princess stumbled to her feet and ran, ignoring the dizziness that screamed at her to stop. A moment later a shout went up. Hiro and Tenji jumped up and ran after her, just as the drunken man realized what was going on. "Hey!" he yelled, pointing at the escaping girl, an effort that made him fall over.

The two sober men chased the fleeing princess, only a few feet behind and gaining. Tenji reached and managed to catch hold of Kagome's cloak, attempting to pull her back. With a loud cry, she undid the clasp and shrugged out of the garment, leaving it in his hand. However, the effort was just enough for Hiro to seize her arm, pulling her to a jolting stop. His partner took hold of her other arm, and together they pulled the struggling woman back to the campsite, ignoring her screams and pleas. "That wasn't very smart, m'lady." Hiro commented, dragging her back in sight of his drunken friend. He nodded at the other man. "Fetch some rope."

Tenji went through his pack, pulling out several lengths of rope as his boss held onto his struggling captive. He forced her hands out, where his comrade lashed her bare wrists together. When they finished, Hiro gripped her shoulders, still behind her. "Serves you right," the man commented, hot breath on her neck. Kagome glared over her shoulder at him, not answering. He clicked his tongue and spoke in a mocking voice. "I am so sorry. Where are our manners? We must treat this lady with respect, shouldn't we, friends?" He joked, then kicked the backs of her knees, and her legs buckled, making her fall down to the ground. Kagome managed to brace herself with her bound hands, but fell the rest of the way when she received a kick in the ribs.

The others watched in amusement as she fought to catch her breath from the blow. "Well, Lady Kagome? What do you say to our gracious treatment?" Hiro murmured quietly, crouching down beside her wincing figure.

Kagome glared at him with poisonous looks. "That's Princess Higurashi to you. You are not fit to call me by my first name."

The man gaped, then seized her arm, pulling her roughly to a kneeling position. Grasping a handful of her dark locks, he yanked back until she was forced to look him in the eye. Kagome cried out in pain, then bit her lower lip to contain it. _I will not let him hear me cry. He will not get that satisfaction from me. _Hiro growled, his face mere inches away from hers. "You would be wise not to talk so, _Princess_."

Kagome knew she was trapped. She glared at her captor defiantly, hoping she did not give her fear away. Things were going very wrong, and she was the one who would get hurt.

Hiro and Kagome glared at each other for a moment, before he chuckled and released his hold on her hair. He turned back to his friends and guffawed. "She's got spunk, she has. Maybe we oughta keep 'er." Another chuckle escaped as he threw the young woman back to the ground.

The others joined in laughing, ignoring Kagome's cries as she struggled to free herself. Her efforts were halted by the drunken Yasei, who moved dangerously close with his knife after the maiden tried to cut her bonds on a rock. After discussing what to do with her, the men began to clear camp. Hiro laughed when he saw the confused look on the princess's face. "You didn't honestly think we're the only bandits here, did you? No, we're taking you back to camp with us. And be warned. The others don't play as nicely as we do." He laughed and continued packing their few belongings.

Tenji grabbed Kagome's upper arm and dragged her to her feet. "Come on, then. Let's go." He said quietly, and he pulled her forward, following the other two bandits.

Hiro stopped suddenly. Glaring at Kagome, he growled. "We can't let her know where we're taking her. She could find her way back." Nodding, the dark-haired man grabbed a cloth from their bag and tied it around her eyes, blocking off her sight. Satisfied, he pulled the helpless maiden along, paying no heed to her soft cry as she was led blindfolded.

"Come on, we don't have all day."

*************

*************

Star: So ends another chapter. It's kinda hard to write, but I told you it got better!

Kagome: *ruefully* yeah, that scene was hard to do. That bandit was mean!

Star: Yes, but that's not even the half of it. Just suck it up, princess.

Sesshoumaru: Is there any point to this ridiculous story?

Star: *pouts* you only think it is ridiculous because you weren't in this chapter. This isn't about you, you know!

Sesshoumaru: Yes, it is.

Kagome: It kinda is, Star.

Star: *glares at them both* prissy little leads, aren't you? Well, Sesshie will have his chance soon enough. Remember, leave a review when you've finished, I want to hear what you all think! But easy on the flames, I'm allergic to being burned.


	3. A Flower Among Men

*****************

**Royal Dangers**

*****************

**Chapter Three**

**A Flower Among Me****n**

After about an hour, Kagome began to struggle. One of the thieves, she could not be sure as to which one, snapped at her. "Stop squirming. We're almost there." Kagome sighed. Her legs hurt, but she refused to let them know. Holding her head high, she walked along with one of the men holding her arm tightly, making sure she did not escape. Not that she would try to run. Running blindfolded, with her wrists tied so tight she could barely feel her fingers, did not sound like the smartest idea to her.

Finally, the small group came to a halt. Kagome could hear many voices, all male. She wished she could see what was going on, but the cloth remained over her eyes. The voices grew silent for a moment, then a loud whistle split the air. "Who's the dame?" the voice asked. A hand snaked around her waist and pulled her close to the chest of the speaker. Kagome opened her mouth in surprise, then pushed herself away from her handler.

"Take your hands off of me!" she exclaimed, twisting away from the man's skin. He chuckled and pulled her even closer, crushing her to his chest. The cloth that blocked her vision was removed, and Kagome blinked in the sudden light. Her blue eyes flashed angrily as she saw her most recent captor. "I said, let me go!" She cried out, more frantic this time. He merely laughed. Hiro grabbed her arm and pulled her back to his side, glaring at the other man.

Kagome looked around fearfully, noticing now she was in a small village. The bandits had many piles of goods stacked near the houses, from chests (_probably containing stolen gold,_ she thought) to bags of loot. A small carriage stood at one end, and the young princess proposed it was also stolen. A small fenced area, serving as a stable, stood on the other end, holding many horses. But right now the thing that grabbed Kagome's attention the most was the fact that there were no women, beside herself. Just men. And at that moment they were all staring at her.

"She's a pretty li'l thing, ain't she?"

"'Bout time we had a woman here, I say."

"A young little thing, she is, but she'll do."

The crowd of thieves laughed in agreement as Hiro pulled the maiden forward and began to speak. "I have a treat for ye all today. Everyone, this is Princess Kagome Higurashi. We found her," a few chuckled when he winked. "... In the woods, and decided she would feel more comfortable here. Now," he drawled, amusement spreading over his face, "Treat her nicely. After all, she is royalty." He tossed her cloak to the crowd of men, who fought over the garment violently. Kagome watched them nervously, struggling under Hiro's hold.

After the brawl died away, the leader cleared his throat loudly. "All right, we'll do this fairly. We'll give her to the first man who bids the highest. From there, you can fight for her among yourselves." Kagome gasped as the men cheered. Several of them dragged her to the center of the camp and one brought forth a chest, pulling the struggling girl to stand on top.

One by one, the men shouted out numbers, growing higher and higher. Finally, Hiro pointed to a tall brunette with green eyes, one he deemed Nakai. Kagome recognized him as the same man who had grabbed her at her arrival to the camp. "Get away from me!" She tried to stop him from taking her, twisting in his grip, but the man was strong. When the bandit saw the princess was not going to go willingly, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, her wrists still tied and her screaming all the while.

Kagome yelped at the rough way Nakai handled her. She kicked and screamed, struggling so much the man nearly dropped her. Finally, he took her off his shoulder and threw her down to the ground. He glared at his captive. "Why, you're a slippery one at that."

The young woman tried to loosen the ropes that chafed her wrists, and cried out in frustration. "Let me go or I'll..." She did not get to finish her sentence as Nakai pushed her down, straddled her waist, and kissed her passionately. Kagome quickly turned away, definitely not returning the feeling. "Get off of me!" She managed to say as he tried again to find her rosy lips. Her bound hands sought out his chest and she shoved him with as much force as she could muster. The surprised man nearly fell off her, much to the amusement of everyone around the two. Kagome looked disgusted as she managed to gasp out, "Let me go or else."

With a low growl Nakai seized her chin, making her look up at him. "'Else ye'll what? Scream us to death? Go ahead, no one can hear you here. But don't let that stop you. Go ahead. Scream." The dirty brunette said, climbing off the woman and waiting for her to comply. Kagome did not speak as she pushed herself up. "Well, ain't ye gonna scream? If ye do that, maybe your hero will come and rescue ye. Scream as loud as ye can, princess." The thief sneered.

"I will not take orders from anyone, especially a brute like you." Kagome shot back, keeping her pride though she was quaking inside. Yasei stepped forward then, looking at Nakai, who nodded and allowed him to step closer to his prize. His moves were quicker than before, as the alcohol was slowly burning out of his system with time.

"If that's the case, I'll have to teach ye to obey yer elders," he commented, crouching near the maiden. Kagome tried to scoot back but the dirty thief grabbed her arm. He pulled his knife from his belt and sawed through the ropes on her wrists. Then, he yanked her hands behind her back, cursing as she fought against him. "Be still!" he cursed louder, finally shoving the maiden facedown into the dirt, pinning her arms behind her. Another of the men tossed a new length of rope to Yasei, who then fixed her wrists together even tighter than before.

Kagome clenched her fists, her nails biting into her palms as she forced herself not to cry. When the bandit had finished, he lifted her to her feet and shoved her into the arms of a strong redheaded brute. With so many men around, she knew escape would be impossible. Yasei stood closest, a look of displeasure clouding his features. All of a sudden, he raised his open hand and backhanded the girl. Tears welled up in her sapphire eyes but she refused to cry out. The man raised his fist again. Kagome closed her eyes and turned her head to her shoulder fearfully. She waited for his fist to come in contact with her skin once more. But it did not happen.

Opening her eyes, the princess watched Yasei unsheathe his dagger. He held it to her face. "I'm going to give you one more chance. Go ahead. Scream. I'll make you scream." He pressed the knife against the princess's cheek. She cried out in pain as the sharp blade cut her soft skin, drawing blood. The bandit laughed. "That's it. Like that. Now again, _your highness_, only louder this time." The blade danced lower, coming dangerously close to her throat.

Though she felt more terrified than ever, Kagome held her defiance. "I will not give you the satisfaction," She bit out, clamping her lips shut once more.

Yasei growled in frustration, seeing the princess was not about to cooperate. He marveled at the beautiful maiden in front of him, and a grin spread on his stubbled face. "I think you'll satisfy enough." Suddenly, the man grabbed Kagome's chin and pressed his lips against hers. Startled, she tried to turn away like before, but he held her still. The thief pressed harder with a bruising force, causing the young woman to whimper. Taking advantage of this, Yasei forced his tongue between her parted lips, deepening the disgusting kiss. Unable to pull away, Kagome clamped her teeth down on the intruding member.

The man yelped and drew back, tasting the blood that filled his mouth. He quickly spit out the red liquid and glared at the other men, who were hooting with laughter. Yasei turned back to his hostage and slapped her again, relishing her loud cry. "You just made a big mistake, _Princess_. Shut 'er up!" He commanded, narrowing his eyes.

Kagome could feel panic rising in her chest, but she kept a cool façade. "You'll never get away with this. My brothers will send search parties, and you will all be executed once they find me." The bandits roared even louder, and Nakai stepped forward, twisting a dirty length of cloth between his fingers. The young maiden faltered slightly, watching the man apprehensively.

He paused before her, his eyes never leaving her face as he played with the cloth. "Any last words, m'lady?" He taunted. Kagome glared at him.

"I will not waste my breath on a vile man like _you_."

The brunette seemed taken aback, but he recovered, chuckling loudly. "Defiant as ever, I see. A little vixen like you will be fun to tame, don't you think?" Then, as an afterthought, he leaned close and whispered in her ear. "You should've listened to us earlier and just let us do what we wanted. Now, it's going to be ten times worse. Before long you'll be begging for us, but I get the first round. After all, it's a maiden's first time that is the sweetest."

Kagome's eyes widened at his suggestion, and she struggled violently in the redhead's arms, screaming loudly. A wide grin was plastered on Nakai's face, and, seizing the maiden's bound arms, he dragged the terrified girl down to the ground. The other bandits crowded around the two as the brunette straddled the frantic princess, holding her down. Tears slid down her cheeks as she screamed for help, fighting his advances. Finally the man tied the cloth over Kagome's mouth, cutting off her cries as he pushed her skirts up.

He paused, leaning close to the terrified maiden. "I can't let this end too soon. Let's start you off slow-like." Grabbing his knife, Nakai called to the crowd of men, "Who wants her to lose the dress?" The young princess squeezed her bright orbs shut as a cheer went up among the men. A convulsive sob was subdued by the cloth as her attacker's hand changed its course, ready to cut the bodice ties of her dress. _Oh Kami, I need your help...._

*************

The lone demon began walking slowly, making the inspection of his borders. The task needed concentration, and it helped keep his mind clear. As well as his temper in check, which had been stressed to its limit by his younger brother. The Western Prince sighed. He was nearly half way done, now being at the very corner of his borders. The demon noticed the dark forest, separating his father's lands from the humans.

Sesshoumaru was about to go finish his inspection when his sensitive ears twitched. He turned his head slightly, listening. In the distance he heard a woman's scream, followed by another. _Demons or robbers most likely_, he thought, sniffing the air. His nose revealed the answer to be a group of human men, nothing more. Armed with this knowledge, he started to turn away. He had no desire to deal with foolish bandits at the present, nor interfere with their dishonest business, even at the aid of a woman. Aside from his lands, mercy was a gift he seldom offered.

Then, Sesshoumaru paused. Amidst the stink of men was a sweet aroma, the scent of a young maiden. While this did not surprise the daiyoukai, remembering the screams, he was startled, however, by the familiarity of this new scent. _Curious_, he thought, closing his eyes. He relied on his senses to locate the humans, trying to find the source of the sweet fragrance.

Locking onto the scent, the demon sped through the forest, wasting no time as the scent grew stronger. Raucous laughter caught his attention, and with little effort Sesshoumaru leaped to a high tree branch, observing the scene below. His eyes narrowed upon seeing the large number of men in the poor excuse for a camp. How so many could slip from his senses, he did not know. However, the demon did know they were on his land. And he did not like it.

Once more, the sweet scent caught his attention. Glancing among the men, his gaze latched onto a young woman in a blue dress, who was held firmly in the arms of a human with reddish hair. As she spoke heatedly with her captors, recognition hit Sesshoumaru. _The maiden from the clearing,_ he remembered, leaning against the tree trunk indifferently. _Has she not learned from her last visit in the Forbidden Forest?_

Admittedly, he was impressed with the maiden's boldness, as well as with her relatively calm demeanor in the face of trouble. Her fear was evident to his nose, yet the human did not falter from her adversaries. Holding her head high, the young woman did not cry out as a bandit struck her, nor did she let tears fall, though Sesshoumaru sensed the salty liquid was on the verge of being released. His respect for these human creatures rose slightly, especially this one.

As he continued to watch, the daiyoukai thought back to his confrontation with the maiden just a few short days prior. She had fought then, and had shown a strong level of defiance that had impressed the lord. Now, a mere fifteen or so feet below his perch, Sesshoumaru saw she had not changed. If anything, the woman's defiant air had become stronger as she faced thirty bandits.

A string of curses reached the Western Lord's ears, and he watched with narrowed eyes as one of the men delivered a harsh slap to the maiden's face. The bandit murmured in his captive's ear, and Sesshoumaru saw her brave mask dissolving into sincere terror. Screams erupted as she was pulled to the ground, causing the demon to wince. When a cheer went up from the by-standing men, he knew it was time to step in. With one graceful leap, he jumped away from the branch and landed right behind the crowd of bandits.

*************

"I would not do that if I were you."

The princess's eyes shot open, thankful that the thief's blade was no longer heading for the ties on her dress. Quickly, her attacker scrambled to his feet, leaving the trembling maiden on the ground. The bandits backed away to face the owner of the new voice, and Kagome forced herself to look up. Her eyes widened as a new wave of fear consumed her. It was...

"A demon!" Nakai shouted, clearly unnerved. He backed up next to Kagome's fallen form. "The princess is protected by demons!" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at this, then glanced at the young woman. _Princess? _Recalling her name, he realized who the woman truly was. Princess Higurashi, of the Eastern Kingdom. Now that he thought about it, she _did_ have a regal air about her. And she was much braver than most maidens, a trait she would have acquired from her father and brothers, no doubt_._

"Who cares?" Yasei muttered, still spitting blood out of his mouth.

"I don't wanna be messin' with demons!" The man said, looking around worriedly. The bandits looked at each other, the same thought running through each of their minds. Some of the men slipped away in the confusion, much to Sesshoumaru's disappointment. _I will get to them later, _he thought to himself_. _A good twenty-five or so remained, plenty to satisfy. Hiro took charge and stepped forward, yanking Kagome to her feet and shoving her into Nakai's arms as he barked for his remaining men to stand ready. Sesshoumaru watched, his amber eyes focusing on each man in turn. He fought the urge to smirk at the uneasy band.

Kagome gazed at the towering demon distractedly. Everything was spinning again, and she could not think straight as a result. _Who was this guy? _He looked somewhat familiar, but she could not remember... Her eyes went wider as her memory cleared. It was the demon who she met before, and the reason she got lost in the Forbidden Forest in the first place, a decision she now sorely regretted.

Lord Sesshoumaru.

The young princess was not sure yet if she could trust him, but in her current state, she had no choice. She tried to pull away from the men but they held on, as if she were a shield. Kagome stopped all fighting when a strong, silky voice carried over the silence, and she gazed back at Sesshoumaru as if entranced.

"You are trespassing on demon grounds. This forest is part of my lands." The demon's soft baritone reverberated as he stepped closer to the remaining group of men. In the back of her mind, Kagome recognized the cool greeting, and had the situation been any different she would have commented on his repetition.

"Who are you?" Hiro asked, jeering.

The Western Prince calmly stepped forward, masking his amusement as the men stumbled back with matching strides. The man holding Kagome to his chest trembled slightly, his knife against her skin.

"My identity is none of your concern. Release the maiden and leave now."

Hiro shook his head violently, not willing to give up his prize that easily. "I'll ask again, who are you? What does it matter what we do to this girl? She is human, while you are a demon."

The demon stepped even closer. "I am Lord Sesshoumaru, ruler of these lands. The reasons for her release are mine to know. Now, I will tell you once more," Sesshoumaru said, raising his clawed hand. "Release her or die."

One man shifted nervously and turned toward his leader. He gulped. "Uh... sir, I dun think he's lyin'. Shouldn't we just leave the girl and move on?" Some of the others nodded in agreement, watching Sesshoumaru step closer.

"Hah! Don't tell me yer 'fraid of that... that _thing_ too!" Hiro said disdainfully. "Heh, some group o' men I got. Half of you ran off, and the rest of you are chickening out on me. You are all cowards!"

"They were the wise ones." The Western Prince commented icily. "Release the woman or die." Two of the bandits looked at each other nervously, but Hiro yelled at them to get back to place. Following his orders, no one moved. "Suit yourself. Die." Sesshoumaru said, voice rising. He lunged forward, his hand drawn back to strike.

Sesshoumaru swiped at Hiro's shoulder, making contact, but the man ducked at the last minute so the wound was not fatal. Several other men started to run over to their fallen leader. The demon prince saw this and growled, causing the bandits to stop in their tracks. One still moved, but much slower. "Move and it will be your last." Sesshoumaru roared. The man froze, watching the battle taking place in front of him.

This was Kagome's chance. She kicked the man who held her and he dropped her, holding his knee and cursing. Kagome rolled on the ground out of his way. Tenji ran over, trying to recapture the fallen girl, but she kicked out, knocking him off his feet onto the other man. Angrily, Nakai pushed Tenji off him and stood up. Once recovered, the men together tackled Kagome, and the three tumbled around, each trying to get on top.

Sesshoumaru finished off the leader with his deadly claws, and then headed over to the other bandits. "I will give you one more chance. Leave now with your life or stay and die with your friends." The men took the first choice, running through the trees as fast as they could, each trying to run faster than the other until none of them were still in sight.

With a satisfied nod, the demon looked over at Nakai, who practically had the princess sitting in his lap, arm around her waist, still holding a knife to her throat. The man cringed as Sesshoumaru headed over in his direction, but he held his ground. "Stop or I'll kill her!" He cried, his dagger trembling slightly. The Western Prince did not slow.

"Is that really your final decision?" He came closer, and the bandit shifted his weight around, tightening his grip on Kagome's waist. The princess's original captors jumped in front of Sesshoumaru, and he killed Yasei without any effort at all, merely wounding Tenji. The brunette's eyes widened, but he still held onto his captive.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He could tell this man was going to be difficult. With a bored look on his face, the demon lord held his arm straight out. To the bandit's amazement, a green energy whip flew from his fingertips. He cracked his energy whip in the air, and then with great aim lashed out on the young woman's captor. The whip hit its mark, cutting the man's hand. The thief dropped his knife and pushed Kagome aside, holding his hand in agony. Sesshoumaru kept his stoical mask on as he watched the bandit tried to run. The demon did not let him. With one flick of his wrist, the man fell to the ground dead.

Sesshoumaru stepped toward the wounded Tenji, ready to finish the job. "Don't!" Kagome cried as loudly as she could, but the cloth swallowed her shouts. She managed to push herself up, ignoring the ropes that cut into her skin, gazing wide-eyed at the demon. Her muffled cry reached his ears and the lord paused, switching his gaze over to the princess, his eyebrow arched questionably.

Shaking her head furiously, Kagome's eyes pleaded for mercy when the demon stared at her. Her deep blue eyes met his golden orbs, and he read the pity and horror that lay within them. Kagome did not falter as his emotionless eyes questioned her silently, although she felt her heart would freeze at the cold gaze that lingered on her face.

After a long moment, Sesshoumaru nodded slightly and pulled Tenji up, holding him so high his feet dangled off the ground. "Consider this a warning. I will not hold back the next time you and your 'friends' trespass on my lands. Now go before I change my mind," he said, shoving him in the direction his companions had run.

After making sure the man ran away and would not return, the demon prince turned his attention toward Kagome. She had succeeded in sitting up, and was currently working on loosening the bonds on her wrists. The beautiful princess saw him coming and whimpered, trying to scoot away, nearly falling backwards. Undaunted, Sesshoumaru slowly walked toward the young woman.

Seeing escape was impossible, Kagome stopped her efforts to escape, knowing it was a futile effort on her part as Sesshoumaru stepped closer. She drew her knees up the best she could, as if such efforts would keep him away. The lord paused, standing before the maiden as she stared back at him with fearful eyes. Tears slowly fell down both her cheeks where they melted into the cloth. _Is she really terrified of demons this much? _He crouched before the maiden and placed his hand to her face, gently wiping her tears away with one clawed finger. His eyes did a quick search for possible injuries. Aside from the cut on her cheek and slight bruising on her arms, she seemed to be fine. Satisfied, the demon carefully touched her chin, turning her to look at him. "What should I do with you?" He murmured softly.

Kagome trembled as he touched her. His golden eyes examined her face, settling on the cut. Then the demon did something that was totally unexpected to the young princess. He leaned close and licked her cheek. Kagome cringed when his tongue touched her smooth skin. _What is he doing? Why can't he just leave me alone? The bandits were bad enough... _She closed her eyes, attempting to stop her tears and trying to release her face from his grasp. Kagome could hear the demon lord sigh.

Sesshoumaru waited patiently for her to stop moving, focusing for a moment on her emotions. Her fear was well defined, as well as her confusion. He was just as surprised at himself._ Why did I just do that? Lick a human girl_. He admitted to himself, her blood tasted nice. Sweet, even. The demon watched as his saliva healed the princess's wound, as if it were never there. Pleased with his work, Sesshoumaru slowly untied the cloth from around her mouth, taking his time to loosen the knot. Kagome kept her eyes closed tight, trying not to shiver each time he brushed against her skin. Finally, Sesshoumaru pulled the handkerchief away from the maiden's face, looking at her carefully. Her full lips parted slightly with surprise as her eyes opened, displaying her confusion even more.

The demon silently turned his attentions to her arms. He noticed the burn marks the rope was giving her wrists, due to her moving around so much. _Moving away from me_, he reminded himself. Sesshoumaru raised his claws and cut through the thick ropes in one swipe.

Once freed, the princess held her sore wrists in front of her, massaging them to get the blood flowing again. She touched her cheek where the demon had... licked her? Her fingers ran over her smooth skin, and she gasped. The knife cut was gone. Not even any indication it had even been made.

Kagome looked up at the demon lord, who stood suddenly, regaining his usual regal composure. She was sure he somehow had enchanted her, for she could not take her eyes off him. Yet, she did not know why. She was frightened by this... Sesshoumaru. This was the second time she had met him in this forest. He was a demon... A demon lord. She was a human princess. It would be terrible if he knew who she was. He could kidnap her and war would break out between the two kingdoms, which was exactly what her brothers were in the process of trying to prevent. It was a terrible thought, she knew. Terrified by this, Kagome gazed fearfully at Sesshoumaru.

Aware that the maiden was staring at him, Sesshoumaru turned to face her. He offered his hand and waited as she hesitated. She seemed to be debating whether to trust him or not. Finally, the young woman nodded once and took his hand. The demon helped Kagome get to her feet and then, bowing his head slightly, he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kagome shouted after the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru paused, then looked over his shoulder at her. "What is it?" He asked in a cool voice.

She looked down shyly, then pulled herself together and looked at his motionless form. "Thank you." Kagome said in a small voice, her soft blue eyes sincere. He turned back fully, meeting her gaze with a mask of indifference.

"What for?"

His golden gaze focused on her, which made it hard for Kagome to remember what she was trying to say. "For taking me to my village a few weeks ago. And saving me from those bandits today. Why did you do that?" Her sapphire eyes watched him carefully, waiting for his answer. She could not believe this demon had helped her, again. The same demon who seemed ready to kill her on her last visit to the woods. Her brother Sota always told her how dangerous and wicked demons were. When her father was killed, she believed him. _Then why did he save me?_

Sesshoumaru paused once more, then answered softly. "If I had not intervened, who would have come to your rescue, Princess?" Kagome gasped and stumbled back slightly. _He knows._ Now she was in graver danger than when she was prisoner of those horrible bandits.

Seeing the horror on the maiden's pretty features only confirmed what Sesshoumaru had overheard. Bowing his head ever slightly, he spoke. "Do not worry. Your secret is safe." The young woman looked relieved, and she bowed thankfully. The Western Prince merely watched her, and after a moment, the woman changed her gaze to the carnage around them. Her face paled slightly, and she moved toward Hiro's strewn body. Hesitantly, she crouched beside him, her fingers reaching for something in his pocket. As she straightened, the daiyoukai saw it was a silver locket, which she fastened around her neck.

Raising an eyebrow, Sesshoumaru was about to comment on this when he sensed another presence. He looked out the corner of his eye to be greeted by a lone horseman hurrying toward them. Slowing about twenty feet away, the rider came to a halt.

"I see the honor of rescuing the dear Princess was already taken." The newcomer tightened his grip on the reins, showing a smile that did not quite reach his cold eyes. "I must ask you, demon, to step away from the lady." The said demon narrowed his eyes, but remained motionless. The man's voice was low and intoxicating, and, to Sesshoumaru, very annoying.

The black stallion pawed the ground, and his rider paused. "I see I am mistaken. You are Prince Sesshoumaru, of the Western Lands." He let his dark eyes linger on the abandoned remains of the bandit camp. "The most powerful demon in the land," he drawled quietly. The man returned his attention to Sesshoumaru. The demon had not moved one inch, and the young princess stood at his side.

Sesshoumaru ignored the slighting words, focusing instead on the man himself. Something about him was amiss. He did not agree with his evil stare, nor his dark, cold appearance. Although he wore a similarly cold front himself, the demon sensed the malice from this person, stronger than any man should be possible of containing.

He heard a rustle behind him, and noticed out of the corner of his eye that the princess slipped behind him._ So, she does not trust this man either. _Sesshoumaru sensed the fear and doubt coming from the maiden. However, he also noticed she did a very good job at hiding her emotions, as her face remained somewhat calm and collected, now that her latest ordeal had ended. This reminded him of himself, and he could not help but smirk.

The young man looked around Sesshoumaru to the young lady. "Princess Kagome. I am Lord Naraku. You are to report to the palace with me. Your family will be relieved that you are safe." After a short pause, Kagome stepped away from Sesshoumaru, looking back at him as she hesitantly went forward. Lord Naraku smiled as she came closer, offering a gloved hand to help her mount. "That's it. Hurry along, Princess, your father is waiting for you."

The princess slowed to a stop, a frown on her face. "What did you say?" She asked, and Sesshoumaru noticed she was shaking slightly. Something was wrong, he knew. The young woman did not move, staring warily at the rider. _Interesting, _he thought as he kept his fixed gaze on the man.

Lord Naraku smoothly answered. "King Higurashi is waiting for you back at the palace."

Kagome shook her head, horror replacing the frown. "No... Father is gone... Months ago..." She began to step back.

Lord Naraku frowned for a moment, then immediately regained his composure. "Yes, but we have news that he has returned earlier today from the Northern lands. So please hurry and come with me. You wouldn't want the King to wait, would you?"

The young woman shook her head furiously, the horrified look still on her face. "You-you are lying. My father is gone... He was killed by demons!" Kagome backed away from the man, accidentally walking into Sesshoumaru. She immediately turned around and faced him, fear and anguish etched in her features. The tall demon looked down at the maiden with no expression._ So that is why she was so afraid. Her father was killed by demons. Makes sense_, he thought calmly, returning his gaze to the rider.

Lord Naraku looked furious. He mentally kicked himself for making such a foolish mistake. _No matter,_ he thought, tightening his grip on the reins. _She is mine. _"You will come with me. Now!" He kicked his horse, which charged right at the two. Kagome screamed and tried to move out of the way. Sesshoumaru interfered, grabbing the princess around the waist and pulling her out of harm's way. He placed the young woman behind him and turned back to face Naraku, who had dismounted.

Sesshoumaru stood protectively in front of Kagome, who stood with a dazed look on her face. "She said she did not wish to go with you. Now leave." Sesshoumaru growled in a low voice.

The lord turned to face the demon. "That girl will come with me, whether it's by force or not. You may not ruin my plans by interfering. Now stand aside, demon, or suffer." When Sesshoumaru made no such movement, Naraku grew angry. "I said, stand aside!" His face contorted in fury and he held out his hands. Dark energy started to gather in his upheld palms and Sesshoumaru realized what he was doing. The demon lord quickly grabbed the princess and shielded her from the energy blast that shot from Naraku's hands.

The blast knocked the two off their feet, and they landed a few feet away. Sesshoumaru got up with ease and looked at the young maiden underneath him, knocked unconscious. Wisps of hair covered her face, her eyes closed. He cursed and stared fiercely at the man who stood with a dark smirk on his face. The demon glared angrily.

"Fool. Now you have made this Sesshoumaru angry." He held out his arm straight. He looked at the unconscious girl from the corner of his eye and quietly spoke. "You are not to harm this maiden." Then, turning his full attention back to Naraku, Sesshoumaru flicked his wrist, and the familiar green energy whip flew out of his fingertips. The whip cut everything in his path, including Lord Naraku. Sliced up several times, Naraku exploded into thin air.

A small puppet fell to the ground, and Sesshoumaru went over to examine it. Picking it up, he saw it was made of wood and had a dark colored string of hair wrapped around it. A demon puppet. The Western Prince remained curious. The doll held a human scent, but that of a demon was sensed as well. It was a mixed scent, and Sesshoumaru concluded what he had suspected from the start: the man was a half-breed.

A voice filled the air, and Sesshoumaru recognized it as Naraku's. "You may have saved her this time, demon, but I will get her. Princess, I will find you, no matter how long it takes. You cannot run forever."

Something moved behind the demon lord, and he turned to see the princess turning her head slightly. She was still unconscious, he concluded. Sesshoumaru ignored her and shifted his gaze, staring in the direction where the man had come from. He wanted to know who that man truly was, and why he was after the princess. _Speaking of the princess... _He turned and gathered the young maiden up in his arms. Watching her breathe slowly, Sesshoumaru sighed softly and carried her away, this time heading West instead of East.

*************

"Damn him!" Naraku pounded the table angrily, his broken puppet falling to the ground. "She was within my reach, and then that abomination appeared!" He growled, remembering the Western Prince. He let out an angry sigh and closed his eyes.

_Princess Kagome is mine. There must be another way to get her._ Naraku opened his eyes. "That's it." A grin spread across his face. "This may turn out better than I thought."

*************

*************

Star: Thanks for reading another chapter of Royal Dangers. Now that the bandits have been, erm, disposed of *glances at Sesshoumaru* a new villain takes the stage.

Kagome: *shivers* What a creep.

Star: No argument there. What's your take on the strange rider, Sess?

Sesshoumaru: *examines claws with bored expression* He will be easy enough to be rid of.

Star: right. *rolls eyes* well, you'll just have to be patient, there are many chapters before... well, you'll see.

Sesshoumaru: *...*

Star: Okay, well thanks again for reading. Please leave a review, send me a note, whatever... anything but flames. They're just... not pleasant. ^.^


	4. Explanations

*****************

**Royal Dangers**

*****************

**Chapter Four**

**Explanations**

"_Father? Father, where are you? I have something to show you!" A young woman ran through the long, elegant hallways. Kagome rushed into her father's study, her long ebony hair flying behind her. "Father, I picked you some flowers! Aren't they beautiful..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes widened. _

_In front of her was a man's form on the ground. A body. Her father's body. "Father?" Kagome asked quietly, looking at the heap on the floor. "Daddy? Are you okay?" She dropped her flowers and quickly ran to her father's body. "Daddy! Wake up! Daddy!" The princess cried out, falling to her knees and shaking the King's limp form. Then, Kagome noticed a large puddle of dark colored liquid staining the floor beneath the two. Blood. It was then Kagome saw the slashes and bite marks on the King's body, all over. His clothes were stained with blood, and she looked at her hands, horrified to see they too were shining with the dark red liquid. "What happened here?" The young princess murmured, her red fingers trailing on her father's face, leaving a smear of blood behind._

_Suddenly the form gasped, and Kagome scanned her father's face as his eyelids fluttered. "Daddy!" She caressed his head gently, listening to his ragged breaths. The King opened his eyes briefly, focusing for a moment on his daughter. _

"_Ka-Kagome." He coughed, blood coming from his mouth. "Get... out..." Kagome looked confused, and she tried to keep him awake._

"_Daddy, what are you trying to say?" The man did not answer, but shakily lifted his hand to her face. His fingers barely grazed her cheek when his eyes closed, and his arm fell. "Oh, Father!" Kagome could hear his breaths fade, and she knew he did not have long at the rate he was bleeding. She held her father's hand tightly as if she could keep him alive for a few minutes more. Urgently, she began to scream. "Hojo! Sota, come help-"_

_A soft click alerted Kagome, and her words halted as she turned to see two men standing on either side of the door, now closed. Her eyes widened when she realized what they were. "Demons," She whispered softly, unable to move. Although the men looked human, they both had defining wolfish features; murderous red eyes, clawed hands, even bushy tails like a wolf. _

_The two strangers stared back at her, and the one closest grinned sickeningly. Blood dripped from its mouth. Kagome felt sick, and she squeezed her father's weak hand even harder, as if he could help her. The demon laughed. "Look here, brother. A little Princess to finish the meal." Kagome trembled, her eyes focused on the two as they moved closer. _

"_Who are you? Why have you attacked my father?!" She cried, rising to her feet cautiously._

_The demons chuckled and looked back at her. They did not answer, but one spoke with his own question. "You really loved your daddy, didn't you? I can help you join him, if you'd like." He moved closer and raised his sharply clawed hand, ready to kill the young princess. Kagome backed out of his reach, trying to think of a way of escape. _

_As she backed away, the second demon made his way to the fallen King and grabbed his hair, lifting the groaning man slightly. With a wicked chuckle, he drew his claws along his throat, letting the blood flow freely down the King's neck. His eyes opened for a painful second, then rolled into the back of his head as the demon let the body slide back to the floor._

_Kagome opened her mouth to scream at the sight, but the second wolf man leaped across the room and covered her mouth, shoving her bodily against the tall bureau. "Silence. No one will interrupt us, understand? Then we'll have you for ourselves." The maiden's eyes widened and she tried to pry his hand from her lips, desperate to alert someone of the crime. Chuckling, the other brushed off the desk, sending items clattering to the floor. _

"_Bring her over here," he called, the lust great in his eyes. The princess cried out, but the sound was muffled under her attacker's large fingers. Before the demon reached the desk, the maiden heard her name being called, and the sound was coming closer. "Keep her quiet!" Hissed the brother, leaping to the door to be ready._

_The large demon let out a low growl and tightened his grip, the clawed fingers of his free hand circling around her throat. "Say a word and I'll kill you where you stand," he growled, red eyes glowing dangerously. Emphasizing his point, he lifted a claw and scratched her neck, just enough to draw a thin line of blood. Whimpering, Kagome closed her eyes tightly and prayed, hopelessly trying to pull the clawed hand away from her neck. The demon's brother waited by the door, claws ready. The voices started to fade, and the maiden knew it was useless. Then, as if a miracle were occurring, the voices turned back and came straight for the King's room. _

_The brother hissed. "We don't have time for this. We need to get out of here!" The demon growled angrily, then looked at the captive woman in his arms. _

"_Well, I guess we're taking you to go." Kagome's heart seemed to stop when he said this. _To go?! I will not let him take me without a fight! _She gave a muffled scream and tried to kick him, but the demon did not appear to feel it. Pulling her away from the bureau, he held the young woman to his chest, still covering her mouth. His companion crossed over to the window and motioned with one clawed hand to be followed. With a growl, he jumped out onto the roof and bounded away. The other followed, dragging the frantic princess with him._

_Before he managed to pull his captive out the window, the two princes came in and saw the scene unfold in front of them. Their relaxed faces became stiff when they took one look at their father, before turning to the wolf demon and their sister. Prince Hojo drew his sword. "Let her go." _

_The demon glared from one brother to the other, baring his razor sharp teeth. When the princes did not back down, he growled into Kagome's ear, quiet enough only for her to hear. "Maybe another time. You will make a tempting dessert the next time we meet. Until then, Princess." With that, he shoved the maiden toward her brothers and jumped out the window before they could reach him._

_Sota ran to the window to see the wolf demons escaping into the forest, faint howls all that was left of them. Hojo sat next to his sister, holding her tightly. "Kagome. It's okay. I won't let you out of my sight again. I am so sorry. I am sorry." _

_Kagome just shook her head. "They killed him. They killed Daddy!" Sota remained in shock as the older prince picked up the sobbing maiden. Before leaving, Prince Hojo looked over his shoulder at his younger brother. _

"_This doesn't leave this room, understood? Until we get the situation under control, the King is away on business with the other kingdoms. Am I clear?" Prince Sota nodded, still speechless, watching helplessly as Hojo bowed his head in respect and carried Kagome bridal style out of the room. "Daddy!" She cried out over and over, her sobs becoming louder. "Daddy!"_

"Daddy!" Kagome whispered. Her eyes fluttered open, and she the sight that met her only increased her confusion. This was not the forest. And she was not in her room at the castle, either. _So, where am I? _Kagome felt too tired to try even sitting up, so she consented to moving her head slowly. She was lying on a very comfortable bed, with a thick quilt covering her warmly. As she moved to rub her eyes, the maiden noticed her dress had been changed, for she now sported a soft violet gown. A soft blush graced her cheeks as she thought of how she had gained the new dress, or more importantly, who had done the changing. Her fingers automatically reached for her necklace, relaxing upon finding it safely there. More than a little surprised, Kagome looked at her new surroundings.

She was lying in a large room, with light-colored walls. A sweet smell of lilacs and violets filled the air, and Kagome saw several bouquets around the room, two by the window. White curtains billowed as the wind blew through the window, and she smiled._ It is so quiet, so peaceful. _The princess reached up and felt her head, which was aching. Grimacing slightly, Kagome pulled her hand away from her head. _The dream. _The same, awful dream that had plagued her mind for weeks after the death of her father. Slowly, she had forced the vivid details to the back of her mind. So why was she reliving it again, two months past his tragic murder? Why could she not forget?

A slight stirring noise came from the corner of the room, and she turned in that direction. Lord Sesshoumaru sat in the corner, leaning against the wall, his head back. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was slow. _He must be asleep,_ Kagome thought. She gazed at him for a few moments. _He looks so... serene._ _Better not disturb him._

Slowly, Kagome pushed herself up to a sitting position. She was about to push the quilt aside and climb out of bed when a soft, low voice broke the silence. "Lie down. You are not well enough to get up just yet." The girl looked at Sesshoumaru and saw his golden eyes piercing the darkness of where he sat.

Kagome did not speak, but her mouth opened in surprise as she tried to figure out how he woke up so suddenly and, more importantly, what he was doing there. As if reading her mind, Sesshoumaru replied in a cool voice, "You are in my castle. I do not usually approve of humans living in my quarters, but I am not so rude as to leave a young unconscious maiden such as you in the forest, princess or not."

Kagome blinked, trying not to show that he startled her. His words left her more confused than before,her memories still unclear in her mind. She turned to the Western lord with curious eyes. "What am I doing here? What happened to me?"

Sesshoumaru watched the young princess with serious eyes. He closed the golden orbs again and sighed to himself. "If you recall, Princess, you were attacked. The hanyou Naraku conjured up a blast that fortunately resulted only in unconsciousness. When you did not revive, I carried you here. You have been sleeping for about a day now."

Kagome frowned, trying to comprehend what he was saying. "You mean, it was that man who knocked me out? What happened to him?"

Sesshoumaru answered calmly. "The hanyou turned out to be nothing but a puppet, an illusion, so to speak. The blast he gave off was strong. I am surprised that you were merely 'knocked out', as you say. It is a relief that you have finally come around." He closed his eyes indifferently. "Honestly, humans are so weak."

Kagome was not sure how to reply. Here was a demon, insulting her people, and yet he saved her, a 'weak human', three times. From losing her way in the forest, from those bandits, and then from that creepy Lord, Naraku, or whatever his name was._ Wait... Lord Sesshoumaru had said something about that man... _"Hanyou?" Kagome asked, the question clear in her voice.

The demon opened his eyes slowly, gazing at her carefully from his sitting position. "Half-breed. It means he is neither human, nor demon. He is half of each, an outcast under both social graces."

The maiden nodded, thinking over what he said. She glanced over at Sesshoumaru and blushed slightly when she saw him staring right back. Looking at her hands in her lap, Kagome mumbled, "Oh." After a short pause, the princess looked back at him and realized he was still watching her. Sesshoumaru nearly chuckled when he caught the girl watching him again from where she sat. This time she did not look away, but her face reddened as if on fire.

Kagome held her gaze with the demon lord once more, this time with more respect in her eyes. _Intimidating, for sure, _she thought, biting her lip. _Despite everything he has done for me, can I trust him? He __**is**__ a demon. A gorgeous one at that... _ _No! _She told herself in dismay, surprised she had even thought of such a thing. _All demons are horrid savages. Nothing else to it. _Even so, she felt her cheeks burn at her thoughts.

He must have been reading her mind, for Sesshoumaru spoke up then. "Demons are not all savages, Princess. Unfortunately, most are, but not all. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise." His eyes glimmered indifferently.

Kagome gaped after him, then shut her mouth. "I wasn't thinking that at all. Besides, demons do not hold my interest, not in the least. Why would I be thinking about them?" She scoffed lightly, not looking at the demon lord. He stood up gracefully and walked over to the princess, who avoided his gaze.

Sesshoumaru fixed his solemn eyes upon her. "You were thinking about demons, because you cannot trust them. Ever since demons killed your father, you have been distrusting of us. Now you remain confused and conflicted because I, a demon, I might add, have saved you three times. Not to mention it was a half-human who attacked you a few days ago, and human men who kidnapped you in the forest. Humans, not demons. You do not know who to trust now."

He was startled when he saw Kagome's face began to crumble, but he managed to keep a cold, uncaring mask on, hiding all of his emotions. Kagome clapped her hands to her face, trying to keep her tears in, but she could not. Sesshoumaru merely watched in silence as the young maiden sobbed.

When she still was not through after several minutes, the demon lord sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Do not cry." He said, rather stiffly, and he touched her shoulder in what he thought was a comforting matter. Kagome looked up, and a small smile lifted under all the tears. She started to giggle, and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, slightly annoyed. "What is so funny?" He asked the giggling girl, as she wiped her forgotten tears away.

She bit her lip, trying to stop but failing. "It's sort of funny to see you, whom I have never seen express any emotion save for boredom, anger or annoyance, try to comfort me." Sesshoumaru was startled that she noticed this emotionless mask he successfully wore, and was more surprised when she noticed him change this style to comfort a mere human girl. _What am I doing?_

He stood up rather stiffly and Kagome immediately stopped laughing. Had she gone too far? Apparently not, because as he turned his back to her, his soft voice carried through the room. "A meal shall be prepared for you in a half hour. Do not be late." With saying this, Sesshoumaru started to walk out of the room.

Kagome did not move from the bed. "Wait a minute... What do you mean 'meal'? I cannot stay here! I have to get back home, I must warn my brothers of that man..."

She was interrupted when a finger was placed on her lips, silencing her. Kagome looked up to see the demon lord standing before her, a cool look upon his face. "First of all, try your best to not to raise your voice. My ears have suffered enough. Secondly, you are not well enough to leave yet, so you must stay here until I am convinced you are of good health. And thirdly," He said, a smirk tugging at his lips, "Unless you would prefer to see how you would fare on your own out in the forest, it would be to your advantage to stay in my palace until protection may be provided for your escort home. Understood?"

Kagome opened her mouth in protest, but Sesshoumaru pulled away, walked out of the room, and shut the door before she could speak. Finally, she found her voice. "Did he just give me an order?" _No, that was three separate orders, _she reminded herself_. _Though she hated to admit it, the demon was correct. She was still quite tired, and even the small talk with the Western Prince proved to wear her down. Glancing around the elegant room, Kagome felt a pang of homesickness. She could not wait until she could go home. With a sigh, she fell back under the covers and fell asleep.

*************

Prince Hojo paced around the room. His face was set in deep concentration as he walked. Sota stood alone, a worried look in his eyes. The room was filled with an unbearable silence. The day before three men were reported to have seen the Princess, but their information proved to be lacking and were dismissed.

The doors flew open and Kikyou burst into the chamber. "Any news yet?" She asked, slight hope in her brown eyes. When neither brother answered, she crumpled into a nearby chair. "It's all my fault." She moaned, hiding her face in her hands.

The younger prince shook his head. "No one is to blame, Kikyou, and certainly not you. We just have to stay calm and keep our heads straight." Hojo nodded in distracted agreement, still pacing around. Sota half smiled. "Besides, Kagome is tough for a girl. I know she'll be fine."

Kikyou was about to respond when the doors burst open once more. Two guards came in, with another man following quickly. Hojo stopped the trio and motioned them to explain the intrusion.

One of the guards stepped forward. "Prince Hojo, Prince Sota, my lady," he bowed to each of them in turn. "This man came with news of Princess Kagome."

Kikyou and Sota let out a cry of exclamation and Hojo motioned for them to be quiet. Turning to the newcomer, he bowed his head curtly. "Tell us what you have heard."

The black-haired man nodded and spoke in a smooth voice. "I was out riding in the forest. I had heard shouts and I went to investigate. I rode upon a clearing and saw a young maiden and a strange looking man, a demon. He had seized the maiden and was attempting to carry her off. That's when I found this."

He held out a bundle, which Kikyou took. She turned to the two princes. "It's Kagome's cloak!" The young men said nothing, but stared at the garment.

The man continued. "I went to the maiden's aid, but the demon was strong. I am lucky he merely knocked me out. When I awoke, the cloak was the only evidence that he and the maiden were even there."

Prince Hojo was silent. When he finally spoke, everyone paid strict attention. "Did you recognize this demon? Could you get a good view of him?"

The newcomer's eyes shone. "I can do better than that. I heard his name." Seeing surprise on the faces around him, he explained smoothly. "The maiden seemed to have known the demon already. She was yelling at him to release her, and several times she shouted his name. She called him Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sota immediately glanced up. "Sesshoumaru? That is the Prince of the Western Lands. We are..." He paused for a moment. "...We are discussing business with him right now." He looked at Hojo with worry. "Brother, if Kagome was indeed taken by him, things may turn out much differently. How can we trust them if our sister was-"

Hojo cut him off. "We shall discuss this later, in private." He stressed the last word, and Sota fell silent. Turning back to the messenger, he began to speak. "If what you have seen and heard is accurate, then we have all we need. Thank you for bringing forth this information. What is your name?"

The black-haired man smiled, his eyes shining unnoticeably. "Call me Naraku."

*************

*************

Star: Tricky Naraku... will his plan work?

Sesshoumaru: Hn.

Kagome: That man is so, *shudders* I can't even say it.

Star: I know how you feel. Say, what did you think of the cute way Sesshy comforted you?

Kagome: *giggles* He's a softie, but hot softie.

Star: Yep! I just want a little plushie of you, so I can squeeze and hug the cutie pie!

Sesshoumaru: *glares* How cute will I be if I strangle you?

Star: *laughs uneasily* uh, not very. Before you do anything, however, let me close. Ahem: thank you for reading another chap of mine, please remember to leave a review! My self-esteem needs the boost, and I'm sure Kagome's does too. But please, no flames! The princess gets ill whenever they appear.

Kagome: I'm not _that_ helpless!

Star: *hurriedly* Bye now!


	5. The Nightmare

*****************

**Royal Dangers**

*****************

**Chapter Five**

**The Nightmare**

Kagome ran along the hallways, looking around hurriedly. She had awoken only a few minutes before, feeling quite rested, and if she did not hurry she would be late to the meal. It did not help that she had been left with no clue as to where she was to go. All the corridors looked the same to her, and Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that she was going in circles.

With a frustrated cry, she stopped. "Okay, I know I've been down here before." Kagome blew a strand of hair off her face as she looked at her surroundings. Marble walls and tiled floors led in several directions, none of which seemed to lead her to her destination. "Why couldn't Sesshoumaru give me directions? This place goes on forever!" She cried.

Further down the hallway, a door opened. Something silver caught the girl's eye, and she looked up hopefully. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" She called out. When the figure ahead did not respond, she quickly ran over to him. "Don't you know it's rude to ignore someone when they talk to..."

She did not finish. The silver haired form she had chased turned around, proving not to be the demon she had met before. Seeing her confusion, this new figure chuckled. "You must be that Princess my brother found." His voice was cocky and loud, unlike that of Sesshoumaru's. Kagome nodded her head, still puzzled. He seemed to notice, and he smirked apologetically.

"Sorry to confuse you. I'm Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's kid brother." His golden eyes sparkled as he sized her up. "So... Where'd you come from? The ice prince won't say anything about it."

Kagome heard the sarcasm in his voice, but did not comment on it. "I'd rather not say, if you don't mind. You look so much like Lord Sesshoumaru." Up close, though, she realized there were many differences. Inuyasha's hair was not as long or as fine as his brother's, and he was not as tall either. As well, this young man's face, while still handsome, had a more boyish touch to it, while Sesshoumaru clearly had the mature, experienced face of a grown man. And, he sported a pair of adorable dog ears on the top of his head.

The younger man huffed. "Yeah, we get that a lot from new guests. What were you doing wandering around?" He kept looking at her curiously.

Kagome did not falter. "I was on my way to eat and sort of got lost." She gave him a sheepish smile. _Not that it's that hard in this place,_ she thought.

After a moment, Inuyasha finally nodded, a grin spreading across his features. "Understandable. I lived here all my life and I still get lost sometimes. Follow me." He turned and strode away, and Kagome quickly followed. Taking several turns into new corridors, they finally reached a set of doors. Inuyasha pushed through them without hesitation. _His manners could use some work_, Kagome thought as she entered after him.

Sesshoumaru looked up as she entered the room. "You are late." He said, a flicker of amusement in his eyes. Before Kagome could explain, Inuyasha snorted.

"That's because you didn't tell her where to show up, baka." He plopped down in a chair and filled his bowl with steaming food. His older brother ignored him.

Kagome bowed slightly. "I am very sorry. I overslept, and then got lost. I am lucky I ran into your brother on the way."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Half-brother." He answered this a little quickly, Kagome noted, as if her referral was some terrible offense to his name that had to be corrected. "Are you planning on standing while you eat, or are you going to sit?" He motioned at the chair next to him, and Kagome took it, her face turning red.

Inuyasha leaned over the table and whispered loudly, "Don't worry about the ice prince. He doesn't like people to know he's related to me." Kagome giggled softly, then coughed to hide it when Sesshoumaru looked at her.

Waiting for her to quiet down, the demon lord took a deep breath. "I trust you slept well." Kagome nodded quickly, and he continued. "The remainder of the day is yours to do as you wish. If your health permits, I will escort you home tomorrow, so we shall have plenty of daylight to travel with. Your family is no doubt anxious for your return; you have been gone for several days now."

Kagome was about to take a bite when she realized what he had said. "My family!" She cried, forgetting about her food. "I almost forgot... Oh, my brothers will be so worried! And Kikyou..." She rambled on, not quite sure what she was saying. The young lord sighed.

"Princess, you will make yourself sick if you worry so. Calm yourself." His soothing voice helped, and she fell silent. Satisfied, he went on. "Working yourself up will not make matters any better, that is for certain. You will see your family and friends again soon enough. Tomorrow, only if you do not strain yourself any more today. Until then, eat." He motioned at her food and gingerly Kagome took up her bowl once more.

Inuyasha watched the two for a moment, then whistled. "That's something you don't see every day. My brother comforting a human. Now I can die, as I've seen it all."

Sesshoumaru growled, annoyance flickering across his cool face. "Make no mistake. I would gladly kill you in a heartbeat, dear brother." Kagome gasped at this, but Inuyasha did not seem to care.

"I'd like to see you try, fluffy." He winked at the Eastern Princess. "Don't worry, he says stuff like that all the time. You learn to block it out." He finished his meal and stretched. "Aah, that hit the spot." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha reminded her so much of her brother Sota, often in a playful mood. Sadly, that had become rare, dying with their father. Her eyes welled up with tears at the memory.

"Princess."

Snapping out of it, Kagome glanced over at Sesshoumaru. He gazed at her curiously, concern hidden in his deep amber eyes. "I... sorry. I-I am not as hungry as I thought." She stuttered softly. He gave her a silent nod and she rose from the table. Bowing respectively to the two Princes, she hurried from the room.

Inuyasha watched her leave. "What was that about?" His elder half-brother did not reply, partly because he did not know. He had sensed her emotions suddenly turn, and the sorrow that clouded her soft blue eyes seemed to have appeared from nowhere. _There is something we do not know about this girl... Something she's hiding._

Outside the room, Kagome stood, her back against the wall. "I just want to go home." She whispered. A single tear slipped down her face. "I want to go home."

*************

"Hojo, we must send some men out to the Western Kingdom. If the demons do have our sister, then we cannot just sit here. Kagome could be in danger." Prince Hojo rubbed his temples wearily, trying to think as his brother continued to talk. "We need to get to the Western lands and find her."

The prince frowned. "What if this is all a big mistake? Suppose Kagome isn't there. By accusing them of kidnapping her, we could make fast enemies and endanger the entire treaty."

Sota jerked around. "And what if she is there? We would be making a treaty with a race that obviously will not follow it! Besides, we know the Western Prince has Kagome. Lord Naraku was there when she was taken."

"Exactly. Something does not sit right with his story. I have never met Lord Sesshoumaru, but I have heard enough about him from Father to know he isn't a kidnapper. He is one of the most honorable demons Father ever knew, and while he doesn't necessarily like humans, he is not one to go out of his way and harm one, much less kidnap one. It's this Naraku fellow I don't trust."

Kikyou nodded. "Neither do I, but his story is the only lead we have as to Kagome's whereabouts. Can we risk not checking it out?"

Hojo thought this over carefully. "I say we wait one more day. If our sister does not return by then, I will assemble some of our men together and we will go to the Western Lands. I hate to believe Lord Sesshoumaru is behind Kagome's disappearance, but if he is I will not rest until she is safe and he is taken care of." He waved his hand in dismissal and left the room.

He was halfway through the corridor when Kikyou came running after him. "Hojo, do you think she is all right? It's been two days already." Hojo turned and softened his gaze.

Holding her shoulders, the man looked Kikyou straight in the eyes. "I honestly don't know. I believe she is out there. As for being safe, I cannot say for certain. We have to be strong and hope for the best." He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and smiled. "For now, we need to keep our eyes and ears open for any news of Kagome." She nodded.

"Thank you." She gave him a quick hug, then blushing she pulled away and ran down the hallway. Hojo gazed after her, then, shaking his head, started back his own way. _Please, Kami, keep Kagome out of harm's way. Show her the safe path back to us._

*************

A soft sigh fell from the princess's relaxed mouth. After she had regained control of herself, she had curiously explored the many corridors she had previously gotten lost in. A servant met her along one such hallway and courteously led her to a bathing room. A large pool, separated by a low wall down the middle, sat in the wooden floor. Kagome was relieved to have the chance to bathe, and she immediately undressed and stepped into the water, thankful for the warmth against her skin. The water also proved to be deep, and the young maiden could easily swim in it, much to her enjoyment.

Another servant entered, placing an arrangement of scented oils and soaps at the bath's edge. Kagome waited for her to leave before swimming over. The perfumed scent was subtle, yet so sweet she took a little to rub through her hair. After she was certain she had removed all the grim and dirt from her forest adventures, the princess took a breath and ducked under the water, rinsing her now clean hair. She stayed under for a few moments, then rose to the surface, running her fingers through her soft, wet locks.

"I see you have found my baths."

Kagome gasped and immediately sank into the deep water, accidentally swallowing some of the sweet liquid. Coughing, she turned to see Sesshoumaru standing by the doorway. "Y-you startled me," She managed to splutter, covering herself with her arms. The demon did not seem to notice her unease.

He stepped into the room. "Is it to your liking?" Kagome nodded, sinking deeper into the water as he came closer to the edge.

"Oh, yes. These are even grander than my own at home." She smiled as her hair floated around her. Sesshoumaru could hear the awe in her voice, and he smiled inwardly. "Um... Lord Sesshoumaru?" Looking back, he watched her tread water, a soft blush gracing her cheeks. "Could you, um, turn around, please?"

The Western Prince took a moment, then turned without uttering a word. Kagome quickly swam to the edge and pulled herself out, wrapping a towel around her body securely. When she glanced up, the lord still had his back toward her. "Thank you."

He turned back slowly. She blushed again, but he held his gaze evenly, no lower than her eyes. Sesshoumaru could sense her nervousness, but there was also something else... "You seem distracted, Princess." It was said as a statement, but Kagome knew he was expecting an explanation.

She lowered her eyes to the floor. "I miss my family. It has only been a few days, but with all that has occurred, it seems to have been much longer." Taking a shaky breath, Kagome held her head up once more. "It must sound silly to you, Lord Sesshoumaru. Allowing my emotions to control me. But... I do miss my brothers, and my friends. They are all I have left, with Father..." A lump came to her throat, and she stopped before the tears could fall.

A low voice broke her train of thought. "What happened?"

Kagome tightened her hold on the soft cloth around her. She looked sick all of a sudden, and Sesshoumaru was ready to help her when she drew a deep breath and explained. "Two demons had somehow gotten into his study. They killed him, mercilessly, in cold blood. I found him barely alive, too late to save him. There was blood, everywhere..." The prince could see her tremble, but she continued nonetheless, as if speaking actually made it easier.

"They... they were still there. One finished my father off, while the other grabbed me and threatened to... to do terrible things to me." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, not having to think hard to guess what terrible things she was speaking of. "I only survived because my brothers broke in shortly after. They would have stopped my attackers, but the demons shoved me aside and managed to escape." The princess finished softly, her face noticeably pale. She tucked several strands of wet hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. "It was kept a secret, until the matter could be sorted out. It... it's been almost two months." Kagome rubbed her eyes quickly, hiding her face from the stoic demon before her.

Sesshoumaru observed the maiden quietly, noting the trembles and the watering eyes, which she covered for by wiping her eyes as if brushing something away carelessly. She obviously did not want to cry in front of him again. His eyes narrowed. He had not realized Kagome had been involved when the Eastern King was murdered... That they tried to get her as well. _Too much for one so young to witness, to experience, _he knew.

He stepped closer to the princess and touched her bare shoulder. She raised her eyes to his, void of any remaining tears. Carefully, the demon captured her chin with a strong but gentle hand. Kagome blinked, and an almost inaudible gasp escaped her lips. She felt her heart flutter, though she could not explain why. Golden eyes locked with her own sapphire ones, and once again the young woman felt as if she were in a daze.

Sesshoumaru saw his touch seemed to help, for though she looked surprised, she also appeared to relax. He remained like this for a moment longer, then withdrew his fingers when she seemed calm once more. "You need your rest, Princess," He spoke finally. Eyes never leaving her face, he added, "You should dress before you catch a cold." Kagome blinked again, her eyes widening as if she just remembered her state of near undress. She let out a small cry and drew her towel tighter across her chest, thoroughly embarrassed. When she looked back up, Sesshoumaru had disappeared.

Surprised, the princess reached up and let her fingers pass along her jaw. _ Why was he comforting me like this? _ She could not decide whether he was on her side or if she had once again gotten into something far over her head. "It's all so confusing." Shaking her head, Kagome began to dry herself off before slipping into the violet gown once more, returning her silver locket to its place around her neck.

With a yawn, Kagome slipped into the hallway and walked back to her room. She felt fatigued again, though with a good night's sleep she was sure she would feel refreshed once more when morning came. _I must if I want to go home tomorrow,_ she remembered, thinking of Sesshoumaru's promise. Falling asleep was no problem, for the instant Kagome crawled into the warm bed her eyelids drooped wearily and sleep overcame her.

*************

A servant woke her the next morning, bringing the princess her freshly cleaned dress. She waited outside for the young woman to change, then offered to help Kagome find her way back to the dining hall. The princess accepted this gratefully, glad that the risk of becoming lost would not be a factor that day. Like before, Sesshoumaru was already sitting at the head of the long table. Inuyasha had also taken his seat and was already eating. He made notice of the young woman by nodding his head and indicating toward the chair across from him with his chopsticks.

Kagome took the indicated seat and eased herself into it, watching the two carefully. It seemed Inuyasha had already done something to aggravate his half brother, as the prince wore a look of annoyance instead of his usual stoic mask. He was making a point as to ignore the other boy as if he were invisible. Kagome sighed inwardly. Could these two never get along?

Apparently not. While speaking to Kagome, Inuyasha commented about his brother in a fashion that made the maiden blush deeply. Sesshoumaru did not look pleased. "You are trying my patience, boy, and that is something I will not tolerate." He growled out.

The young man looked ready to fight. "Bring it on, fluffy." He goaded, golden eyes flashing arrogantly, adding a crude gesture to taunt the elder demon further. The princess was sure Sesshoumaru would have taken him up on the offer had she not taken the chance to interrupt.

Hesitantly, Kagome talked softly, electing to look at her food rather than the demon lord. "I... I would like to thank you again. Not just for saving my life so many times. But for showing me that... that not all demons are evil." The two stopped glaring at one another and listened to her, the conflict between them evaporating as surprise took over. "I mean, before now I always thought demons to be horrible, cruel beasts. I didn't know any better."

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, cooling down. "You had no reason to." His statement was simple, but Kagome looked up thankfully nonetheless, understanding what he was referring to.

"Well, I still am grateful for what you have done. Truly, I am. It's just, so much has happened I don't know what to think. You were right about that, too. In any case, thank you." Kagome rose from the table and gave the lord a sincere bow. When she was up again, she saw the demon prince looking at her thoughtfully.

He seemed to be thinking, and after a brief pause he rose from his chair. "I think," He spoke quietly, "We should be getting ready. We have a long walk before us." With that, he bowed to the young princess and strode from the room.

Kagome looked after him, confused. "Ah, don't worry about him. It's his way of saying your welcome. He's like that." Inuyasha commented, standing. He flashed her a grin, his golden eyes beaming. "Here, I'll help you get back to your room. The ice prince will probably meet you there." Kagome nodded silently and followed him once more through the dizzying halls and corridors.

True to his word, Sesshoumaru was waiting for her in the room. "We must begin if we wish to reach your home quickly. No doubt we will be stopping along the way." The maiden knew he was referring to her, but any effort to say the contrary would be useless. His mask was effectively in place once more, and his limited words promised it would be a long journey home.

*************

*************

Star: Okay, that was kinda short for a chapter, but oh well.

Kagome: Yup, but so much happened. I got to meet Sesshoumaru's brother...

Sesshoumaru: Hardly a significant event.

Kagome: *glares* And that, um, _meeting_ in the baths. *blushes*

Sesshoumaru: *lifts an eyebrow* I must give credit for that one. Much more interesting.

Star: *coughs awkwardly* Yes, well, I try. Now, let's close before Kagome dies of embarrassment. Thanks for reading, please, please, PLEASE review (it's not that hard, really) I encourage feedback, but please, no flames. The heat will only make Kagome here turn redder.


	6. Returning Home

*****************

**Royal Dangers**

*****************

**Chapter Six**

**Returning Home**

Kagome walked slightly behind the young prince, allowing him to lead the way through the thick forest. They had been walking most of the day, their journey often punctuated with her comments on the beauty and size of the Western Lands. The demon lord remained silent most of the journey, letting his slight nods speak for him as the young woman rambled on.

The trees began to grow in numbers, until the pair found themselves walking amidst a towering forest. Kagome grew quiet as she slowed, staring up at the branches high above her. The dim light filtering through the many layers of leaves seemed to grow even dimmer as the time past, and the princess's fears were also growing. "Are you sure you know the way, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked, looking around at the shadows, imagining all sorts of mischievous creatures lurking in the darkness. "Are we almost there?"

The demon made no answer, but continued forward. He could sense she was afraid, and he knew her questions were her way of keeping calm. Still, her constant chatter was beginning to take its toll on his nerves. Without slowing, he spoke over his shoulder. "Princess, there is nothing in this forest that I would not be able to handle should we come across anything. You are quite safe with me." Whether intentional or not, his voice was reassuring to the maiden, and she fell silent once more, biting her lip as they continued.

After a few minutes had passed in silence, Kagome frowned. She hurried to catch up to the demon. "Um, Lord Sesshoumaru, I have been wondering something."

"What is it?"

Kagome took a small breath. "Why is it you keep helping me? When I was lost, the bandits, that horrid man... Why do you always help me?"

Sesshoumaru thought it over for a moment. "I recall answering that question before. If I had not aided you, who would have?" Kagome shook her head.

"I don't think that's it. At least, that cannot be the only reason." She looked up at him, searching his face for the slightest hint of an answer. Sesshoumaru's face was solid, revealing nothing. Kagome had just about given up expecting an answer from the stoic demon when his smooth voice broke the air.

"No, I suppose there were other reasons. You needed help, so I helped, that is a given. As well, you are a woman, young though as you are, and a Princess at that. It would be against my honor not to provide aid when it was obviously needed."

Kagome interrupted. "But you did not know I was royalty the first time you helped me," She pointed out. The demon considered this.

"That is true. Yet I aided you because you... intrigued me." He admitted this carefully, choosing his words wisely. From the corner of his eye he could see the surprise in the Princess's eyes. "You were the first human I had seen exhibit such bravery. Men I have encountered before pretended to be brave, but were as foolish as they come. Yes, I could sense you were frightened," He added, seeing her open her mouth to speak. "But you hid it well. You held your ground but knew when to submit. You certainly have inherited your father's traits. I am surprised at myself for not recognizing it then."

The young maiden shook her head slowly, and Sesshoumaru looked back at her. "No I haven't. My father was a wise, brave man. I have acted blindly, like a fool, and I would have paid for it many times had you not been there." She stared ahead, her sapphire eyes not truly focusing on anything.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the downcast maiden. "You might not realize it, but you are more like your father than you think, Princess. Even when he was young, he was a brave man indeed, who ruled honorably. King Higurashi was the only human I truly respected."

This caught Kagome's attention. "You knew my father?" She probed, hurrying to match his stride. The demon nodded once, keeping his pace steady.

"Many years ago, when he first took the throne."

Curiosity got the better of the young woman. "You don't seem that old."

The demon prince could hardly contain his amusement. "Do you consider me 'old', Princess?" He noticed the maiden fall momentarily speechless, her cheeks reddening while trying to resolve her statement. With a motion of his hand he calmed her down. "I am four hundred years of age, roughly around twenty-eight in human terms."

Kagome shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe it. You look so young!"

The corners of the demon's mouth turned up, thoroughly entertained by her response. "I suppose for a child such as yourself, it would seem rather impossible, but I assure you it is the truth." Kagome started to nod, but then his airy words sunk in.

"I am not a child!" She retorted heatedly, feeling her cheeks burn. Seeing the smirk on the Western Prince's face, Kagome huffed. "I'll have you know, Lord Sesshoumaru, that I am seventeen, and I am by far no little girl." Her eyes flashed slightly, as if daring him to say otherwise.

Sesshoumaru nodded thoughtfully, his eyes telling another story. "Now I have a question for you." Kagome was taken aback, her anger disappearing rapidly, but she waited, glancing at his cool face as he kept going. "Why were you in the forest? After your last encounter, one would think you would have stayed away."

He sensed her emotions change drastically, and when he looked back in concern he found her face had turned very pink. _This may prove to be interesting. _Raising a quizzical eyebrow, he waited for her to answer.

Kagome felt like her face was on fire. She quickly brushed her dark hair from her eyes as she thought of a believable excuse, anything other than the truth, but none came to mind. "I... I was looking for you." The young woman murmured, blushing. Seeing the curious look on his aristocratic face, she bit her lip. "Well, I wanted to thank you for helping me before... Instead of just leaving me lost and alone, or something. So, when the chance came, I disguised myself and came back, hoping I could find the little clearing where you found me. Only, I got lost, and those bandits found me instead..." Kagome sighed to herself.

"It was a foolish thing to do. I would have saved us both trouble if I only did as I was told and had not snuck away. I am sorry for that." Her thoughts were interrupted when a soft chuckle pervaded the air. A small smile crept onto Sesshoumaru's face as Kagome glanced up at him, confused.

His golden eyes glimmered humorously. "Yes, it was a foolish act you committed." Kagome nodded sadly. "However," he continued, watching the maiden perk up curiously, "...It was a very noble act as well. Not many would have gone to such lengths simply to thank someone. An act like that takes courage, and spirit. Going alone was unwise, but your intentions were honorable."

Sesshoumaru nodded in her direction. "Unfortunately, there are many among these trees who wouldn't think twice as to harm a lone traveler, as you found out. Even then, you proved yourself a true Princess through your actions. Staying calm, keeping your pride intact, administering mercy even when it was unmerited. All traits which are needed to rule. You have these traits, Princess, and with experience you will be able to use them effectively when the time comes."

Kagome remembered. With a small smile, she took a deep breath. "Thank you." The Western Prince nodded and fell silent. The young woman followed his example and walked beneath the trees with the demon, glancing occasionally around her.

Unease settled in the maiden as the forest grew darker. Keeping her mind off the thoughts of prowlers and other dangers, Kagome gazed at the Western Prince. His movements were smooth, fluid... those of a predator. _No,_ she thought, lifting her eyes to the back of the demon's head. _He's so much more... _

"We are stopping here."

Snapping back to reality, Kagome watched as the demon lord came to a stop. "Stopping? Why can't we keep going?" She realized how childish she sounded, but the thought of staying in the forest, in the dark, frightened her.

Patiently, Sesshoumaru turned and glanced at the princess, reading her face carefully. "Soon it will be dark. We will make better time tomorrow than trying to travel without light." He stated quietly. He watched the young woman blush softly and look around, her unease written clearly on her face. _Out of her element,_ he thought with an inward smirk. Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru turned and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" The panic was evident in her voice as she took several quick steps toward the demon's retreating form, and the demon paused once more.

"Stay here." Without another word of explanation, he disappeared amidst the trees, leaving Kagome alone.

Several minutes went by, each building the unease in her stomach. Every small sound made her jump, every crack of a twig adding to her tension as the princess waited, alone. _Calm down,_ Kagome told herself, biting her lip. _He will return any moment._ She could barely see, as twilight had fallen and the shadows encased the forest. The absence of the sun made the air turn cool, and the princess wrapped her arms around herself, trying hard not to shiver. _Where's my cloak when I need it?_

A soft crunch alerted her, and Kagome whirled around to see a dark figure at the edge of the trees. Eyes wide, she opened her mouth to scream when the shape moved closer.

"Princess."

Her cry was cut short at the sound of his voice, and relief overwhelmed her. "Lord Sesshoumaru." The ever-stoic demon dropped his armful of wood on the forest floor, not looking up as she said his name. As he knelt down to arrange the pile, Kagome steadied her breathing. "You were gone so long." She said, almost accusingly. Sesshoumaru glanced up, then continued his work.

"You were safe." Came his simple answer. A moment later a spark flickered beneath his hands, and soon small flames were crackling merrily. Kagome, however, was not pacified.

"Safe? How would you have known?" Her sweet voice gave way to near hysterics. "You left me alone." She crossed her arms again, the slight hurt in her eyes emphasized by the firelight.

Sesshoumaru straightened and fixed his golden eyes on the young woman. After a short moment, he nodded. "I did. Because I knew you would be safe." He did not discuss it any further, nor did Kagome pursue the matter, although she still had not forgiven him. After a moment, she knelt down by the fire, careful to stay on the opposite side of her guide.

The demon watched the young maiden carefully. She once more pushed her loose locks behind her ear and hugged herself firmly, protecting herself from the growing chill, despite the warmth offered by the fire.

Leaning back against the rough bark, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. He understood her panic at being left alone, her fear of being lost... Yet, he did not feel guilty for leaving her for the few minutes he had. He had scanned the area of any possible threats, kept his guard up until returning to the little clearing. She was never in any danger during his absence, just as he had predicted.

A sharp intake of air made him open his amber orbs slightly, his cool gaze landing on the young woman. She had moved closer to the fire, but despite her efforts her light shivers continued. Without changing position, Sesshoumaru spoke, his smooth voice filling the quiet air. "Princess."

Once more her head shot up, but this time her eyes were calm. "Yes?" She called softly, the firelight dancing on her skin in orange-tinted designs. Even her eyes seemed alive with the flame's color, the soft blues tinged like the deepest red embers at the fire's base.

Sesshoumaru gestured to his side. "Come and sit." He watched her face carefully, unsure whether her cheeks were red from the fire or from his words. "You are cold. The fire alone will not provide the warmth you need." He motioned once more for her to move closer, causing Kagome to bite her lip with indecision. Finally, she rose and slowly walked around the flames to his side, eying his indifferent face as she did.

Once seated, Kagome had to agree she did feel much warmer. She snuck a glance at the young demon, watching as the flames cast shadows along his sculpted jaw and perfectly aristocratic features, fitting him with a dangerous facade that became him quite well. Yet the shadows also worked to soften his features, somehow taking away the cold, menacing stranger from before. _Somehow, I feel safer with him._

She switched her gaze back to the crackling fire, listening to the calming sound as it popped and hissed as the flames licked at the fuel within its grasp. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome heard as he turned her head toward her, knowing she had his attention. "I- I would like to apologize. For what I said. I should not have yelled earlier." She lowered her head to her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs for support. "I know you wouldn't have left me if it wasn't safe. I should not have doubted you."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the maiden by his side. "Do not apologize. You were not wrong to doubt." She broke her focus and met his gaze, confusion written in her dark eyes. For a moment they just stared at each other, then the Western heir leaned back. "You must sleep. We shall start again in the morning."

He offered his arm, and after slight hesitation, Kagome took it, snuggling close to his side. Her head rested on his soft pelt, marveling at the warmth it provided as her eyes heavily fell shut. As sleep slowly overcame her, she felt the weight of his arm secure itself around her shoulders, his hand coming to rest gently on her arm.

Sensing the princess was asleep, Sesshoumaru scanned the dark forest with his sharp gaze. He could smell several minor demons a mile or so away, but he did not concern himself with them- they would not openly oppose a demon of his caliber, despite the temptation of the woman in his arms. Satisfied, he gazed back at her, listening to her heart as it slowed. His hand moved to the top of her head, running his clawed fingers through her hair slowly. He paused when Kagome stirred against him, only to resume when she drew closer. Eying the partially hidden sky above, the demon prince closed his gilded eyes once more. _Until tomorrow..._

*************

Kagome sighed contentedly, burying her face in the soft warmth at her hands. A low sound emitted from the object, and she frowned, eyes still closed in her sleep. Trying to focus on the sound, she soon realized it was a quiet voice, saying her name. "Kagome."

Tired, the maiden shook her head slowly, eyes shut determinedly. "Sleeping." She muttered, feeling herself falling asleep once more. A firm but gentle hand shook her shoulder.

"Princess, wake up."

Grumbling softly to herself, the Eastern woman forced her eyes open, blinking as the dim morning light greeted her. Yawning prettily, Kagome searched for the source of her much-too-early awakening. She looked over the rich ivory pelt that she was lying against, her gaze lifting to face her traveling companion. Golden eyes stared back, amusement within their pools that did not quite reach the rest of his cool mask. Shocked, Kagome pushed herself up, immediately missing the warmth of her makeshift pillow.

"I- um, sorry, I did not mean to fall asleep on you... I mean, uh, I didn't-" She clapped a petite hand over her mouth to keep from babbling. Sesshoumaru nodded, his eyes still shining.

Without a word he rose to his feet, lifting with him the miraculously immaculate pelt with him, returning the thick fur to its place on his shoulder. Kagome could only marvel at how perfect the Western Prince appeared, compared to her sleep-ridden appearance. _It's not fair,_ she thought as she combed her slightly tangled hair with her fingers, ridding herself of the few knots that remained.

Sesshoumaru waited patiently for the young woman to fully awaken. "Let's go." He helped Kagome to her feet then started, keeping an easy pace for the tired princess.

The first hour passed without much said between the two, as Kagome struggled to stay awake. As the day ripened, however, she found her voice once more, filling several miles with talk of her home. Sesshoumaru usually listened, offering a few words every once in a while as more distance was covered.

Eventually, the maiden ran out of subjects to talk about. The sun had already begun its journey back toward the earth, offering a few more hours of sunlight before its final rays also disappeared. Kagome picked her way through the brush, watching the young demon before her. Her eyes fell to his sash, and the two swords at his side.

"Why do you carry two swords?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at his weapons, then at the young princess, who was currently ducking under a branch. "They have their own purposes," he answered cryptically, watching the small frown grace Kagome's face. Before she could ask, he went on. "Toukijin has a demonic power that I use when my own strength is not enough." His fingers rested on the second hilt. "This one, Tenseiga, cannot kill. Rather, it heals."

Kagome looked at the sword in awe. "Heals? Like, if you get wounded in battle." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"That, as well as restores life."

The maiden's eyes widened. "Restores... you mean it can bring someone back to life?" Again, the demon nodded, glancing back at her wide sapphire eyes. The princess slowed to a stop. She seemed to be considering something, her face clouded slightly by thought.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru halted as well. He did not need to guess what was going through her mind. "Tenseiga is a powerful sword, Princess. Yet its power is limited." He turned back to face her. Softly, he continued. "A person may only be revived by this sword in the lingering moments after death, as the soul is being retrieved from this world to the next."

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "So... my father is truly gone." A wave of sadness overcame her. _Gone... _

Fingers grasped her chin gently, turning her gaze upward. Kagome met the golden stare, trembling. "He is not truly gone." The soft baritone said this firmly, watching to make sure she understood. "As his heirs, you and your brothers keep him alive. Your actions and words reflect him. Do not forget that." Sesshoumaru waited until the trembling stopped before he released his gentle hold. "Now we must move on." Kagome nodded, knowing he meant to continue their journey. Inside, she also knew his words took on another meaning. _It's time to move on._

After what seemed like hours, the two found themselves in a small clearing, which Kagome recognized as that from their first meeting. "This place..." She murmured, walking forward to look around. Sesshoumaru stopped as she took in her surroundings, watching the young woman with unreadable eyes. Kagome paused in front of one tree, touching the bark gently. Instantly she remembered being trapped against that same tree, and she withdrew her hand as if the contact had burned her fingers.

Sesshoumaru observed her step back, then turn to face him. Her soft face was solemn, her eyes bright. "The first time we met, I was afraid you were going to kidnap me. I did not know you were trying to help me." She flashed a weak smile and turned back to face the towering oak.

The Western Lord remained silent, electing to watch Kagome move about slowly. After a minute or so had passed, he cleared his throat. "We should continue. It will be dark soon." The princess turned back and once more followed the demon as he made his way through the trees. The two were quiet the rest of the way back, Kagome concentrating on avoiding low branches and Sesshoumaru searching for the village past the trees.

Finally, the little village was in sight. Kagome let out a joyful cry, much to Sesshoumaru's amusement. She rushed in front of him and took lead to the palace. Her subjects were already inside, due to the darkening sky, so no one noticed a demon passing through. Kagome saw the palace gates and breathed a sigh of relief. "We're there!" She whispered. The Demon Prince nodded and followed behind as the princess ran to the towering gates.

The guards were no longer on duty, and as a result the iron gates were locked. Kagome tested the bars gingerly, then leaned against the stone perimeter, disheartened. She glanced at the demon, who stared stoically back. "I can climb over the wall on the south side..." She didn't finish when he stepped closer and, wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her close, jumped up and over the stone wall, landing gracefully on the other side. Kagome had cried out when they jumped, and upon landing she found she was holding tightly to Sesshoumaru's waist. Embarrassed, she loosened her grip and drew away, her face flushed.

"Kagome!"

The demon turned at the sound and saw a well-dressed man and two armed guards running toward them. Instinctively, Sesshoumaru stood before the young woman. The three men slowed as they reached the demon and Kagome. Glancing up at Sesshoumaru, the man in the middle stopped in his tracks. "A demon!" His hand went to his side for his sword. His guards raised their spears, ready for use. The Demon Lord narrowed his eyes at this, laying his own hand on the blade at his side.

"Stop it!" The men all looked at Kagome as she rushed out from behind Sesshoumaru, standing between him and the guards. She stood tall, her face calm and determined, looking older than her seventeen years. If the demon had any remaining doubts of her royal heritage, they were wiped away with one look at the confident Princess. The guards looked from her to the stoic demon, then toward the prince for his order.

He did not seem to notice their wariness. The well-dressed man stepped forward, his arms held out, and Kagome broke her stance to meet him. Hugging his sister tightly, the man smiled warmly. "Kagome, I am relieved you are safe." He relaxed his hold on the young woman and looked up. "But who is this?" He asked, indicating Sesshoumaru. The demon had loosened his grip on the hilt of his sword, though he still rested his hand there as a precaution.

Kagome raised her head and spoke calmly. "Hojo, this is Lord Sesshoumaru, Prince of the Western Lands." She glanced back at the prince, her eyes grateful. "He saved my life." He nodded curtly, his gaze flickering back to the guards.

Hojo nodded as well, surprise written on his handsome features. "I see." He motioned for the guards to step aside and turned to the demon prince. "My Lord, thank you for what you have done. You have brought my sister back, and for that I am truly grateful." He bowed respectfully, and Sesshoumaru did the same. "Please, come inside. I would like to hear all that happened." He motioned for both to come with him.

Kagome started forward, but when she noticed Sesshoumaru had not moved she looked back at him. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked questionably, waiting. He shook his head carefully, his golden eyes focused on her face.

"You need to be alone with your family. I must leave now." He said shortly.

The Eastern Princess frowned. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked, her eyes holding a hopeful gleam.

Sesshoumaru thought it over, then nodded. "Yes. I have a feeling we will see each other sooner than you think. Do not go into the forest alone next time, understood?" Kagome smiled and nodded. The demon bowed slightly, then leapt over the wall once more, melting into the darkness.

Kagome stared out for a moment, searching for a sign of the prince, but she could find none. Finally, she turned and joined her brother, who stood waiting for her. He had seen the demon leave, and the way Kagome looked after him until she was sure he was gone. He was surprised at her reaction, but he did not press the issue. Hojo placed an arm around his younger sister protectively and escorted her inside. Kagome sighed. Finally, she was where she belonged: home.

************

*************

Star: Ah, another short one, but who's counting? Another trip through the forest really put the princess on edge, didn't it?

Kagome: You can say that again.

Star: Okay, another trip through the forest really-

Sesshoumaru: *covers her mouth* Do not try my patience, wench.

Star: Hm? Mo, no hm, hmever.

Sesshoumaru: Stupid girl.

Star: *finally free* do that again, I'll have you die at the end.

Sesshoumaru: *glares*

Star: Uh, we'll talk later. Okay, thanks again for reading with me, hopefully the next few chapters will be edited quickly. You know the drill by now, reviews are nice, flames are not. Would you like your house in flames? No, I think not. So don't send them to me, my box will not be happy.


	7. Melting

*****************

**Royal Dangers**

*****************

**Chapter Seven**

**Melting**

"Then he came and rescued me. Those horrid men didn't know what had hit them." Kagome finished. She had entered the conference room where Kikyou and Prince Sota were talking and was immediately greeted with hugs and tears, mostly from her tutor. When they were finished, she was asked to explain what had happened. Kagome complied, telling why she had left and that it was of her own free will, no force from anyone, and where she had gone for so long.

Sota crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "It is lucky for those men that Lord Sesshoumaru took care of them. If I had the chance, those ruffians would have had a much less merciful end, that's for sure."

Kagome nodded with a smile. It soon faded when she remembered what happened next. Quickly she looked at her brothers. "Then there was a man... a young man, a little older than you, Hojo, with black hair and red-hazel eyes. Such a cold, evil looking man. He said his name was... was..." She tried to think, but it had escaped her. "Well, he said he was sent to find me, and that Father was waiting here for our return. I knew he was lying, and he grew angry and attacked me. Lord Sesshoumaru protected me from him, too. That was the last thing I remembered, before waking up in his castle."

Kikyou shivered. "You have had enough excitement to last a lifetime, I should think." She said, her face relieved the young princess was safe. Hojo and Sota were looking at each other strangely, whispering something.

Curious, Kagome asked, "What are you talking about?" The two brothers looked at her.

"We think we know that man you described. His name is Lord Naraku."

Instantly Kagome recognized the name and she nodded emphatically. "That's him! Now I remember. And I remember Lord Sesshoumaru saying something later about him. He is some sort of hanyou, half-demon."

Kikyou gasped, and the brothers looked even more concerned. "This does not bode well. If he is a... Hanyou, you said? If he is that, then he is probably more powerful than we thought." Hojo said, beginning to pace.

Sota nodded. "Exactly. What I don't understand is why he would have told us that bit about Lord Sesshoumaru." Seeing the curious look on his sister's face, he explained. "During your disappearance, this Lord Naraku came before us and said he had seen the Western Prince attack and carry you off."

Kagome was dismayed. "What? Lord Sesshoumaru did no such thing! He came to my rescue, not for the first time either. If it wasn't for him, I might not even be alive." She glanced around the room, noting everyone's reaction. "You have to believe me!"

Her tutor placed a hand on her shoulder, patting it encouragingly. "Of course we believe you." She glanced up at Prince Hojo, who had paused behind Kagome's chair. "What are we to do about that Lord Naraku? It is clear that he lied to us about Lord Sesshoumaru to cover his own intents. Who knows what else he may have lied about?" Kagome nodded in agreement, looking imploringly at her brothers.

The elder Prince sighed thoughtfully. "I know. We will have to act fast. One thing is certain." He gave his brother a pointed look. "That treaty has to be finished. I have a feeling this Naraku does not wish for it to take place, which would explain why he lied about our future ally."

When the others agreed, Hojo turned his attentions back to his sister. "As for other matters... Kagome." Startled, she met his gaze with wide eyes. "You cannot leave the castle grounds unless accompanied by one of us or a guard. If Lord Sesshoumaru had not come across you, who knows what could have happened? Promise me, Kagome, if you only do one thing I tell you, that this will be it. Do you promise?" She nodded quickly, satisfying her brother's wish. He sighed.

"I am saying this because I do not want you ever to be in a situation like this again. And if war is indeed coming, there is a greater chance you will face this kind of predicament in the future." His face softened, his gray eyes focused on the princess. "We have already lost our parents. I don't wish to lose you as well."

Kagome felt her eyes water, but she nodded and refused to let the tears fall. The Princes bid the others a good night and, after giving Kagome another grateful hug for returning safely, went off together to work on the treaty while the last hour of light was still visible.

Kikyou stood and her pupil followed suit, walking with her down the corridors to the Princess's bedchambers. As soon as the doors shut behind them, the young teacher launched herself at Kagome, surprising the younger woman very much. "Never, never do that to me again! I was so worried!" The princess felt a guilty pang in her heart as she returned the hug.

Calming down slightly, Kikyou pulled away and held the girl at arms' length. "I am serious, Kagome. You don't know how worried your brothers and I were." Her sad brown eyes threatened to tear, and the princess prayed she would not do so. "I understand why you left. If you had just told me, I would have been happy to come with you. I want you to talk to me from now on, understand? If anything happened to you..." She trailed off, seeing Kagome's own trembling face.

She was shaking her head quickly, trying to hold back tears. With a sigh, Kikyou drew her friend into another hug. The younger woman smiled wanly. "I... sorry." She murmured quietly, wiping her eyes. Her tutor merely shushed her with a final squeeze before releasing the princess.

They lingered a few minutes longer, talking quietly as the rest of the castle prepared for the night. Kagome promised never to leave the castle alone again, not that she would be going anywhere for a while, knowing the false Lord Naraku was out there somewhere. When she voiced this fear to her teacher, the elder maiden smiled. "Your brothers will take care of that man. You mustn't worry too much. Now get some rest, tomorrow will be here before you know it."

She bade the princess good night and left her alone to change. Kagome sat for a while, her face thoughtful as she brushed her long hair. _It is good to be home. _She paused, wondering about the Western Lord. _I hope he returned safely. Oh, of course he did. He is a demon._ With a small grin, Kagome placed her brush on the dresser top. Now that she thought about it, he did move much faster than she did. He must have slowed to match her speed when they were walking back.

Yawning, Kagome rose and walked to her soft bed. The warm quilts and comfortable mattresses looked inviting, and the young maiden needed no persuasion to crawl under the blankets. In no time at all the princess had fallen asleep, dreams of a certain aristocratic figure filling her mind.

*************

The next few days proved just as confusing as Kikyou predicted. Kagome knew her brothers were distracted with the treaty, now that the final stages were being drafted. As for herself, the princess spent most of her free time with her tutor outside, at the stables, or in the gardens.

It was late one afternoon when Kagome and Kikyou stood in the grand stables. Petting her white mare softly, the younger woman paused. "Kikyou, when do you suppose it will be safe to leave again? To visit the village, I mean," She added hastily, seeing the wary look on her friend's face.

The woman sighed, her dark eyes thoughtful. "At the present, it would be wise to remain within the castle grounds until the treaty is taken care of." Sending a quick glance at the young Princess, she sighed once more. "For safety reasons." Kagome attempted a smile, her heart not really in it.

The dappled gray stallion, Hojo's favorite horse, neighed happily when Kikyou fed him a piece of carrot. Instantly Kagome's mount turned toward the tutor, reaching for a treat of her own. This brought a smile to the princess's pretty features, and she began to giggle when the mare turned sad eyes to her owner. "Poor Grace." With another laugh she reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a carrot, which Grace ate thankfully. As the horse ate, Kagome took a soft breath. "I understand... I just wish I could go out again."

Kikyou nodded knowingly. "I promise, once the treaty is signed, I will take you out myself. I'm sure the horses would like to get out for a while as much as you do." Surprised but happy, the young woman threw her arms around the tutor. Her sapphire eyes shone as she thanked her laughing friend.

*************

Two piercing eyes watched the two maidens carefully, noting all they said. "You will soon find your plans must be altered, dear Princess." He murmured, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I do not have the time to wait for you. That treaty will never be signed, I will see to that. But you..."

Satisfied, the man flicked his hand and the mirror went dark, falling into his hand. Now only his own reflection could be seen, and he smirked at himself. "You will be mine soon enough, Princess Kagome. Then I'll never let you go."

A soft click made him turn his head, revealing a young woman by the door. "Kagura, good." The woman folded her arms, elegant fingers resting on the silk fabric of her dress. Her eyes shone with undisguised dislike as she drew into the gloomy room.

"Naraku." She did not bother saying his title, and he ignored the sarcastic barrier her tongue held. Ebony hair was swept up in a twist, held in place with a feather pin. Her form-fitting dress, made of magenta and cream-colored silk, accented her slender body. The woman paused a few feet away from the man, who remained seated. "You called?"

Smirking, the man's dark eyes leveled with hers. "I have a job for you, Kagura." The corners of his mouth rose slightly, and a low chuckle escaped his lips. "And I have a feeling you will enjoy it immensely."

*************

"I suppose we are done for this evening. Wonderful job, Princess." Kikyou took the textbook from her student and found its place on the correct shelf. She turned back, a happy expression on her face. The younger woman yawned prettily as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Thank goodness. I might have fallen asleep right here, and that just wouldn't do!" Kagome teased, giggling when the nineteen-year-old stuck out her tongue in her direction. Before she could return the motion, a swift knock interrupted. "Come in." She called.

The door opened and a servant girl entered. Curtsying, she smiled at the young princess. "The Masters request your presence, Your Highness." Her dark curls bobbed as she waited for a response.

Kagome nodded quickly, sending Kikyou an excited glance. "Thank you." The servant delivered another curtsy and left. Immediately the younger girl jumped to her feet. "They must have finished the treaty!" Both women hurried out the door and down the corridors to the meeting chambers, where the two Princes awaited them.

Beckoning them in, Hojo beamed at his sister, then her teacher. "We have finished all we can. Now it is up to the Western Lord to come and review it, and once he's signed it the pact will be placed in effect." Kagome let out a joyful cry and hugged her oldest brother, then ran around the table to attack Sota. When she finished, she turned back to Hojo and Kikyou, who seemed quite flushed in the face. Kagome sent her tutor a questioning look, but the elder girl quickly interrupted with a question of her own.

"When will the Western Prince arrive, Hojo?"

The man smiled as he gazed at both women. "We have sent a messenger only this morning. I expect we'll be seeing the Lord no later than this afternoon."

Kagome turned at this, surprised. "So quickly? It took us the better part of two days!" She remembered all to well how long those days had seemed, and how the Western Prince had so patiently waited for her to catch up.

Sota chuckled. "Demons can move much faster than humans, Kagome." She nodded, thinking about the time she first saw Sesshoumaru. _Yes, much faster._

"In any case," Hojo started, getting the princess's attention. "He will be here soon. I suggest you continue with your studying until then."

Kagome sighed teasingly, glancing over at her friend. "If I must." Before Kikyou could react, the young woman grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room, closing the door quickly behind them. Her brothers looked at the door and chuckled.

"Think she's excited?" Hojo smiled lightly.

"Perhaps a little bit."

Outside the room, Kagome released her friend's hand. "Kikyou, is there something going on between you and Hojo?" The tutor opened her mouth, her brown eyes wide. When she could not find the right words, Kagome giggled. "I knew it! You love him, don't you!" Finally, Kikyou broke from her stupor and smirked.

"And what was that look when Hojo said Lord Sesshoumaru would be arriving soon? Do I detect a little something between you two?" She was pleased when a light blush graced Kagome's face.

The younger woman started to play with her hair, twirling the dark locks in her fingers. "There's nothing. I just..." She looked up at Kikyou and her blush deepened. "Nothing."

Kikyou laughed. "Well, we aren't going to get any work done if we are standing around. Come on." The two women hurried toward their quarters, and Kagome immediately headed to her dresser. Picking up her hairbrush, she combed through her smooth dark locks with ease.

Kagome brushed her hair quickly. "When is he coming, Kikyou?" Her tutor smiled, standing by the door.

"Soon. Don't you think you are worrying too much about this?"

The princess put down the brush slowly. "I don't know..." Kikyou laughed at the soft pout gracing the maiden's face, which only made her pout more. "Maybe I do… oh, this is silly. I barely know him." She hid her face in her hands, hiding the rising blush that graced her cheeks. Her teacher nodded, smiling.

"Things like this can move quickly, Kagome. That is the beauty of love." Her smile widened coyly as the princess instantly released a cry of protest. "Now, your brothers wish for you to finish your studies before we meet your guest, so let us return to business." She laughed as Kagome scrunched up her face at the mention of the word studies, but she quickly changed her young pupil's mind when she reminded her that the sooner her lessons were completed, the sooner she could get ready to meet the daiyoukai. As the young maiden read her chapter, Kikyou's mind drifted. _Such innocence… what love is better?_

*************

Kagome waited with her brothers, fidgeting with her crown. "Stop messing with it, you will ruin your hair," Kikyou whispered. The younger woman sighed.

"I am not used to wearing this silly thing. It does become a nuisance." Still, she left the circlet alone, her fingers now occupied with her locket. Kikyou sighed in exasperation, and Kagome shrugged. "What? It relaxes me," she whispered back in protest. Before her tutor could say otherwise, Hojo drew their attention to the gates.

"Our visitors have arrived."

Through the iron bars of the towering gate, they could see two figures, the familiarly white-clad demon prince and another dressed entirely in red. The guards opened the gates slowly, and the guests entered the Eastern grounds. Kagome was surprised to see Inuyasha had accompanied his brother, but she smiled as the two made their way to the royal family.

Holding his sword firmly to his side, Hojo bowed respectfully, followed by Sota and a gentle curtsey from both women. As the two brothers returned the courtesy, Hojo smiled warmly. "Welcome back to the Eastern Kingdom, Lord Sesshoumaru." He paused, and his attention turned to Inuyasha. "I do not believe we have been introduced," he said, somewhat apologetically.

Inuyasha grinned, his golden gaze as bright as ever. "Call me Inuyasha." He said, giving his name informally. Kagome glanced over at her tutor and saw her giggling behind her hand. Catching her eye, the princess mouthed, "I told you."

After the remaining introductions had been made, Hojo clapped his hands together. "I know you both have come a long way, so I suggest a small respite before we start with our business. Agreed?" The demon princes nodded, and arrangements to meet in an hour were made.

Sota and Hojo dismissed themselves, leaving the two women outside with their guests. After a moment of silence, Kikyou suddenly turned to Inuyasha. "Why don't you come with me inside? I will show you around." Surprised, the young man agreed and together they started to walk away, the teacher commenting on the demon's "adorable puppy ears" as the pair disappeared inside.

Kagome giggled merrily, then turned her attention back to the silent Western prince. He did not change a bit in the two weeks it had been since their departure. His silvery tresses waved slowly in the light breeze, catching glimmers of sunlight on the long strands. He did not wear the emotionless mask as before, but he was hard to read. Even his eyes, the warm honey-gold of his eyes confused her. _What was he thinking?_

She looked a vision, a new gown of white silk accented with a sapphire-blue sash, complimenting her eyes nicely. The off-shoulder sleeves, trimmed in blue, flowed loosely down her arms, stopping in tight circlets around her wrists. For the first time, the lord saw her wearing a circlet of silver on her head, the official symbol of her royalty. Gazing at the young maiden, he bowed, breaking the gentle silence between them. "Princess."

Smiling, Kagome returned the bow with a curtsey. "Lord Sesshoumaru." Returning to her regular stance, she glanced around, seeing only the two guards on duty by the gates. The maiden folded her hands and looked back at her guest with sparkling blue eyes. "Would you care for a walk?"

He nodded, walking slowly beside the princess as she started around the castle, leading him to a stone pathway. As they walked, Kagome's natural chatter started up. "It has been a while, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Indeed it has." She smiled at his simple words, motioning him to turn left at a marble pillar up ahead.

"I kept my word." Curious, Sesshoumaru glanced at the maiden, waiting for her to explain. She paused, standing in the entranceway to a large courtyard full of flowers and plants of all sorts. "I haven't gone back to the Forbidden Forest." She stepped onto the soft grass, making her way to a lovely pink rose bush.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to smile. "Good." His eyes followed the young woman as she walked, the hem of her gown barely trailing a few inches above the lush grass. She turned back to him, and he moved his gaze back up. In her hands was a single rose, and she began to play with the soft petals.

Kagome's gaze softened as she touched petal after petal. "I haven't gone anywhere much, actually. I am not allowed outside the palace walls anymore." She grinned half-heartedly.

The demon lord remained motionless, watching her closely. "Your brothers are protecting you as they see fit." Sesshoumaru noted softly. "They are doing what is best."

The princess sighed as she made her way to a stone bench, falling heavily upon it. "I know. I am glad the treaty will be finished soon. Perhaps my life can continue when everything is settled and done with."

Nodding in agreement, the prince returned his attention to her small hands as she gently pulled off one rose petal, then another. She did this slowly, rhythmically. His gaze rose back to her face, pausing before as her locket came in view. "Why do you wear that?"

Kagome blinked, surprised by the sudden question. Glancing down at the trinket, she lifted it slowly. "It was my mother's. It's all I have of hers." Her face softened. She looked up to see her companion nod, motioning her to go on. "She died when I was young. I don't remember her very well, but I can still picture her and this locket." A thought suddenly occurred to her, and she unclasped the necklace. Holding the silver jewelry in her palm, she began to toy with the heart's small clasp. Finally, she succeeded in opening the locket, and she held the chain out for Sesshoumaru to see.

The inside held two small pictures, a man and a woman each looking toward the center as if gazing at one another. The Western lord recognized the young man as King Higurashi, which meant the woman must be Kagome's mother, the late Queen. Glancing from the tiny portrait to the young princess, Sesshoumaru saw the resemblance. "You look just like your mother," he spoke quietly, handing back the precious trinket. As Kagome fastened it back around her slender neck, he added, "You have her eyes."

Kagome looked up at him, a smile brightening up her soft features. "Thank you." She hesitated, then offered him a seat on the bench beside her. He took it without pause, and they continued to talk for the better part of an hour.

Inside, Kikyou watched from around the window. "Do you suppose he likes her any?" She asked airily, watching her friend in the garden below laugh at some unknown conversation.

Inuyasha glanced out, shrugging. "Beats me. Usually the Ice Prince doesn't like anybody, especially humans." He crossed his red-clad arms, one puppy ear twitching as he overheard what was said below.

The teacher kept watching the two royals. "Whatever you say. I know my Princess has taken a certain fondness to your brother. She may melt his heart yet."

*************

Her soft laugh traveled on the light wind even as she tried to stop. "You and your brother never cease to amuse me." Her sapphire eyes twinkled as she said this, more so as the demon lord allowed a small smile to grace his lips. Suddenly she gasped, jumping from the bench. "Oh, it's already been an hour! You must not be late, I am sorry, it is all my fault." Her white skirts whirled with her as she spun to see him, already on his feet. "Here, I will show you to the meeting hall." She motioned gently for him to follow, then lead the way through the stone corridor into the castle, constantly apologizing as she hurried up the stairs and down yet another corridor.

Sesshoumaru followed the ebony-haired princess, watching with amusement as her crown fell slightly to one side, unknown to its wearer. They finally paused outside a pair of solid doors. "Here we are," Kagome murmured breathlessly, her cheeks flushed. Bowing slowly, Sesshoumaru did not go straight into the hall. Before the maiden could ask why, his clawed hands lifted to her head, setting the circlet of silver atop its perch properly.

"I'll meet you afterward at dinner." With that note, he entered the room, allowing the heavy doors to close behind him.

Kagome blushed softly, her fingers brushing against her crown where Sesshoumaru had fixed it. "Wow," She whispered to herself, blushing even more. Silently, she made her way back down the hallway, leaving the four men to their work. She returned to the gardens with a book, where she curled under the large sakura tree, reading quietly as she waited patiently for the meeting to draw to a close.

_*************_

_*************_

Kagome: Aw, what a sweet chapter!

Sesshoumaru: Humans are all too easy to please.

Kagome: You might be making fun of me, but you are still very sweet. *hugs him*

Star: *gawks* Is he... blushing?

Sesshoumaru: *growls* This Sesshoumaru does not _blush._

Star: Oh, right. *winks* Well, you are getting a lot sweeter. Maybe that girl is good for you.

Sesshoumaru: *walks away grumbling*

Star: Oh, well, before I go bribe the great daiyoukai to not kill me, let's close. Thank you for another chapter, _please_ review! Maybe Sess will be in a better mood if you do--believe me, you want him in a good mood after the next chapter. But please, no flames, nothing makes a demon angrier than being scorched by reader's flames.


	8. Deceiving the Rose

*****************

**Royal Dangers**

*****************

**Chapter Eight**

**Deceiving the Rose**

"Princess."

The young woman looked up from her book, seeing the Western Prince standing by the garden gate. "Lord Sesshoumaru." She smiled sweetly, covering her surprise. "I thought you were still with my brothers."

The young demon shook his head lightly. "We decided to continue discussing the matters later tonight. I came looking for you."

This time Kagome could not hold back her surprise. "Me? Why?" She asked, suddenly feeling nervous despite herself. _Why do I always feel this way when I am talking to him? I am acting like a child!_ Outwardly, she tried to keep calm.

Sesshoumaru gazed as she rose to her feet, his usual cool stare now much softer. "I wish to talk to you, if you permit it." Kagome nodded, another genuine smile gracing her lips.

"Of course. What do you wish to talk about?" She turned to the bench, but he stopped her.

"I would prefer we speak else where. Please, join me." He turned toward the gates, then gazed back at her, a cool look on his face. "Are you coming?"

Kagome frowned, looking over her shoulder at the castle doors. "I really should not leave without permission..." She started, but the demon interrupted.

"Princess, I only wish to talk. I assure you, you will be quite safe with me." His golden eyes watched the young woman as she still hesitated. "Do you doubt me?"

The Eastern Princess blushed, then shook her head. "Of course not. It is just... I promised I would tell Kikyou if I was leaving..." She cut herself off when Sesshoumaru took her hand in his clawed one, and she looked up in surprise. The demon lord gave a half smile.

"I wish for us to be alone."

Kagome blinked, then nodded slowly, blushing even more. She allowed him to lead her outside the lush gardens to the towering gates. Seeing the iron giants caused the princess to hesitate again, persuaded to continue after Sesshoumaru murmured reassuringly in her ear. Together, the two royals walked down the path, further and further away from the castle.

After the trees around them had blocked all sight from the stone castle, Kagome began to feel uneasy. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I don't think we should be out so far, now that it's getting dark." She turned her sapphire gaze on the figure before her, who had stopped in his tracks. "Perhaps we should go back. We can talk at the castle."

A low chuckle escaped the demon, and Kagome instantly felt fear creep down her spine. Something was wrong... "Lord... Sesshoumaru?" She asked tentatively, stepping closer.

His smooth voice floated through the air, and she could tell something was off... the tone he held was almost evil. "There is good reason why your brothers are so protective of you, Princess." When he turned back to her, Kagome gasped. The golden gaze she had grown accustomed to had hardened, staring through her with an intimidating coldness. "Many wouldn't think twice about harming a delectable thing as yourself."

The princess's eyes widened, and her hair bobbed as she shook her head. "What... what are you talking about?" She stammered, taking a timid step backwards. Her eyes never left his aristocratic face. "You are making me uncomfortable, Lord Sesshoumaru. I want to go back, now."

A smirk grew on the demon's lips. "Oh, you won't be going back." Before the maiden could so much as scream, the demon grabbed her hand and pulled her close, holding his free hand before her face. A dark purple mist appeared from his palm, making Kagome dizzy. As her head began to spin the maiden looked up at Sesshoumaru's face, confusion and betrayal in her eyes. "You are mine, Princess." He whispered softly. Then, all went dark.

*************

"_Princess. Princess, wake up." _

The girl stirred slightly, a dull pain slowly growing clearer as the silky words echoed in her mind. With much difficulty, Kagome opened her eyes and blinked, adjusting to the dimly lit room. She did not recognize where she was, but that was the least of her worries. A blurry figure stood before her, and she struggled to identify it. A glimpse of silvery hair could be made out, and immediately she knew who it was. "S-Sesshoumaru..."

The figure did not speak, but nodded silently as he looked down at her, watching as she pushed herself off the cold floor. Kagome blinked again, hoping it would clear the mess her head was in. "W-what happened? Where are we?" Once more, the towering lord remained silent. The young princess looked around at the dark room, confusion setting in. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what is going on?" She turned her bright eyes upon him, imploring for an explanation.

The demon motioned her to be quiet as he stared at the door across the room. "We have been trapped here." He stayed turned away from the kneeling maiden, lingering on the solid walls as if considering the options.

Kagome shivered lightly, following the lord's gaze. "Trapped," she murmured. "You can get us out, can't you, Lord Sesshoumaru?" It was then she noticed something: the aristocratic demon's eyes were different. The gorgeous amber color that had always captivated her was now an intimidating red-hazel. _This is all wrong. If he isn't Sesshoumaru, then who is he?_

A soft chuckle slipped from the demon's lips, drawing Kagome out of her reverie. "Nothing escapes your attention, does it?" His silky voice drawled softly, eyes unwavering from her still form on the ground. Kagome did not answer, but her silence was enough confirmation for him. Smirking, the demon raised two clawed fingers to his forehead and touched the adorning crest. A dark glow enveloped him, and in a moment Sesshoumaru transformed. As the glow subsided, Kagome gasped and clapped a hand to her face in disbelief.

"Lord Naraku!"

"Yes, dear Princess. We meet again. However, there will be no interference this time." The tall man's smirk widened the slightest bit as the girl straightened herself the best she could on the floor, facing him bravely.

Kagome resisted the urge to cringe under Naraku's intense gaze. "What am I doing here? Where is Sesshoumaru?" She asked carefully. The man before her seemed to have expected the question.

"You, my pet, are here upon my request. As for where that pup lies, I couldn't care less."

The young woman shook her head slowly. "I remember Sesshoumaru was with me before I woke up here... what did you do to him?!"

Naraku smiled coldly, causing a chill to run down Kagome's spine. "That pup was in a meeting with the two young princes, if I recall correctly. It was I who escorted you out of the castle grounds, not he." His dark eyes flickered. "You went quite willingly. Such a _naive_ little girl_._"

Kagome did not know what to say. Of course, now that she thought back she remembered the incident perfectly. "What do you want from me?" She managed to speak out, trying to remain cool under his stare.

He paused for a moment, another smirk tugging at his thin lips. "I want what any man wants from a desirable woman." As he said this, he waved his hands and with a soft cry Kagome was pulled to her feet by some invisible force. Another wave and she stumbled close to him, unable to control her actions. When she was within reach Naraku grasped her arms and pulled her closer, leaving her little room to struggle. "You are quite beautiful, after all. And your title will add to my power." The maiden tried to free herself, but his hands were like steel, bruising her flesh. "You are going to be mine, little Kagome. Forever."

Struggling, the princess looked up at the man in disgust. "I will never be yours." With a final jerk she pulled free and backed away, watching him warily. Naraku seemed amused by this.

"You are not going to have much choice, young lady. In fact, you will do everything I say if you wish to survive. Is that understood?" He reached out and touched her chin, laughing when she slapped his hand away. "Ah, defiance becomes you, my pet.

Kagome raised her head solidly. "I am not your pet! Sesshoumaru will not allow a hanyou like you to keep me against my will. He will come for me, and he will kill you!"

Naraku's eyes held amusement. "I highly doubt that. That pup wouldn't waste his time on a human girl, Princess or not." He frowned momentarily. "Then again," he murmured, gazing at her determined face, "...He has surprised me before in matters that concern you." For a moment the maiden thought he would hurt her, the way his dark eyes flashed. However, the man merely turned away. "I have matters to attend to. I hope you won't misbehave in my absence."

"If it means escaping from this place, I will." Kagome said sharply, holding her gaze as he turned back to her.

Eyeing his captive carefully, the false lord smirked. "Is that so?" With a snap of his fingers, cords materialized from thin air, wrapping themselves tightly around Kagome's arms. "You won't be going anywhere, Princess." Naraku muttered quietly. Another flick of the wrist provided a small bed, where he pushed her down to sit.

"This is the best I can provide at the moment. You understand." On his way out he paused, reaching for a small object on the ground. Straightening, Kagome saw it was her crown. The man placed the circlet on her head just as Sesshoumaru had done, but now the sweet gesture made her flinch. "I will be back for you later. Try to stay out of trouble." With a final nod he left, slamming the door behind him.

The Eastern Princess waited until his footsteps faded away, then she began fighting her bonds. But with the ropes' thickness and her limited strength, she knew she would never be able to loosen them on her own. "Oh, how could I have been so foolish!" She murmured, trying to hold back tears. "I should never have gone with him."

_You did not know any better._

Kagome looked up quickly. That was Sesshoumaru's voice. Had she imagined it? After a moment of silence, she decided she was just tired. Her shoulders heaved slightly as her thoughts turned once more. "I should have realized he was an imposter. The real Sesshoumaru would never have led me out of the castle, not when I was told to stay."

_Naraku tricked you. It is not your fault._

Tears filled her eyes. "Now I'll never go home. I'm lost forever."

_Do not give up. _

With a sob, Kagome let her head fall in defeat. "I can't help it." She whispered. "I need your help, Sesshoumaru. I need you."

*************

The prince carefully looked over the papers set before him. The human princes had obviously done their research, he observed as his golden eyes scanned the words. He and his brother had been reading through the treaty for several hours with the two Eastern Princes and while they wished to continue, he could tell the two humans were tiring. Breathing in slightly, Sesshoumaru rested the crisp pages onto the table. "Perhaps a repose is in order." Rising from his seat, he glanced at Prince Hojo. "We shall continue with the treaty tomorrow, yes?"

Inuyasha yawned and stretched his arms. "I'm all for that." Sesshoumaru did his best to ignore the young hanyou, focusing his attentions on the eldest prince.

Hojo nodded wearily, smiling. "Yes, that is best. It is late now, and we should retire." He too rose, but before he could reach for the papers the door opened. Looking over, the four princes saw Kikyou timidly looking inside, the hopeful look on her face disappearing quickly.

The younger prince motioned for her to enter. "Kikyou. Do you need something?" The woman nodded, her brow creasing slightly.

"Have you seen Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the tutor, then over at the brothers as they stared at each other. Finally Hojo spoke. "She has disappeared again?" He kept his tone light, but the demons sensed the tension in his voice. Kikyou nodded once more, pushing her hair nervously behind her ear.

"Yes. She was supposed to meet me for her lessons after dinner, but she never showed. I thought she might have come here to see..." She faded off quickly, her gaze flickering toward the demon prince. Clearing her throat, she continued. "I have asked the servants if they have seen her. The maid said Kagome had gone to the gardens. No one has seen her since." She wrung her hands fretfully. "Hojo, you don't suppose she has run off again..."

Hojo cut her off, dismissing the thought with a shake of his head. "Kagome knows better. If anything, she would have talked to you first. No," he rubbed his chin, thinking. "... No, she is probably around here somewhere."

He turned to his guests, and Sesshoumaru noted the worry lines on his young face. "I must excuse myself." With that he gave a curt bow and walked out of the room, motioning for Kikyou to follow. She paused for a moment, looking back at Sesshoumaru, then followed Hojo outside.

The Western lord did not notice when the younger prince left; he was too caught up in his own thoughts. _Surely,_ he pondered, _the girl would not wander off after what happened before. _

Inuyasha stood beside the elder demon, watching him closely. "You and the princess sure were getting cozy earlier. Want to share?"

Sesshoumaru growled lightly. "Do you have a point, or are you just trying my patience?" His half-brother scoffed with a loud "keh."

"I'm just saying. The kid likes you. Maybe she was trying to find you." Waving a careless hand, the boy patted out of the room. "Do what you want. I'm going to bed."

After being sure the hanyou was gone, the young lord began to think. He recalled the lingering look Kagome's tutor had given him. Had the princess come looking for him? A few seconds passed, and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes carefully. _Princess..._

*************

Kagome looked up as the door swung open. Her hopes fell as the intruder turned out to be her captor, and she turned her head defiantly. The man strode close, his boots echoing with every step. Seeing her angry stance, Naraku chuckled. "Now, little Kagome, is that any way to treat me? A little more respect is all I ask."

The young woman glared at him. "Coming from the man who kidnapped me," she said icily before looking away once more. Pausing, Naraku nodded thoughtfully.

"You have a point. Perhaps this is better." He snapped his fingers and her ropes fell away, freeing her arms. Immediately, Kagome sprang to her feet and ran for the door. She would have made it if Naraku had not grabbed her around the waist. Ignoring the maiden's cries, he pulled her back to the bed and threw her onto it. The princess gazed up at him, suddenly feeling very afraid. _Have I gone too far? _ The man standing over her had a strange look on his face, bordering between anger and amusement. "You should not have done that, Princess."

Kagome was shaking, but she did not stop. "You should not have kidnapped me! I want to go home!" She shouted in his face, pushing a lock of dark hair out of her eyes. Naraku shook his head, but he let her continue. "If you don't take me back, Lord Sesshoumaru and my brothers will come after me. And I assure you, they will not be merciful."

When she paused to take another deep breath, Naraku smiled. "I have no intention of taking you back. Nor am I worried about your family or that pathetic pup. They can be easily taken care of." Kagome pushed herself up, a worried look on her trembling face. "You see, dear Kagome, I hold onto what is mine. No one will ever take you away from me. If they try..." He smirked, eyes glimmering wickedly. "... I will kill them."

With a cry, Kagome lashed out, beating him with her small fists. "You wouldn't! You're– you're a monster!"

Naraku caught her hands and held her motionless. Leaning close, his hot breath tickled Kagome's neck. "You have no idea what a monster I can become, but if you try anything else I might be forced to show you." The maiden looked away, eyes squeezed shut as she tried desperately to pull from his grasp.

Straightening up, the man indulged his captive's wish and released her hands, letting her fall back to the mattress. "I was planning to free you from your restraints, but now you have shown me I cannot trust you. Perhaps some punishment is in order." Kagome tried to keep a brave face, but the evil glint in his eye made her tremble. As Naraku leaned close, the maiden took another chance.

"Get away from me!" She cried shrilly, swinging her arm wildly. Her hand collided solidly with his face, and a string of curses followed. Kagome sat up and threw another punch. Reacting quicker than before, Naraku caught her wrist in a steel grip of his own and pushed her back down, pinning her. Instantly panic overtook the young princess, and she started crying out in fear. "Don't!"

Naraku's hand slid over her mouth and clamped down tightly, effectively forcing Kagome into silence. "That was unwise, Princess." He leaned over her, his weight crushing her smaller frame. His dark eyes scanned her petrified features for several moments, the smirk growing on his face. "You are a very tempting woman, Princess, very tempting indeed." He moved to continue, but a loud bang interrupted.

Looking up, the two saw a woman standing at the cell door, a hand on her slim waist. "You work fast, don't you?" Her sarcasm was not missed by the young lord, but he chose to ignore it. Kagome, seeing Naraku's pause, began to struggle again.

His gaze flickered from his captive to the intruder. "Kagura. Are you done with your work already? Do not tell me you have waited this long to begin." He relaxed his hold on the princess, and she jerked away as he rose to fully address his minion.

Kagura's dark eyes flashed dangerously. "I am no fool, Naraku. I shall not risk my life without some source of leverage to protect myself." Her fingers brushed against the fan at her belt as Naraku stepped closer, issuing a wicked chuckle from his lips.

"And what sort of... _leverage_, must you have? Surely, your word can convince that pup. And on the chance that fails, I trust your charm can do the rest. If nothing else, just kill him." His lips curled into a sneer. "You could do _that_, could you not?"

Kagome listened, her eyes widening. _Sesshoumaru! _"Kill him?" She quickly rose, facing her captor as he turned back to her. She resisted the urge to step down as he eyed her coolly. When he said nothing to the contrary, the princess glanced over to the woman, a pleading look on her face.

Kagura kept her eyes on the dark-haired hanyou. "As I said, I am no fool. Nor is that _pup_, Naraku." Her piercing gaze never faltered as she waited.

After a moment, Naraku nodded. "If it is leverage you need, you shall have it." He started toward Kagome, who immediately backed away from his hands. The man clucked his tongue impatiently, seizing her wrist and jerking the maiden close. Grabbing her chin, he forced her to look at him. "Now, what could we possibly send?" Kagome tried not to whimper as his harsh fingers slid down her face, trailing over her skin to her collar. They paused there, fingering the silver locket that hung around her neck.

Naraku smiled at the simple trinket, pressing it to Kagome's quivering lips. "This will do nicely." Then, with a quick yank, he broke the chain and threw it to Kagura. She caught it and tucked it into her sash, satisfied.

Kagome gazed at her captor with determined eyes. "Sesshoumaru will not be easily swayed, nor easily killed. I would not underestimate him if I were you."

His red-hazel stare burned into her. "We shall see about that," he murmured, loosening his grip on her wrist. Before she could stumble away, he raised a hand and slapped the young maiden across the cheek, sending her tumbling to the floor. Kagome held in the whimper of pain, propping herself up on her elbow as she tenderly touched her stinging cheek. Naraku crouched down beside her, watching the maiden sharply. "That was for earlier." He straightened up, allowing her to remain on the floor. As he turned for the door, he glanced back at her fallen form.

"Consider yourself lucky, Princess. I trust the next time I return, you will not disappoint me." With a final smirk, he closed the door, locking it behind him. Kagura was waiting in the hall. Naraku leaned close to her. "Unless you wish to be punished as well, I suggest you finish your job." Without another word he strode off into the darkness.

The young woman paused, listening to the soft cries from inside the cell. Her eyes narrowed. _Naraku, you bastard._ Kagura listened for a moment longer, then turned down the hall. She was going to follow his instructions, this time. _The last time, if Fate permits._

Inside the darkening room, Kagome pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, staring absently at the wall. A tear slid down her cheek, soothing the pain a little. _I don't know how much longer I can do this. Please, Lord Sesshoumaru, I need you more than ever._

_*************_

_*************_

Star: So, Naraku finally puts his plan into action. He has a dark mind, who knows what he might do to our little princess?

Sesshoumaru: I hope you do- you wrote the story.

Star: ~_~" Thanks, Captain Obvious.

Kagome: *frowns* You know, there is something odd about this story.

Star: Like what? *worried*

Kagome: Well, I always get knocked out by some creepy villain, and then I wake up in a strange place. Not really good for my self-esteem if I am always playing the damsel in distress.

Star: Aw, but then Sesshoumaru here can save you and you two can fall happily for each other and just be sooo romantic!

Sesshoumaru: No more sugar for you. Ever.

Star: *rolls eyes* Whatever. You know you always save her. It's charming.

Sesshoumaru: Just finish before your readers throw up from a sugar-overdose.

Star: Fine. Please keep reading, and please review- even if it is for suggestions or something like that. I need your feedback to energize me! Except for flames- those sap my energy so fast I cannot finish typing. And we don't want that, right?

Kagome: Right!

Star: So just hit that review button and leave a message! Till next time!


	9. Schemes Revealed

*****************

**Royal Dangers**

*****************

Chapter Nine

Schemes Revealed

Sesshoumaru made his way down the stone walkway. Night had almost fallen outside, but he felt restless. Only two days had passed since his arrival, and already trouble was brewing. The Western Prince thought back to the tutor, Kikyou, and her distressing words about the princess's disappearance. Her brothers had searched the castle and the neighboring village with no results.

The demon paused, glancing out into the twilight. A soft wind brushed through the garden, teasing his silvery hair as he stood motionless among the fragrant yard. His golden eyes surveyed the area in silence. This had been the last place anyone had seen the young highness, a night and a half ago. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he tried to focus.

A strange scent was detected by his sharp senses, and his eyes snapped open, looking around for the source. His gaze narrowed, and he strode silently over to the large tree. There, sitting in one of the branches, was a young woman, a folded fan in her elegant hand.

"I am surprised. With your reputation, I thought you would find me sooner."

Sesshoumaru did not answer, but rather watched the stranger with cold eyes. Stretching slightly, the woman opened her dark orbs, which immediately fixed upon the demon lord. A smile curved on her full lips. "You are quite handsome, however, so I shall forgive you."

He frowned. "What is your business here, woman?"

She leaned back against the tree's trunk, eying him seductively. "Please, call me Kagura." Seeing his stoic mask, she clicked her tongue. "I have a message for you, Prince of the West." The woman stood smoothly and jumped from her perch, landing a few yards away from the demon.

"What is it?"

Kagura straightened slowly, a small pout on her pretty features. "Must we go into the details so fast? I would much rather get to know you." Sesshoumaru did not look amused.

"What is it?" He repeated, narrowing his intimidating gaze.

Silence overcame the garden, broken only by the rustling of the wind. Kagura placed her hand on her hip, tapping her fan softly against her chin. "I see you are not one for words. Perhaps I can fix that." With a flick of her wrist, she let her fan fall open. She murmured a few words too soft for the demon to pick up, and with a quick wave several bolts of energy flew at him in lightning speed.

Immediately, Sesshoumaru unsheathed the Tenseiga and held it before him, deflecting the bolts just in time. Kagura smirked, sending another wave in his direction. Again, the sword stopped the attack, making the energy disappear. Before the young woman could react the Western Prince rushed at her, his clawed fingers circling around her neck. "I would not stall any longer, woman. What is your business with me?"

Kagura grabbed his hand, attempting to remove his fingers but he only tightened his grip. "Release me, and I shall tell you," she challenged, her eyes flashing red. For a moment, Sesshoumaru merely glared at her, wanting nothing more than to keep squeezing. However, his hand went slack, and he pulled away from the woman's thin neck.

He watched as the woman smirked, reaching for her sash. Her long fingers searched for something, finally drawing the item she sought. Kagura lifted her hand to chest level, waiting. Sesshoumaru kept his gaze even, holding his opened palm under hers. Something cold fell into his hand, and the demon broke eye contact to identify the object. His eyebrow rose slightly. It was a locket on a silver chain.

Surprised, he glanced back at the shapely woman, eyes narrowed once more. "Where did you get this?"

Kagura crossed her arms, eying the chain distastefully. "The young woman." Her gaze lifted to Sesshoumaru, almost calculatingly taking him in. "I know what you are searching for, Lord Sesshoumaru." He did not blink, willing her to continue.

Shaking her head softly, the woman clucked again. "Now, now, I don't give away information for free." She smiled temptingly, moving her fingers up his chest. "What will you give me in return?"

The prince seized her trespassing wrist. "Your life," he returned flatly, not letting go. Frowning, Kagura pulled away. Smoothing her form-fitting gown, she nodded.

"I was ordered to keep you busy. However, you aren't as easily distracted as I thought." She pouted slightly, but Sesshoumaru glared impatiently.

"Who ordered you?"

Smirking again, Kagura shook her head. "You know." Her vague answer earned a growl from the demon lord, but he quickly understood.

"Naraku."

Kagura nodded, laughing sourly. "Naraku." She closed her eyes, thinking about her dark master. Opening her orbs once more, she stared back into the golden gaze.

Sesshoumaru sensed the hatred emitting from the woman at the mention of the damn hanyou, but at the moment he did not care. "Where is Kagome?" He asked quietly, ignoring the slight chill as night finally took over. In the last few minutes the sky had darkened tremendously, casting eve's shadow over everything.

The woman shrugged, eyes flickering. "That was not part of the deal." Sesshoumaru flexed his claws angrily, but she did not even flinch. "I will tell you this; Naraku took the girl for personal means, yes, but also as a distraction. He wishes to be rid of the Eastern heirs and take control of the kingdom, but his plan will not succeed if the treaty is resolved. Do not ask me how I know this," she hastened, seeing his eyes narrow. "Just remember. If the treaty is signed, the princess will surely die."

Before Sesshoumaru could move, Kagura reached up and pulled the feather from her dark hair. A blast of wind swept around the Western Prince, and when it was clear he saw the woman had escaped, flying Southwest into the dark. Without a second thought he sheathed his sword and sped after her fleeting image, leaving behind the silver locket on a garden bench.

_*************_

Kagome did not even look up when Naraku entered the room. The young man walked slowly over to the bed where she sat, hugging her knees tightly. "It's been two days, Princess, and no one has even been looking for you. It's as if they have forgotten, could not care less." The maiden kept staring at the wall.

"Someone is going to come," came her defiant answer. The hanyou laughed darkly.

"So naive. No one cares about you, or else they would come searching. Face it. You have no one."Naraku continued to chuckle, standing before the young woman. He held out a small bowl, and Kagome could smell the delicious food. "I, however, am here. I am taking care of you. Eat."

She glanced at the dish in his hand, then looked away again. "I am not hungry," she murmured, doing her best to ignore the tantalizing scent of the white rice and rich meat. In truth she was starving, but the young princess was not going to accept anything her abductor would give her. As the dish was once more pushed in her direction, Kagome slapped it out of Naraku's hand, knocking its contents to the floor.

The man growled impatiently, but quickly controlled his temper. "It does not do to insult me, young lady. I am a patient man, but I will not be tolerant of disobedience."

Kagome finally turned to him. "And I will not obey the man who has taken me from my home against my will." She answered coolly, her blue eyes flashing in anger. Saying this, she turned back to face the wall, ignoring the dark man's piercing gaze.

He frowned deeply, observing the woman's tense shoulders as she breathed heavily. "I suppose I should have realized you would be difficult. You give me no other choice." Before she could resist, Naraku had seized her upper arm and dragged her to her feet, pulling her out of the room and down the hallway. Her cries echoed in the empty corridor, answered only by the sound of their footsteps.

Soon her captor brought the maiden to a halt, pausing outside a heavy door. The hinges groaned angrily as it swung open, and the false lord shoved his captive inside. Kagome glanced around the room. Dark shadows made the room quite intimidating, interrupted by the slightest glimmer of light slipping in through a tiny window on the opposite wall. Once more the young maiden felt fear run through her body. A slam made her jump, and she whirled to see Naraku shutting the door behind himself. He walked over to her, wearing a sadistic smile.

"Let's begin."

Kagome ignored the chill that ran up her spine, electing instead to back away from the approaching man. "Whatever you have planned, it will not work. You cannot control me, and you cannot hold me here." She tried to sound brave, but her confidence was shrinking.

Naraku laughed, a sound that only added to her unease. "Oh, but I will control you. You will follow my every word. You will bend under my will." He caught her arms and leaned close, his breath hot as he spoke. "You will learn, or you will die."

Easily, he whirled Kagome around and motioned to the center of the room. From the ceiling hung dark chains, clinking slightly as if some invisible hand had disturbed them. She gasped, then screamed as Naraku pushed her forward, forcing her arms out. The chains seemed to come alive, securing themselves tightly around her outstretched wrists. With a satisfying click, the man lightly set the maiden on her knees, stepping aside. Kagome eyed her metallic bonds fearfully, forcing herself not to fight against them. _That is just what he wants._

Smirking, the hanyou began to pace, his gaze flickering to the princess's shadowed face. "As you can see, these are enchanted chains. They obey my command, as will you soon enough." Kagome switched her gaze back up, focusing her attention on him.

"I already told you, I will not give in to you. Do what you want, but you will fail, and when I am rescued you shall be spared no mercy." She turned away once more, her head poised defiantly. Naraku clicked his tongue as if telling off a young child. Without a word, he snapped his fingers and Kagome soon found herself on her tiptoes, the metal cutting into her flesh as her arms were stretched taut above her head.

The man stopped before the woman, relishing the surprise and pain in her eyes. He grabbed her chin cruelly. "I told you not to speak in such a tone to me, Princess." Instantly the look of defiance returned in her burning sapphire orbs, her soft lips hardening into a firm line. Naraku chuckled. "You put on quite an act, but I have seen your fear, heard your cries. Do not try to fool me, girl... I know what frightens you." He released her chin harshly, the marks from his fingers imprinted in her pale skin.

Kagome bit her tongue, trying not to speak what was on her mind right then. Instead, she watched her captor as he began to pace again, strolling around her leisurely. "You are a foolish child. No one will ever come for you, ever. You are so simple-minded to even hold onto such a silly notion."

The maiden ignored his cold comments, clenching her teeth to suppress a hiss of pain. Her captor's footsteps stopped behind her, and she involuntarily cringed when he touched her outstretched arms. "You will be forced to give in soon, little one. I will see to it." Naraku muttered, running his hands along the smooth white silk that covered her skin. "Perhaps a little persuasion will make you see things realistically."

The Princess of the East yelped when he jerked her against his body, partly from pain and partly from surprise. "I will never give up, and nothing you do will make me," She repeated over her shoulder. The maiden could feel his chest pressed to her back, his hands moving slowly over the tensed muscles of her stomach.

"I intend to see if that is true, little Kagome. I will go far to prove a point." Naraku chuckled wickedly, his fingers running dangerously close to her chest. Kagome clenched her fists as she tensed up, fear of what he was planning to do overriding her man sensed her fear and smiled. "Intriguing, how a little vixen like yourself can be so reserved. We must fix this problem." With his words his hands moved down toward the sapphire sash at her waist, playing slowly with its knot.

Panicked heat ran through Kagome's face, and she twisted away from his fingers the best she could. "Leave me be!" She gasped angrily, gazing into Naraku's hardened dark orbs. She could read the satisfaction in his eyes as he continued, succeeding in undoing the soft sash. As he pulled the accessory away, her pleas became desperate. "Please, let me go!"

Naraku chuckled, turning her around to face him. He rubbed the silky fabric between his fingers, his gaze lingering on the young woman's rosy cheeks. "Why? When I have you for myself, right now..." As he spoke, the hanyou pressed the cloth to Kagome's lips, gently subduing her distressed murmurs. His free hand brushed her cheek tenderly, watching her cringe as his fingers trailed down her neck to the dress line. "No, I will keep you for a while longer, I think." With a smirk, he pocketed her sash and turned for the door, snapping his fingers. The chains slackened, and Kagome caught herself on the floor. "Until you can behave yourself, you will stay in here." His words echoed menacingly as the door slammed, leaving Kagome in the darkened room alone.

Immediately, she began fighting the chains. True to what he had said, she could not break the links. Suddenly she felt very tired, and Kagome stopped her attempts. Sapphire orbs gazed around the room, lingering on the small window. With much effort, Kagome got to her feet and walked to the opening, moving as close as her metal bonds allowed. Outside it was turning dark, the faint night breeze tickling the maiden's face. As she gazed out into the dimness, her resolve faltered. _I cannot do this. I am not strong enough._ A tear escaped down her cheek, soothing the faint marks from Naraku's harsh fingers. This made her think back to another's helpful touch, and Kagome felt a little better. "Sesshoumaru." She murmured, closing her eyes softly. Thoughts of the demon lord filled her mind, distracting her from her pain. His golden gaze, his stoic mask that somehow seemed to reassure her...

Kagome sighed, relaxing slightly. She slid to the ground, resting her chained wrists on her knees. _For him, I will hold on._

*************

Naraku sat on the stone floor, his cold eyes narrowing as he observed his young captive through the looking glass. _The wench is tougher than I predicted,_ he thought, rubbing his chin_. _He clenched his fingers into a fist. Yes, strong she may be, but he had every intention of breaking her. A wicked thought ran to the front of his mind, and the hanyou let a smile twitch at the corners of his mouth. "Before long, she will beg for me." He closed his eyes and continued to think of the maiden locked away just levels above him, and for a moment he considered returning right then. _Patience. Her defiance only heightens the pleasure she promises. _

His fingers fell to his pocket, retrieving the long, silky sash from its depths. Naraku stared at the cloth for a moment, remembering the silky smooth skin that the princess sported, and the vibrant blue that matched the accessory so perfectly. Her soft lips, her innocent tilt of the chin… The man smiled. All was his now, all of her for himself to claim. But he would work slowly, diligently, to obtain her fully. And soon, her defiant countenance and her willful air would be diminished, and he would take her, broken.

His mind restored, Naraku returned the sapphire fabric to the folds of his pocket and turned back to the door, opening it slowly. Her recess was over, and he looked forward to continuing his work.

*************

Kagura stepped inside the gates, smirking to herself. She knew the Western Prince was bound to have tracked her, just as she wanted. He was not the fool Naraku had marked him as. _Speaking of the devil... _Her red-hazel eyes flickered to the castle doors. The hanyou within would not easily forgive her after he discovered what she had done.

Her gaze shifted again, focusing on the tower. A grim smile graced her red lips. "If I'm going to hell, I might as well make it worth my while."

*************

_*************_

Star: Ooooh, what's the accomplice up to? Will Sesshoumaru rescue the princess in time? How long can Kagome hold out?

Sesshoumaru: I thought I said no more sugar.

Star: Not sugar, my dear fellow, lack of sleep. No sleep makes me ramble on and on and on and on and on and-

Kagome: *whispers* oh, dear.

Sesshoumaru: *to readers* I apologize on this idiotic wench's behalf for her hyper streak, and all the mischief she will indefinitely cause due to her insomnia.

Star: What? No sleep keeps me sharp. *sees the unbelieving stares* It does!

Kagome: Sure it does, Star. Why don't you get some hot chocolate while we close?

Star: *gone at the word chocolate*

Sesshoumaru: *groans* Damn writers. Readers, please help Star get her sleep, for our sake if not for her own. Read her new chapters, send feedback, and possibly hot chocolate if you have any spare packets at home. She requests, as always, for no flames. *glares* This Sesshoumaru will find you if any should appear.

Kagome: *shouts after Star* Save me a mug!

Sesshoumaru: This is going to be a long night.


	10. Revenge Like Rain

*****************

**Royal Dangers**

*****************

**Chapter Ten  
**

**Revenge Like Rain**

Pain shot through her body, and it was all she could do not to scream. When the hurt subsided, her head fell forward, breathing heavily as she hung from the black chains. Naraku watched with a sour frown. Grabbing a fistful of her dark locks, he looked into her eyes. "I am growing tired of your delays, Princess. I am sure you are growing weary yourself." Kagome did not fight him, but her brilliant blue orbs shone defiantly all the same. The hanyou saw this as well, and he shoved her away with a snarl, her body swinging. "You will submit to me, and it will be now."

The young maiden glanced up wearily. "I won't." She stated bitterly with much reservation. Beads of sweat had gathered on her forehead from his use of black magic, but she refused to yield. Naraku growled angrily. Then he composed himself once more, his smirk unsettling to Kagome.

"Oh, you will, my little Kagome. Sooner than you think." Before he would explain the lord snapped his fingers, allowing the chains slacken just enough for the young woman to fall to her knees. He turned and strode out without another word, slamming the door behind his retreating form, nearly blowing out the lantern. Kagome forced herself to relax, allowing her outstretched arms rest limply in the shackles. While he may be many things, Naraku was no amateur when pain was in question. His slow technique was taking its toll on her body; her wrists were rubbed raw by hours of fighting the restrictive chains, and her shoulders ached as she was forced to hang from the ceiling. She relished the precious minutes the chains were slackened, even slightly like now.

As she rested, Kagome fought the urge to sob. She had resolved to not let another tear fall while she remained at Naraku's mercy. _I won't give him the satisfaction,_ she vowed, clenching her fingers tiredly.

In truth, she was fading fast. While the princess had resisted valiantly, she knew her own strength, and it would not hold out much longer. Kagome licked her lips, concentrating on adjusting her arms enough to lessen the stress on her shoulders. Now she regretted refusing food, for its sustenance would surely renew her strength, even if only a small bit.

Her eyes snapped open to the sound of a key turning in the lock. The maiden raised her defiant sapphire orbs as the door creaked open, preparing herself for the inevitable fight she knew Naraku would cause. Much to her surprise, the intruder was a young woman, the one her captor had given the locket. She stood in the doorway, a slim hand resting on magenta silk as she focused her attention on the Eastern Princess.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, her defiance failing as tiredness claimed her. She remained on her guard; anyone aiding her kidnapper was surely no friend of hers. The woman turned her red-hazel eyes on her, as if examining her very soul.

Finally, the woman pursed her lips together and entered, silently shutting the heavy door behind her with a mere wave. As she moved closer, the princess tensed. "What do you want?" She repeated, voicing the question louder.

Kagura quickly brought a manicured finger to her lips. "Unless you wish to summon Naraku, I would be quiet," she warned. Seeing the confusion on the young woman's face, she sighed impatiently. "I have come to help."

Kagome could not hide her surprise. Taking her silence as affirmation, the wind sorceress crouched beside the chained prisoner, examining her metallic bonds. She pulled a pin from her hair and began to pick at the lock, narrowing her eyes in concentration. The princess watched the demoness work, questions filling her mind.

"Why are you helping me?" She finally voiced.

Red eyes flickered to her, then back to the task at hand. "Would you rather I leave you be?"

The maiden shook her head quickly. "I thought you were helping that false lord." A wry chuckle escaped Kagura's thin pressed lips.

"Yes, I am," she muttered bitterly, twisting the pin until a soft click was heard. "But I don't have to make his work easy." Kagura rose and smoothed her form-fitting gown as the young woman slid out of the shackles, catching one hand on the stone ground to keep her balance. "The Prince of the West is on his way. Get as far from here as you can, he will find you."

Kagome winced, rubbing her sore wrists carefully. Hearing this, her eyes brightened. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" _I knew he would come._ Gratitude overcame her, and she bowed slightly. "Thank you," came her soft reply, her words sincere. The older woman nodded, replacing the pin in her ornate hairstyle. As she turned to leave, a thought crossed the princess's mind. "What will happen to you when he finds out?"

Kagura paused, her eyes closed. Finally, she murmured, "It is not worth thinking about," and disappeared through the door. Rising the best she could, Kagome ran after her, but when she stepped into the corridor, she saw the woman had vanished.

Shaking her head, the young maiden brushed her dark locks aside impatiently. _Which way?_ She glanced down both dark ends, biting her lip as she debated. Gathering her white skirts in her hands, Kagome hurried down the left hall. "Just don't let Naraku be this way," she prayed under her breath as she ran as silently as possible.

*************

The demon ran, his incredible speed making the trees around him a mere blur of brown bark and moss green foliage. The woman's scent was weakening, becoming lost as the threat of rain impended. Her trace still lingered in the air, and that was enough for an experienced hunter like himself. Suddenly he stopped, his black boots planted firmly at the edge of the cliff. His golden gaze narrowed as he observed the dark castle before him.

A hundred yards away, tall iron gates were erected, the blackened metal seemingly endless as the top blended into the night sky. The castle itself towered ominously, dark mist swirling at the building's base.

Sesshoumaru shifted his gaze over the structure, examining every inch carefully. Two towers stood, one on either end of the castle; a wooden bridge led to the front doors, though no water flowed under it. Several lamps were lined at the entrance, though the lights within them had been extinguished. This did not bother the Western Prince, as he could see regardless. As well, night was drawing to a close, and the first hints of dawn were appearing. _So soon... his hideout is much further than I expected._

The lord finished his observations, and after a moment's pause jumped off the cliff, landing easily at the foot of the bridge. It would take but little time now, until he had her safe. Just a few minutes more...

*************

Kagome ran through the hallway, her skirts clenched tightly in her hands as she hurried down the long flights of stairs. The notion that her freedom was in her reach empowered the young woman, giving her strength enough to continue moving.

She stepped off the last of the stairs, slowing. A large, spacious hall stood before her, doors at every wall. The lantern lights glimmered eerily, the flame reflecting on the polished floor as clearly as a mirror. As the princess stepped into the open space, her eyes traced the ornate decorations that graced the walls, and the grotesque statues lining each door. She stared at the marble creations, unable to suppress a small shiver that ran up her spine at the sight of them.

Her footsteps made soft clicks as she walked, the repetitive sound quickening as she hurried to leave the corridor. Reaching the end, she gingerly rested her fingers on the door handle. The maiden almost drew back, unsure if she dared reveal what was on the other side. Then courage came back to her, and Kagome drew a deep breath. _Nothing could be worse than what I've been through so far. _With that, she grasped the handle and pulled.

The initial fear and unease gave way as a relieved smile graced her lips. Kagome stepped outside, fresh air smelling better than ever. It was still quite dark, though the sky had lightened considerably since she last had seen outside her cell window. A strange mist lay ahead, making it hard to see the landscape. Even so, her sapphire eyes sparkled as she took a small step, then another. "I'm free."

A drop hit her pale cheek, and she brushed her fingers against the wetness. Another fell, this time hitting her bare shoulder. Kagome lifted her palm, laughing as several droplets pooled in it. They descended faster now, appearing from the graying sky in stronger numbers.

"Again, I underestimated you, Princess."

The laughter evaporated as Kagome whirled around, her eyes growing wide. Naraku's dark form stood in the doorway, his red eyes shining. Anger crossed his face briefly, followed by dark amusement. "Somehow you slipped from your room during my short departure. I suppose I have Kagura to thank for that, am I correct?" He did not wait for her to answer, but stepped out into the rain as well.

"You are clever, I will give you that. Yet you remain a fool, defying me and attempting such escapades. What notion have you conceived, to think I would allow such behavior?" Kagome stumbled back as he came closer, causing a frown to replace his smirk. Naraku paused, swooping his arm slowly, indicating the area. "However, you have failed to escape me just yet. You still remain in my castle, left in my courtyard."

Horrified, the maiden glanced around, her heart sinking as she saw his words were true. The mist had lifted slightly, revealing surrounding stone walls and iron gates. Returning her gaze, Kagome lifted her head bravely. "And what do you plan on doing with me now? You have done your worst; I do not fear you, nor your tactics."

The hanyou narrowed his eyes. His midnight locks became slick as the rain poured around them, matching her own ebony strands as they lay plastered to her head. The man moved closer, his boots becoming mud-splattered as he strode across the yard. "There are many things I know that would make even your pretty brow sweat with fear, my love. What you have experienced so far is nothing compared to what I can do."

He lunged at the princess, who screamed in terror and turned on her heel, slipping in the muddy battlefield that the rain had changed the courtyard into. Fingers grasped at her arm, attempting to pull her back, but they only succeeded in grabbing her sleeve. The white silk ripped, and as Kagome pulled away the sleeve tore apart from the rest of the material, leaving her right arm almost bare. She continued to run as Naraku threw the scrap of cloth down in amusement. "Why run, my pet, when you know it is futile?"

Kagome paused behind a tree, gasping for breath. She could hear the man near by, but she was not going to give in without a fight. Biting her lip, she glanced around, trying to decide the best place to run to. The false lord was between her and the castle door, but perhaps if she reached the gate, she would have enough time to lift the latch and escape...

A hand landed on her shoulder, sending another scream into the air. She slapped the broad fingers away, but his arm had woven its way around her waist, pulling her back. Kagome fought desperately, crying out and squirming as he pulled her to his chest. Naraku's hot breath tickled her ear as he leaned forward. "Now you shall see my worst, just as you wanted." He eyed her with a smirk, seeing how her gown stuck to her curves like a second skin.

Struggling, Kagome glared. "You bastard!" She shouted, trying to shove him away. He retaliated by slamming her against the tree, ignoring her gasp as the breath was knocked from her.

"I have had enough of your defiance, Princess. You will submit to me!" Naraku growled. When the maiden opened her mouth again, he clamped his fingers over her lips, silencing her cry. The taste of mud and sweat reached her senses, and Kagome tried her best not to retch.

The hanyou's fingers dove into his pocket, retrieving the blue sash. "Let's put this to good use," he murmured, deftly tying the fabric around the maiden's wrists. Kagome whimpered under his hand, frantically trying to push him away to no avail. This only caused the man to chuckle as he tied the ends of the sash to the branch above her head, leaving her stuck. "Much better."

Kagome jerked her face out of his hand. "Only cowards resort to chains and bonds to restrain a woman," she spat, staring at the man with intense hatred. She twisted her arms, trying to loosen the sash's knots. The rain was against her, however, as the water only served to tighten the makeshift rope.

Naraku smiled. "Ah, but chains and bonds work so beautifully. Now your hands cannot interfere while I explore." As he said this he ran his fingers along her collarbone, enjoying her shudder as he delved deeper. His digits touched the rise of her breasts, resting on the wet skin as water droplets ran down between them. Kagome clenched her hands and jaw, trying her best to control her trembles.

"Don't touch me!" she ordered, kicking his shin with all the force she could muster. The false lord winced, then returned the favor with a slap across the cheek.

"Not wise, Princess."

Kagome felt tears join the raindrops that graced her face, mingling the salty and sweet liquid. The tree bark against her back felt rougher now that the rain had soaked through her dress. The material of her gown clung to her skin, and as it got wetter the princess thanked Kami for the many layers, keeping the white fabric somewhat opaque. Naraku kept trailing her flesh, cupping one breast as his other hand continued, moving upward between her thighs.

The maiden turned her head to the side, clamping her eyes shut as a blush graced her face. She kicked again, succeeding in hitting the juncture between his legs. Naraku stumbled back, pain flashing across his face. "I told you, do not touch me!"

In a moment, the man shot his hand out, seizing her throat. "You have no say here. I will do what I wish, touch you when I wish. Is that clear?" He growled, squeezing her neck in emphasis. Kagome gasped, his fingers crushing her delicate windpipe. She wanted to scream, but his fingers tightened, as if he read her thoughts.

"Naraku."

A deep baritone reached their ears, and the hanyou twisted to see who dared interrupt. His eyes narrowed upon the motionless intruder. Sesshoumaru stood not fifty feet away, his golden eyes fixed unwavering on them both.

Matching his gaze, Naraku loosened his hold on the princess's neck. The wind howled as the storm grew stronger, the rain now pelting the three figures. "So, you found me, pup. Much sooner than I expected." Naraku sneered, his red eyes flashing. The Western heir glared.

"You do not merit my concern, half-breed. I come to retrieve what you stole." Sesshoumaru stated, resting his hand on Toukijin. "And I have come to exterminate you."

With a snarl, Naraku clenched his fists. "Try as you like. The princess is mine!" As he spoke, his body began to change, elongating itself. Kagome watched, terrified, as bulbous tentacles ripped through his shirt, slithering menacingly around him. Long, sharp legs, like those of a spider, added to the mess of tentacles, giving Sesshoumaru the impression of a large arachnid. _And such creatures are bugs, meant to be crushed._

The transformed hanyou smirked, his upper body still human. "Why do you hesitate, dog? Attack me, and I'll absorb your power into my body." A slimy tentacle climbed up Kagome's form, causing a panicked cry to escape her lips. The black appendage slid along her jaw, then adjusted itself over her mouth, silencing her. "And with you out of the way, her body shall be mine to do with as I please." Sesshoumaru read the maiden's terrified sapphire eyes, then unsheathed his sword.

"Your battle is with me, not her. Now fight!" He rushed at the hanyou, who issued a wicked chuckle. Spiked tentacles shot in his direction, slowing the demon lord. With an arc of his sword, he sliced right through the appendages, leaving the bulbous flesh to writhe on the muddy battlefield. Before he could attack, the pieces multiplied, attaching themselves to his booted foot. Sesshoumaru kicked away the flesh, narrowing his eyes at the amused man. "You waste my time, Naraku."

Obliging his wish, the spider form swung a sharp pincer at his opponent, slamming into the ground as the daiyoukai jumped into the air. He barely had time to touch the ground when he was forced to leap again as a second razor-sharp leg followed his movements.

Kagome winced in pain as the pulsing flesh over her mouth began to burn. She wished she could scream, to warn Sesshoumaru or distract her captor somehow so her nightmare could end. Her blue orbs watched in terror as the Western prince continually attacked and evaded everything Naraku threw at him. Whenever he slashed through a piece of tentacle, the pieces doubled, inching their way toward him in hopes of latching onto his skin. Fresh pincers re-grew along the hanyou's bare back, clicking together angrily as they moved to stab or slice the evasive Sesshoumaru. Naraku threw insults and jeers at the experienced fighter, then roared when yet another appendage was torn away.

The encroaching tentacles shot around Sesshoumaru, barely missing his right shoulder as he leaped and slashed. His golden eyes tinged with red as his anger rose. He did not know how the hanyou could regain his limbs so easily, nor how to defend himself from the sticky flesh of tentacles that multiplied with every slice of his sword. The daiyoukai growled. More than anything he wanted the battle to end, wishing he could do so quickly with one of Toukijin's demonic attacks. However, with the despicable hanyou placing himself so close to the princess, he knew he could not do so without risking her life along with the monster.

Ducking a long, slashing tentacle, the demon ran right up the creature. Swinging his sword, he cut through the black flesh that held silent the young maiden. The pieces fell to the ground, sliding toward Kagome's feet. With a shriek she kicked the slimy flesh, her foot slipping lightly in the muddy grass.

Sesshoumaru grimly suppressed a smile, knowing it was neither the time nor the place. Instead, he focused his attentions on the towering mass that was Naraku, aiming his evil-looking sword at his chest.

Naraku frowned sourly as he was forced back, away from the tree and its captive. Things were not going according to plan. The princess, the treaty, the angry demon before him... thoughts of such swirled in his head, and he growled inwardly. _I will have my way, and no pup will stop me! _Lifting his head, he smirked at the posed warrior, ready to continue the battle. "Your reputation is lacking, Lord Sesshoumaru. Surely you can do better." A deep purple mist formed around him, strengthening as it filtered in the daiyoukai's direction. Kagome began to cough, inhaling the poisonous miasma. Sesshoumaru, however, seemed unaffected by the mist.

His sword took aim. "Enough tricks." Tilting the weapon ominously, he narrowed his eyes. "Die." The blade glowed as demonic energy swirled around it, and with the speed of a true warrior he sliced through Naraku's upper torso. Blood spurted from the hanyou's mouth as his eyes went wide, the tentacles and pincers evaporating into thin air.

Taking on a human form, Naraku fell to his knees, an arm spreading on his stomach as dark blood spilled freely from the deep wound. He looked up as Sesshoumaru stepped forward, the rain pouring on his astonished face. "How can... such power... defeat me?"

Raindrops slid down the stained blade in the Western heir's hand. "A half-breed can never measure to this Sesshoumaru," he spoke coldly, his words cutting the air. He raised the sword in both hands, and with a final thrust, the false lord was finished.

Satisfied, the Prince of the West returned the weapon to its sheath, glancing at the toppled body of Naraku in disgust. His sensitive ears picked up a soft cry amidst the steady pour of the rain, and his attention turned to Kagome.

She met his gaze, no longer fighting to free herself. As he moved closer, a tired smile graced her lips. "Sesshou-" she started softly, but she was cut off by the demon's lips as they pressed against hers. She was surprised at first, but she quickly melted into the kiss as his warm hand tilted her face closer. A few moments passed before they broke apart, the need for air burning in their lungs. Kagome gazed up into the Western Prince's golden orbs, mixed emotions threatening to overflow.

"I was afraid you had forgotten me."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, his nose tickling the maiden's forehead. "Never." As he spoke his clawed hands reached up to her outstretched wrists, slowly pulling at the sash's knot. Once succeeding, the demon caught the princess as she slipped.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist, ignoring her sore muscles as they groaned at the task. Burying her head into his chest, she held onto him tightly. "Don't let me go," she murmured almost inaudibly, her face snuggled in the softness of his ivory pelt. "Don't let me go." She felt the pressure of his lips against the top of her head.

"I couldn't if I tried."

They stayed together in silence for several long minutes, letting the rain pour over them. Finally, Kagome broke the quiet, tilting her head to gaze into the daiyoukai's eyes. "May we go home now? I am so tired..."

Without speaking, the demon lord gathered the soaking woman in his arms and headed toward the Eastern Kingdom where her family waited.

*************

_*************_

Star: Aw, how sweet is that?

Sesshoumaru: Again, humans are so easily pleased.

Star: *rolls eyes* C'mon, you have to like this chapter. You slayed your nemesis, you get your princess, and you both share your first kiss!

Sesshoumaru: I suppose that makes it worth the torment of being part of this story?

Star: Wait till next chapter. *evil grin* I am sure you will enjoy it immensely.

Kagome: Enjoy what?

Sesshoumaru: It is not polite to tease, wench.

Star: Well, Romeo, you'll just have to wait. I hope all of you readers enjoyed this--I have a thing for having my characters in the rain. Please send your comments and reviews if you wish for more of this gooey sweetness. But remember, no flames-romance burns just as easily as paper or a marshmallow. And that would just be a perfectly good waste.

Kagome: Agreed.

Star: So, keep reading, I'll try to update again soon! It all depends on how my leads cooperate. Bye!


	11. Dawn's Rendezvous

*****************

**Royal Dangers**

*****************

**Chapter Eleven**

**Dawn's Rendezvous**

*****IMPORTANT MESSAGE*****

**This chapter contains lemony goodness... aka, full of the good old-fashioned loving. Finally understand the rating? This is for your own good I warn you- If you do not want your brain to turn into lemon mush, then turn back now. All who dare continue, please enjoy the delicious lemonade set below.**

*****************

Kagome let her eyes flicker open as the wind on her face died down. She felt very warm, and tilting her head, she saw she was in Sesshoumaru's arms. The sight of the daiyoukai was reassuring, and she snuggled in his strong hold, mumbling inaudibly. Her rescuer glanced at her, then drew to a stop. "Kagome, we are here."

She struggled to open her eyes again, trying to shake her weariness aside. "That's... good," she finally replied. She lifted her head to see where they were, and was surprised to see trees. "Where are we?" Her sapphire eyes lit upon the demon, searching for an explanation.

Sesshoumaru carefully set her upon her feet, keeping her steady with a still hand. "Just outside the village. We must talk before we return." An uneasy feeling hit her stomach, and Kagome only nodded, feeling suddenly awake. It was still raining slightly, drops landing around the two as they stared at one another in silence. Molten gold searched her young face, and the princess knew her cheeks were flushed. Finally, the demon broke the still dawn air. "What is your wish now, Kagome?"

The question took her off guard. The surprise evident in her eyes, she answered, "I do not understand." Sesshoumaru stood before her, his silvery strands sleek against his back and forehead. As she waited for him to explain the curious question, she noticed his face was no longer impassive and cold. His mask that he took so much care into preserving was forgotten as he towered in front of her. The thought made the corners of her lips turn up.

"Where do you wish to go with this?" The soft words reached her ears over the pound of the rain. "With us?"

Kagome opened her mouth, then closed them, understanding. "I-I do not know." She wanted desperately to explain what her heart was dying to scream, that she wanted to keep him close, but she kept her mouth shut. _What if he had second thoughts?_ "What do you think?"

The Western Prince frowned, refraining from batting an eye as a drop of water slid down his face. The woman before him seemed to shiver, though he doubted it was from the cool rain. _What do I want?_ "That kiss..." he began, then hesitated. The thought made him smile inwardly. _Here I am, the great Lord of the Western Lands, hesitating before a mere slip of a girl._ Yet he knew she was much, much more than that. "That kiss..." Kagome waited anxiously, biting her lip.

"Do you... regret it?" she asked, her voice small. She wanted to turn away from the gold that seemed to study her every movement, but she could not help but meet his gaze. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch before returning to their usual cool stare. Inwardly, the action made Kagome cringe. _He does. I am such a fool..._ She began to turn away but a clawed hand caught her chin in its grasp, tilting her face back toward him.

Sesshoumaru felt his resolve slip as her large eyes met his, tears forming in the deep blue. A small curse fell from his mouth. "Damn it." He leaned down and met her lips with his own, enjoying the sweetness of both the princess and the rain that fell on their faces. Kagome rested her hands on his chest, closing her eyes, unaware of the small growl from the demon at her touch. His clawed fingers traveled down the small of her back, resting against the soaked fabric as he pulled her closer.

Kagome gasped into his mouth as she opened her eyes to see his golden orbs staring back. The corners of his lips twitched into a smirk as he took advantage of this, delving deeper into the sweet cavern of her mouth. His tongue danced around hers, teasing her with his skill. Her whimper only made him respond with more heat, and he began gently nipping her lower lip.

Suddenly he pulled away, very aware of the hardness she had given him. "Kagome," he began, his breath slightly ragged. She shook her head, interrupting.

"Do not... stop." It had grown lighter during their brief escapade, and in the pale pink light, he saw her face had grown quite red. "Please."

The words heated him further, and he swept to steal another kiss from her ready lips. "I cannot... keep my head... around you," he murmured between kisses, which she met eagerly. He knew he could not take her, not there in the cold forest, but there were many things he still could do.

Kagome no longer cared that she was blushing, for she was too wrapped up in the daiyoukai's caresses to think of much else. She felt warm despite the chill brought by the cool rain. Pulling away slightly, she reached up with a dainty finger and traced the markings on his face. Her fingertips barely brushed his wet skin, following the stripes on his cheeks and the crescent that adorned his forehead, pushing aside the silvery bangs that stuck against his skin. The Western lord's claws followed suit, outlining her lips and soft cheeks with extreme gentleness she was surprised he possessed.

Another low growl escaped, and Kagome found herself pressed once more against the bark of a tree. Warm hands secured themselves on each side of her face, holding her still. Sapphire met gold, searching for an explanation for the sudden roughness. "Sesshoumaru..." He shook his head, resting his forehead against hers.

"Do not speak. Let me teach you."

Slowly, she nodded, aware of his claws as they gently tilted her head to the side, exposing her slender neck. Sesshoumaru leaned close, the smell of her intoxicating to his superior nose. The tip of his nose reached her ear as he placed a soft kiss on her jaw, following the line with excruciating slowness. Kagome tried not to shiver as his tongue snaked out, brushing away a droplet that slid down her cheek. Firm lips pressed against her neck and traveled lower, enjoying the taste of her skin as he traveled over her bare shoulders. This time the maiden could not stop herself from gasping, and she could feel the smirk on the demon's face as he continued his work.

Finally he stopped, finding a piece of exposed flesh that suited him. Flicking the spot with his talented tongue, he nipped her gently with his teeth. Kagome whimpered; though the experience was surprisingly pleasurable, she wanted him to return to her lips so she could taste the rawness of his masculinity. "Please," she started to plead, but he cut her off as he began to suck on her soft skin. She cried, pressing unknowingly against him, causing Sesshoumaru to groan.

He lifted his head to see hers was pressed back against the bark of the tree. "We should return to the castle," he murmured, stroking her satin cheek with a stray finger. Kagome shook her lovely face, a shy smile gracing her lips.

"I-I do not want to return, just yet." Sapphire sparkled in the growing light, matching the glitter of raindrops surrounding them. "I must thank my rescuer." She pushed herself away from the tree, and the Western prince stepped aside. Hesitantly, Kagome reached up for the demon's face, trailing her fingers downward. She stopped as her hands encountered the cold, slippery metal that protected his shoulder and chest. Glancing up, she saw his molten eyes grant her permission, and the princess carefully disconnected the pieces of armor, letting them slide off. She placed the pieces on the mossy ground, then returned to meet his gaze once more.

Kagome did the same with the two swords at his side, laying the weapons beside his other belongings delicately. Next came the soft, dew-ridden pelt, which Sesshoumaru had to help detach for the young girl. He waited patiently, curious to see what she would do. All that remained was his soaked clothes, and the daiyoukai controlled himself to keep the items on until she removed them. When she rose again, the young maiden stood on her tiptoes, trying to reach his face. Still several inches short, Kagome pouted and looked expectantly at the towering demon, who chuckled and closed the distance.

After a moment, she broke away, falling back on her heels. Licking her lips hesitantly, she placed her hands on his shoulders and applied a little pressure, trying to push him down. Suppressing a grin, the demon drew her hands away and slid to the ground, his orbs never leaving hers. Sesshoumaru settled on the damp ground and rested against the tree the young woman had just been pressed against. Brushing aside a lock of wet ebony hair, Kagome lowered herself before him, kneeling on the ground.

The demon lord felt his breath catch in his throat as she stretched up and offered a long, teasing kiss that trailed from his neck up to the corners of his lips. Growling in appreciation, he pulled the girl off her knees and onto his lap, adjusting the hem of her dress so she could sit comfortably. Now the semi-opaque fabric was pushed up her slender legs, yet still hid her modestly. Pulling on her wrist, Sesshoumaru drew the Eastern princess up to his chest, circling his free arm around her waist. "What is your wish?"

Kagome blushed, not understanding her rush of feelings. _I can barely breathe near him, let alone think._ It was then she realized he had spoken again, repeating his question with a sensual smirk. "Will you... take this off?" She fingered the printed silk that clung to his skin, trying to make her voice sound casual. Sesshoumaru stared at her, raising a silver brow.

"You do it."

Kagome blinked, her mouth falling open. She did not expect such an answer from the demon, the one who had always been so indifferent and stoic before. Casting a glance at his face, she saw he was waiting. Her fingers twitched nervously, but they moved lower to free the ends of the garment from beneath his obi. His arm around her waist fell to his side as she leaned back, giving her arms the room to move. Rain pelted around them, but the sting of the droplets missed the couple as they sat beneath the large tree. Kagome lifted her hands once more, then stilled, drawing them to her chest. "I-I can't."

Strong hands grasped hers, pulling them closer to his own body. "You can." Sesshoumaru guided the fingers to the edge of his haori, curling the tips over the fabric. Taking a deep breath, Kagome finished the task, slowly peeling the layers apart. Her soft hands pushed both layers aside, revealing a well-toned chest and sculpted abs. Her heart quickened, and the maiden gazed back up to see him nod reassuringly. Dropping her eyes, she focused once more on his exposed skin, slowly becoming slick with moisture.

Kagome pushed the haori off his shoulders, unable to gaze away from his chest. Impulse overcame her, and she leaned close to plant a kiss on his collarbone. A strangled growl rumbled in his chest, and the princess lifted her eyes to see his head tilting back. Pleased, she repeated the action, shifting downward as she continued. Her teeth grazed against his bare skin, sending ripples of pleasure through his chest. The woman's touch was addicting, just like her taste, he thought. The muscles of his stomach tightened as Kagome kissed him, and Sesshoumaru had to fight to control the urge to lay her on the ground and take her then.

Instead, he stopped her, leaning forward to allow strands of silver to fall off his muscular arms. "Allow me." Sesshoumaru let his hands run up the maiden's legs, delving under the skirts of her dress. Immediately, she struggled to pull his hands away, her cheeks reddening. The daiyoukai paused, squeezing her flesh reassuringly before continuing his path. He lifted the layers of cloth higher up her legs. "I wish to see you as well."

Kagome offered no resistance, though she squeezed her hands into fists to calm her nerves. The nimble hands found the juncture between her legs and tweaked the soft folds of her maidenhood. Her mouth opened in surprise, and Kagome threw her head back with a moan. "Kami," she whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut. Sesshoumaru merely smirked, taking care to not cut her with his claws. He played with her again, teasing the opening with his thumb and forefinger. The girl astride him began to struggle, her mind whirling at the strange new sensations.

The Western Prince stopped his attempts suddenly, his golden eyes glimmering. "Not yet," he murmured, seeing the confusion lining her features. His hands lifted the bunches of fabric. "Lift your arms." Kagome did so reluctantly, holding them slightly bent above her head as she waited curiously. Sesshoumaru gave her a quick kiss as he lifted the material further up her body and over her head. The dress easily peeled from her body, leaving the young princess in a thin, strapless white chemise that hugged her skin. Sesshoumaru tossed the dress beside his discarded haori, frowning slightly. He made quick work of the chemise, cutting a line down the middle of the undergarment.

Kagome squeaked and drew her arms around her chest, holding up the tattered fabric. "That's not fair!" she retorted, blushing heavier than before. Sesshoumaru only raised an eyebrow in response and wrapped a bare arm around her waist, gently pulling her fingers away.

"Trust me," he murmured smoothly, stroking her back. He held out his hand, and after a moment's hesitation, Kagome allowed him to take away the ruined cloth. She barely noticed the rain melt away as his warm hand pulled her closer. "Remove your arms," commanded the demon lord, his words soft as he continued to massage her lower back.

Kagome bit her lip, suddenly very aware of her nakedness. "I can't," she murmured a second time, heat rushing to her face. The demon raised an eyebrow, and with his free hand he cupped her face.

"You underestimate your abilities, Kagome." Gold shining, he leaned and kissed her with tantalizing slowness, aware of the maiden's body betraying her. Her hands drew away and moved up his chest, grasping his shoulders as he deepened the kiss.

His hands disappeared from her back and chin, latching themselves on her wrists. Breaking away from the moment, Kagome realized she had been tricked as he secured her hands behind her back with one of his own. Deep blue gazed at the smiling prince with a pout. "You cheated."

Sesshoumaru merely smirked, stroking her cheek with a claw. "I am a demon." His gilded eyes gazed at her newly revealed body for several moments, drinking in her image and debating where to start. Before she could reply, he leaned down and kissed her collarbone, just as she had done to him. A jolt of electricity ran through her, and Kagome shivered. The daiyoukai noticed but continued without delay, his mouth exploring her open skin with an intense hunger.

The princess gasped when he moved his tongue down the valley between her curves, squirming as he did so. "Be still," he murmured from his position, his free hand now cupping one beautiful breast as his lips moved to the other. Kagome did her best, but she still could not help another shiver. Her voice trembled as she moaned, the sound intensified in Sesshoumaru's ear.

_For a mortal of seventeen, she is very well rounded,_ he thought as he worked slowly around one perfect breast. He had known this, remembering when he had surprised her in his baths. Yet seeing her in the flesh, with no towel to hide from him, made him hunger to taste the ripe mounds. His lips never quite reached the top, wanting to prolong her reaction as long as possible. The young princess moaned again, her face still sporting the innocent blush from before. Another whimper escaped her open mouth, and Sesshoumaru indulged her unspoken wish, taking her rosy peak into the warm cavern of his mouth.

"Ah!" Her cry was soft, but he still heard it. Kagome struggled against his restraining hand, unable to contain the feeling of ecstasy at the simple action. Never had she felt like this before. Warmth spread across her body as the youkai continued to suckle her, moving now to her twin peak. _How he can make me feel so..._ She managed to open her eyes to see his smirking face, and she blushed deeper. _He is doing this on purpose, knowing how I will react!_

Sesshoumaru removed his mouth from her sensitive skin, finally releasing her hands. "You respond so easily, princess."

Kagome's eyes flashed, a small grin fixing itself on her rosy lips. "It is not hard with you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning close. Her breasts pressed against his bare chest, causing the lord to tense slightly. Her nose nuzzled against his cheek, her eyes lidded. "Where do we go from here?"

The Western prince was not to be outdone. With strong arms, he lifted the maiden and changed positions, laying her on top of his soft pelt. His need was urging him now, painfully waiting for him to respond. _She is not ready,_ he forced back, eyeing the nervous form beneath him. A smile graced his lips, and Sesshoumaru glanced at the princess with glimmering eyes. "Let us finish what I started."

Kagome watched, confused, as his head reached her firm stomach, soft lips moving down to her naval. A moment later, however, his hands pushed her legs slightly apart, his face moving lower. Her eyes widened. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you can't-" but her protest was cut off when his tongue slid into her. Her head flew back at the intense pleasure. "Sesshoumaru..."

He felt her hands entangle themselves in his silvery hair. Encouraged, he continued, his mouth tasting and teasing her maidenhood with every stroke of his tongue. Her erotic nectar was deliciously addicting, the sweetness far exceeding his predictions. Sesshoumaru delved deeper, enjoying her moans of delight.

His hands roamed over her wet stomach, only now remembering the rain that was still falling. The patter of the cool liquid tingled on his exposed back, combining with the groaning pleasure of tasting Kagome's center, overloaded the demon's senses. His gentle ministrations became rougher as he sucked and licked her core, feeling the shiver of her climax coming. He was correct, for a moment later Kagome cried out from the strange feeling as she came, the sweet nectar welcome in the lord's mouth.

Satisfied, Sesshoumaru lifted his head, disentangling her fingers as he knelt above her. Her eyes pleaded for more, but his rational mind told him no, not there. _She deserves better. _Growling in frustration, he pressed his forehead against hers, trying to think. A timid voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Did I do something wrong?" His golden eyes opened in surprise, then softened as he saw her bite her lip as she often did when she was nervous. Sesshoumaru caught himself before he laughed, resulting in a soft "hn."

Stroking her cheek, he shook his head. "No, princess." He frowned slightly. "I do not wish to harm you."

Kagome felt her chest rise and fall with each breath, just barely touching his skin with each rise. "You could not harm me. I trust you." She lifted her hand and touched his soft lips, brushing her fingertips over them. "Please."

With a relieved growl, he grasped her hand and stole a kiss from her inviting mouth. Sitting up, he moved to untie the yellow obi from his waist, but was halted when Kagome sat up as well. Her trembling fingers loosened the long sash, pulling it free. She stilled at the sight of the tented hakama pants, but wrapped her fingers inside the fabric and pulled the garment down, freeing his muscular legs.

All that covered him now was his fundoshi, and he removed the object himself, remaining above her. Kagome felt herself blush as she gazed at the juncture of his legs. She was a little afraid of the sight, as any modest maiden would be. And yet, she was curious, and with hesitant fingers, she touched him carefully.

The member hardened further at her touch, and Kagome heard the demon growl approvingly. Pushing herself up, the princess could not stop herself. She fingered the organ softly, wrapping her hands around its length. Sesshoumaru groaned, but she was too involved to hear. Shifting, Kagome explored the unknown object, feeling the hardness with wonder.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her hands, stopping her movements. "Your touch is enough to drive any mad," he muttered, laying her back down. Her hair pooled around her as she waited, her breath caught in her throat as she saw the way he looked at her. The demon gently opened her legs, filling the space with his body. Positioning himself at her center, he hesitated, sensing the sudden spike of fear from the young woman.

"Kagome, I will not harm you."

She nodded, believing the firm words. Sesshoumaru moved inward, entering slowly until he reached her virgin barrier. Before he pressed forward, he licked her shoulder, trying to reassure the trembling maiden. Then, he thrust quickly.

Kagome arched her back, surprised at the sudden pain. A whimper fell through her open lips, and Sesshoumaru moved to cover them. "The pain will ease, princess. Be still." He waited patiently, smoothing her wet hair and brushing aside the tear that fell from her closed eye. "Let me help." He rubbed his hands over her body, trailing on her stomach and up the soft underside of her breasts, his other hand still stroking her hair.

She nodded, forcing her muscles to relax as he waited. But Kami, it hurt! She had no idea such a pleasurable occurrence such as sex could bring such pain. Yet, as she focused away from the tearing pain inside her, she felt her body contract tightly against his member, sending pleasant vibrations throughout her insides. Strong arms encircled her, and she opened her eyes to see the underlying concern in his own golden ones. "I-I trust you."

Sesshoumaru took the words as confirmation to continue, and he thrust deeper, moving his sex back and forth. The strong pulse of her body was urging him to move faster, and he abided the silent request. Each thrust moved deeper into her cavern, sending cries of bliss to her lips as she grasped his shoulders, her nails scraping against his skin. Time went by, unknown and not important to either lover as they continued to dance in each other's arms, Kagome's heated cries merging with his own groans of pleasure.

Kagome felt pressure build inside her, and she recognized the feeling from before. "S-Sesshoumaru, I..." Her voice faded into a loud moan as he leaned close, nibbling at the spot above her collarbone. The Western prince kept his strong pace, his strokes delving deep as she writhed beneath him.

He felt his own body rise to climax, and he knew she was on the verge as well. "I know." With one last powerful thrust, he released, meeting her own climax as she screamed. The powerful shocks continued for several moments, shuddering over the pair with surprising strength.

Sesshoumaru pulled away, falling to the princess's side. They rested against his pelt, eyes closed as the rain continued, finally noticed for the first time. The drops washed the sheen of arousal from their bodies, filling the air with the sweet, erotic scent of their coupling. Kagome turned to the demon, snuggling close to his naked body, trying to find his heat. He drew her closer with a powerful arm, allowing her to rest her silky head on his chest.

The youkai stayed like this for a while, listening to the young woman's slowed breathing. She had fallen asleep, but not before gracing him with a few indulgent kisses. Now she seemed more like an angel, with her porcelain skin and dark hair that flowed haphazardly over her back and shoulders, just resting on the rise of her gracious breasts. When she awoke, he would probably indulge in their sweetness once more, he thought, gazing at her. Then he frowned. He had just taken the most valuable object of any maiden, the precious virginity that was so prized. Had he been too wrapped up in her to have forgotten this?

Sesshoumaru sighed, squeezing the maiden closer. _No,_ he thought. _No longer a maiden. I have taken that from her._ Yet he felt no guilt, no remorse for his actions. The princess was delectable, her large eyes urging him on. No, she was as responsible for this act of joining as he was.

The demon lord rested his head back, thinking. Light was now pouring through the trees along with the fading rain, waking the inhabitants with the growing beams. Any chance of sleep evaded him, for now he would have to watch for foolish beings who might interrupt their camp. While few would take on the great youkai, the tempting flesh of the exposed princess might be enough to lure a bolder creature.

She moaned quietly, and his attention was focused upon her sleeping form. Yes, Kagome was a flower he would have to be careful of. She had shown her thorns in the past, but he learned his way around them, and the sweetness that she offered was well worth his patience. Reaching for his outer haori, the demon placed the damp covering over her shoulders, making the petite woman seem even smaller.

Shifting his weight, Sesshoumaru drew the princess into his lap, holding her carefully. Tomorrow, they would return to the castle. Tomorrow, the business that had brought him to the Eastern Kingdom would be tended to. But, that was tomorrow. Today, she would be his.

*************

*************

Star: Wow. Romance really moves fast, doesn't it? Not really a plot to this chapter, but hopefully there's enough citrus to keep you reader's sated.

Kagome: Yes, though I fail to see how fruit has anything to do with this story.

Sesshoumaru: Do not concern yourself with her mutterings.

Star: *wicked look* So, how did you two like your little, erm, get together? It looks like you two are quite cozy.

Sesshoumaru: *lifts eyebrow* I suppose.

Kagome: This has to be the best chapter you have written, Star. *blushes*

Star: Yes, and it's the last one. I figure it's a great place to stop. The readers will all be thinking, what's happening tomorrow? But that's it. It's done.

Kagome: Star, you cannot leave your readers hanging! Why, I haven't even seen my brothers yet, and the treaty hasn't been finished, and...

Star: *laughs* relax, I was kidding.

Sesshoumaru: *not pleased* Do not 'kid' anymore, wench.

Star: Geez, can't even take a joke. Well, thanks for reading my lemony goodness, I will try to update soon. Chapters take time to write, you know, not all of them were already completed.

Kagome: Now I'm thirsty for lemonade.

Star: *grins* I'm sure Sessy will get you some in the bedroom.

Sesshoumaru: *already leading Kagome away* Make yourself useful and go write.

Star: Yes, well, please send a review, don't forget! I want to thank my first reviewer, Fluffy. She has already reviewed twice (count 'em!) So get on it, people! My stars won't perform unless reviews are here! Please no flames though. Lemon juice appears with heat, but burns with flames. Just keep that in mind.


	12. Time To Waste

*****************

**Royal Dangers**

*****************

**Chapter Twelve**

**Time To Waste**

The still of the day was interrupted by the chirp of a meadowlark, hopping on a small branch as it observed the scene below. A young woman rested beneath its perch, still in sleep's gentle caress. She lay still, her barely concealed chest rising with each gentle breath.

Sighing sleepily, the woman rolled over, coming face to face with a familiar softness. Her lidded eyes opened slightly to reveal the furry pelt, and she smiled as she buried her face deeper into it. A moment later she jolted upright, surprise and confusion lining her face.

A hand touched her shoulder, and Kagome whirled to see the demon lord crouch behind her, his handsome face calm. "You have awoken."

She nodded. She pressed a hand to her chest, trying to still her rapid heartbeat. Her fingers came in contact with bare skin, and she immediately squeaked. Glancing down, she saw the printed silk of his haori around her shoulders, and she pulled the shirt closer around her slender body. "I-I'm sorry."

The youkai merely nodded, falling back into position against the large tree. Gazing over her shoulder, she saw he was dressed, leaving the front of his undershirt open to reveal the sculpted chest she knew he possessed. Kagome brushed a stray lock from her eyes, now remembering the tryst from early dawn. _What a night,_ she thought, unable to stop the blush that rose to her cheeks. Never had she experienced the touch of a man more than the extent of a kiss, and that had been either family affection or the cruel mockery of the bandits, not something she was willing to include in her list.

She adjusted herself on the feathery grass, wincing at the slight pain between her legs. That was unexpected, to be sure, but the pleasure from only a few hours before was more than enough to make up for such trivial pain. Another blush graced her face, and she thought desperately for another thought to fill her head.

"It stopped raining," she murmured, shading her eyes with a delicate hand as she gazed upward. Glancing over at the silent demonic form, her smile faded. The emotions that had played so perfectly on his handsome face were gone, leaving his features vacant save for the cool mask he usually wore. What had made him change?

Sesshoumaru merely nodded, gazing silently at her. Disheartened, the princess rose to her feet, the grass tickling her bare skin. Without turning to the demon, she asked quietly, "What now?" She did not want to return, but the indifference on his silent features did little to convince her that he wanted the same as she.

Warmth pressed against her back, arms circling around her petite waist firmly. "Now? I wish for a repeat performance of earlier, and perhaps, if time permits, we shall. But first," he turned her around to face him, her chin tilted with his firm hand, "It seems I must remind you of my promise."

Kagome trembled as he rubbed his thumb over her lips, his mouth turning up the slightest bit. Lips fastened to hers, firm but gentle, as he reminded her just what she had forgotten.

When they parted several moments later, Sesshoumaru hugged her close. "I will never let you go, Kagome. I keep my word." The young princess met his next kiss eagerly, her worry instantly evaporated.

His hands reached beneath the loose edges of the haori, fingers ghosting along her skin as he stayed fixed to her delicious mouth. Kagome mirrored his actions, exploring his open chest with her own hands. The flawless skin felt wonderfully smooth against hers, even better perhaps than earlier. Instantly Sesshoumaru drew her down to the grass, drawing her beneath him as he hungrily tasted her flesh. The princess gasped, feeling the edges of the silk shirt fall from her creamy flesh as he held her. His hands went to her wrists, gently holding them to the grass. Kagome disliked being restrained, remembering all too well Naraku's bonds against her, but before she could voice her complaint lips secured themselves over one supple breast, clearing her mind of all thought.

"Sesshoumaru," she whimpered, struggling lightly against his hold on her hands as he moved his tongue in exaggerated slowness, tormenting her. "Please!" Silently, he fulfilled her wish and switched to the next tantalizing peak, enjoying the squirming flesh as she moved under his mouth. Kagome moaned as he nipped her sensitive skin, moving back up to the crook of her neck. The mark he had made earlier had already faded slightly, and he controlled himself from creating another, reminding himself of whose hands he was returning her to.

Instead, he moved back to her mouth, teasing her lips by brushing his above her. Kagome sighed in frustration and strained her head upward, trying to meet his mouth. Sesshoumaru pulled back, sending her a disapproving smile before ducking back, avoiding her lips carefully. He planted a soft kiss over each closed eye, along her brow, and down her jaw and to her ear, nibbling on her soft lobes. The woman beneath him whimpered again, pleading quietly for what she wanted, and after several minutes of his tantalizing playfulness he acquiesced, meeting her lips with sudden passion and hunger.

As they detached from one another, their need for air overwhelming them both, the daiyoukai smirked down at his prisoner, his silvery strands slipping over his shoulder onto her heaving chest. "I would like nothing better than take you once more under this tree." Before Kagome could form a reply he claimed her mouth once more, planting a softer kiss upon her ready lips.

"However," he murmured as they parted, "Your family still awaits your return. We have kept them long enough." His fingers ran through her dark hair, smoothing the rough tangles. Kagome nodded, and he pushed himself off her, helping her stand. Her eyes focused on the pile of white that rested with his weapons and armor, unsure if she truly wished to leave their sensual kisses to clothe herself. Warm breath startled her thoughts as he whispered in her ear, "Get dressed."

Blushing, she reached for her discarded dress, sighing at the loss of her chemise. _It was for a good cause,_ she thought inwardly, a soft smile gracing her rose-colored lips. Casting a look at the towering demon, she began to remove his shirt from her shoulders, missing the silky feel against her skin. Clawed hands stole the garment from her, and Kagome looked back to see Sesshoumaru suddenly very close. He gazed at her unclothed body, the honeyed gold soaking in the sight. His fingers brushed against her soft skin, extracting a quiet gasp as he outlined the curves he had just finished sampling. The tips of his claws carefully grazed the underside of her breasts, and Kagome shuddered. Sesshoumaru paused at this, then withdrew his hand. _No more distractions. _"Continue," he said quietly, stepping back with his haori in hand. The woman slid into her own clothes silently, adjusting the form-fitting gown that still clung slightly to her skin due to the only partially-dried fabric.

Sesshoumaru's sharp eyes moved to her arms as she fixed the long skirts, narrowing at the gentle bruising that circled each wrist. He had already disposed of the vile creature responsible, and yet he wished he had revived the beast with Tenseiga in order to dish out the proper punishment. A painful end was deserved, but he had not wanted for the princess to see such cruelty from his own hand. With a sigh, the Western lord slid the red-printed haori over his broad shoulders, overlapping the two shirts correctly before securing the ends beneath his yellow obi.

The rustle of fabric drew his attention, and he looked up as Kagome drew nearer, holding his metal and leather armor. He accepted the pieces gracefully, returning them to their rightful places over his usual attire. The soft pelt also found its place on his shoulder, though still wet from the morning's shower. Gathering his weapons himself, the demon stood upright, glancing at the ready princess. "Let's go."

He ushered her from the awakened forest to the village clearing, emerging silently from the trees. The people had long since begun their day, carrying on just as they would any day. Several vendors stopped in their efforts of erecting their stands, their attentions grabbed by the daiyoukai and his temporary ward. Kagome noticed the tense villagers, as well as the equally wary demon at her side. "They will not harm you," she teased softly, and she could visibly see the tension in his shoulders lessen as he spared her an amused look.

"I was never worried."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome walked with him up the dirt path that wound further up to the kingdom's center. Ahead, the towering gates awaited them, guarded by the same two men as before. They instantly recognized the royal couple, and the iron bars swung open as shouts of their return reverberated in the open air. "Lady Kagome, you have returned!" Obviously, they had been alerted to her disappearance.

She smiled at the younger man, her sapphire eyes twinkling. "Yes." She saw the concern laced in his features, aware that her capture had proved worrisome for every member of the King's guard. "I am safe."

"We are pleased, m'lady. Welcome back." The mustached man bowed low, his armor clanking in metallic protest. "You as well, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru nodded briefly to each guard, then guided Kagome further onto the grounds. She recognized his sense of hurry with a small smile. "Sorry."

"Do not be sorry." He closed his eyes, searching with his sensitive senses. "Your brothers await in the gardens." Nodding, the princess remembered her purpose. She picked up her skirts slightly and moved faster, her step quickening to match his own.

Ahead, she could hear voices, and she began to run, leaving the youkai's side in her urgency. "Sota! Hojo, Kikyou!" She shouted, running to the spacious patch of green. A surprised yell met hers, and as she turned the final corner, a figure in dark blue ran at them.

"Kagome!" The teacher flew into the young woman's arms, holding her friend close. "You're back, you're safe, oh, how wonderful! Oh, but your dress!" She gazed at the ripped sleeve in horror.

Kagome laughed, despite the teary welcome. "The dress is of no importance to me, Kikyou. You have no idea how wonderful it is to be home!" The two hugged for several moments as three others hurried over. Looking up, the princess saw Inuyasha and her brothers, both of whom ran to her side.

Hojo reached her first, grabbing his sister and twirling her in the air. "I am so relieved you are safe!" With a sincere squeeze, he lowered her back to the ground, still hugging her firmly. Sota pushed the older prince out of the way to give his own hug, all the occupants in the garden still murmuring their relief and thankfulness at her return.

Inuyasha turned to his older brother, who stood silently watching the loud welcome. "So you found her, huh?" His gold eyes searched the daiyoukai's. The older figure was extremely calm, even for his usual stoic standards. Sesshoumaru nodded, not looking away from the human hug-fest. Not to be deterred, the hanyou pressed on. "You really took your time coming back." This drew his attention, and the youkai glanced at his younger brother with a frown.

"Your point?"

Inuyasha blinked at the cool words, a smirk growing on his cocky face. "No point at all." As Sesshoumaru grunted in annoyance, he added, "Where was she?"

"I was kidnapped."

The Western heirs both turned to Kagome, who had freed herself from her brothers' arms. She turned quickly to Prince Hojo, anger clouding his face. "The false lord Naraku tricked me into believing he was Lord Sesshoumaru, and led me away from the castle." All but the demon seemed shocked, both human princes sharing loud cries of loathing.

Kikyou touched her bare arm. "I knew he was dangerous. Oh, Princess, he might have killed you!"

_Or worse,_ Kagome thought, unable to forget the rough hands that dared touch her. "He never had the chance. Lord Sesshoumaru found where I was hidden, and took care of my captor."

Hojo glanced at the demon, the question sharp in his handsome features. "Took care of?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru confirmed. "Naraku is dead, I assure you." The young man breathed easier, relief evident in his serious gray eyes. "Yet, he still has accomplices. A demoness who controls the wind, although her intentions were unclear. I followed her to the hanyou's castle." Beside him, Inuyasha winced at the demeaning word, his ears twitching. Kagome shook her head, the attentions of the room shifting to her.

"That woman helped me. I believe she was forced to do Naraku's work." She quickly explained how Kagura had saved her from Naraku's wrath once, and then freed her from her chains after leading Sesshoumaru to the castle. Turning to the demon prince, she frowned. "I do not believe she is of any danger to us." He frowned as well, but merely nodded in agreement. Though vexing, the woman had proven helpful to finding the princess, as well as providing valuable information…

His eyes widened. "Kagome was not Naraku's only objective." The Eastern royals snapped to attention, awaiting the distressing news. Sesshoumaru thought back to what the wind sorceress had told him.

"_Naraku took the girl for personal means, yes, but also as a distraction. He wishes to be rid of the Eastern heirs and take control of the kingdom, but his plan will not succeed if the treaty is resolved."_

He focused his golden eyes on the two men, who waited in rapture. "He planned not only to steal the princess for himself, but to eliminate you two as well. He wished to gain control the kingdom while you were at your weakest—the true King dead, no official ruler in his place. The treaty was the only thing in his way, for if it were signed, his plans would be useless." Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome, seeing her pale face. "This is why Naraku kidnapped you. You were a distraction, to keep your brothers and I from finishing the agreement."

Hojo nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. It all made perfect sense now; why Naraku lied about Lord Sesshoumaru in his court, why Kagome was taken. "It almost worked, too," he admitted ruefully. "We wasted much time."

A thought began tugging at the recesses of Kagome's memory, and she frowned. "Why did he attack me that afternoon? The day you rescued me from those horrid men," she explained to Sesshoumaru, who had raised a questionable eyebrow. "He had not known of our father's death… how would he have known of such a weakness?"

Inuyasha shrugged, crossing his red-clad arms. "Maybe he thought to use you as leverage, a 'take the kingdom with you as his hostage' thing. Or maybe, he did not think of any elaborate plan to take control until after that tasty little detail was made known to him. From the sounds of it, that Naraku character was a shifty man, but clever."

A soft breeze blew through the fragrant garden as they stood, considering this. Finally, Sota sighed, running his fingers through his jet-black hair. "Whatever his reasons, Naraku is dead. Lord Sesshoumaru has seen to that, so we must not concern ourselves with him any longer." He turned to Hojo and the two inu-youkai. "We must finish the treaty, and quickly. Too many strange things have occurred, and I do not think any of us want another distraction."

As they continued to speak, Kagome moved away from the group and sat down on the stone bench, resting her palms on its cool surface. Yes, he was dead. She was there; she had seen his body strewn on the ground. And yet… after what happened, after the last few days, the young woman could not rid her mind of the hanyou's presence. His cold laugh, his cruel touch, the dark magic of his chains, the torture he forced upon her… Tears welled in her eyes, but while her brothers stood so near she refused to let them fall. It seemed she had done enough crying for a while, most while in the vile man's clutches.

"_Another distraction." _Kagome clenched her teeth. It had been so easy for Naraku to use her. _Why am I so weak? I cannot defend myself, I cry at the drop of a hat… the perfect damsel in distress._

Sesshoumaru barely listened to Sota, his attention elsewhere. The young princess had departed the group and was now sitting alone, a curiously thoughtful look on her pretty features. It seemed the woman's tutor also saw this, for as soon as the others finished their plans she started to walk in her direction. The daiyoukai caught her by the shoulder, shaking his silvered head lightly. "Allow me." Kikyou seemed surprised, but she softened and clasped her hands in front of her, returning to Hojo's side.

The demon lord strode slowly to Kagome's motionless form, observing her carefully. He could smell salt in the air and knew she was on the verge of tears, although the reason was unfathomable to him. Opting to not speak, Sesshoumaru merely stood before her, waiting until she noticed him. Several minutes went by before she did, and when his presence was known she motioned for him to sit beside her.

"I am sorry you must always save me."

Surprised, the demon glanced sideways at her sad form, her shoulders sagged in show of defeat. "What could possibly make you think such foolishness?" By now the others had abandoned the gardens, convinced by Kikyou to leave them alone, and he tilted her face toward him. The deep blue of her eyes seemed even brighter with tears, and she was biting her lower lip. "Kagome, you have shown incredible strength these last few days."

Kagome laughed bitterly. "Oh yes, it took such strength to be kidnapped, again. It fits me, doesn't it? I certainly am good at finding trouble for myself." Suddenly tired, she rested her face in her soft hands. "I am a waste of time."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I suppose so." The princess looked up, shock on her face. "If you have such little faith in yourself, you certainly are a waste. A being who believes there is no point in trying, that there is no use to show effort to better themselves, wastes their talent and squanders time." Kagome opened her mouth, her eyes wide, but he did not let her speak. "Yes, you were captured. You did not have power over the fact; you did not allow it to happen, and go willingly with your kidnapper. It was not physical strength you possessed, Kagome, but an inner strength. Such strength can make you more powerful than any man, and even more than some youkai."

She frowned. "More powerful than youkai?" she asked dubiously, her sadness melting away. He chuckled, glad she no longer smelled of tears.

"Perhaps."

"Then-" she hesitated. "Then, do you think I am a waste of time?" The Western Lord glanced at her, the reassuring gold melting over her as it studied her face.

"This Sesshoumaru does not waste his time on those who are a waste of time." With that said, he tilted her face and kissed her, gently brushing his lips over her own. Kagome automatically closed her eyes, leaning closer into the chaste kiss.

Inside, Kikyou watched the garden scene, her brown eyes softening. "It's like a fairytale," she breathed to herself, gazing fondly at the royal couple. Above them, the pink and white petals of the sakura tree were blossoming beautifully, many of the soft flowers falling as the wind once more caught the branches and gently swayed them. The resulting view was just stunning, and she knew she had done right by escorting the three princes away. "Time alone is what they need," she murmured to herself, her eyes twinkling merrily as she walked away. She would return later to bring the two inside, but for now she would leave them to themselves. "Perhaps for once they won't be disturbed."

*************

Kagura pushed the heavy door silently, peering out into the eerie courtyard. By now, the fog had lifted slightly, revealing enough of the still muddy grounds to search for what she sought. Long slashes marred the ground from the earlier battle, though she had little doubt which opponent had caused such marks. The demonic sword the Western Prince wielded would surely have left behind damage. The woman frowned, her red lips pursed together. The results of his demonic strikes were not what concerned her.

Eyes narrowed, the demoness stepped out into the dim light, searching. If the youkai Lord had disappeared with the princess, that meant her 'master' was no more. And yet… Kagura clenched her teeth, warily checking the grounds. She had to be sure.

Not twenty feet from one of the larger trees, a pool of water was stained red. Closer inspection proved the liquid to be blood. A smirk tugged at the woman's lips, and she scoffed, her eyes closing. "So, Naraku is truly finished." But she felt no different. Could she have been without her heart for so long, that she no longer recognized its beat within her chest? Kagura rested a hand over her breast, resting her well-manicured fingers on the smooth silk. Nothing.

She growled in frustration. _Am I supposed to find where he hid my heart? The cruelty._ Now she would be condemned to search for her missing organ. Another quest for freedom, although this would be easier than the forced work of that despicable hanyou. Glancing back at the bloody grass, she sighed. Just like every slain demon, the body had dissolved into dust and blown away. Kagura could sense the irony of this, as well. The man she hated, no, _loathed,_ would be flying free on the wind while she searched for what was rightfully hers. Either there was no justice in the world, or Kami truly hated her.

As she turned back to the castle door, she felt suddenly cold, her very blood like ice in her veins. She could not explain the feeling, as the dim sun had only moments before been shining its warm rays on her porcelain skin. Just as suddenly, her chest felt extremely tight, as if being squeezed by some invisible force. The pain forced the woman to her knees, her silken kimono now splashed with mud and bloody water as she fell forward, grasping her chest. Kagura gasped, unable to control the intense waves of pain rolling over her.

A soft whisper reached her pointed ears, just enough to make her red-hazel eyes widen with fear. "You seem to have forgotten, Kagura, that I never lose." The hoarse voice deepened into a rich laugh as her eyes rolled into her head, and she fell unconscious into the muddy battlefield. "The fight has only just begun."

*************

Star: Whoa, surprise twist!!! *grins evilly* I said the unexpected would happen, did no one believe me? Or did I just say that in my mind? I don't know, I get confused sometimes—

Sesshoumaru: What the hell is your problem, wench?!

Star: What?

Sesshoumaru: You spent so much time having me kill the bastard, now you bring him back? Are you mentally insane?

Star: *twitches* Of course not. I have had this planned for a while, did you not read your script? Trust me, it has to happen this way.

Kagome: *unsure* I don't know…

Star: Well, I'm the author, just leave it to me.

Sesshoumaru: *mutters something about a mental institution* Do not tempt me, woman.

Star: Um, pissed you off, didn't I? Well, you'll understand soon enough, I swear… I'm now expecting a lot of reviews after such a shocker like this, so go ahead, hit that review button, send me your comments of shock, surprise, outrage, I don't care what emotion you pick off the spectrum. Just remember, flames do not qualify on my spectrum. Flames are evil, actually, and burn the other emotions with relative ease. Do not allow this to happen. Ever see a woman on PMS? Think of if all emotions are burned except flames… that's what would be left. Just warning you, don't flame.


	13. A Foe's Return

**Royal Dangers**

*****************

**A Foe's Return**

*****************

Soft moans radiated in the forsaken room. The issuer hung, suspended by thick chains. Her back was marked carefully, but cruelly, with a steady hand that knew no mercy. Kagura drifted in and out of consciousness, poisoned by the very man who gave her life, as miserable as it was. She wished he would just kill her already, instead of prolonging her half-existence without her heart.

Her flesh, however, still signaled its pain as her lesson was taught. Her master would not easily forget her betrayal, even if he had known of her intentions all along. It was not the first time; many times she found herself in the same situation, suffering the bane of his wrath for her misdeeds.

Something shifted in the corner, and it took all of the wind sorceress's energy to glance in the direction of the person she loathed the most.

A dark smile crossed his face. Leaning his head against the wall, the man chuckled, the sound low and ominous in the near-empty room. "Pathetic." He winced, a spark of pain rushing through the nerves of his abdomen. Naraku put a hand over his bare stomach, brushing against the wounded flesh that had been given to him by that despicable demon prince. _How he managed to defeat me... a mere pup. _He knew perfectly well how he had been overcome—his rush of anticipation for the girl. He had lost his head, eager for what she unwillingly offered, and in his haste he did not consider the already proven prowess of the Western Lord.

And yet, he was alive. The hanyou could scarcely believe his fortune, but he did not question the matter, knowing the demonic blood that flowed inside him was responsible. He had managed to evade death, laugh in its face and rise before the demons of hell could drag him down. Already, Naraku's flesh was healing, just as any youkai's. _And soon, _he thought wickedly, _I shall finish what I started._

Sensing the woman's glares, he gazed coolly at the prisoner. "Have you learned your lesson yet, Kagura?" The woman did not answer, but merely narrowed her fine eyebrows, her red-hazel eyes displaying her hatred. "I see you have not. But I will not waste any more time on you." She watched as he rose to his feet fluidly. She could not believe his miraculous survival, or the sudden recovery from such grievous wounds. _Damn!_ She had counted on Sesshoumaru finishing him off.

As she continued to glare at him, Naraku slid into a black top, folding the ends properly to cover the almost non-existent wound. "I have business to attend to. We shall finish this when I return." He paused beside the door, looking back over his shoulder. "If things do not go well, perhaps I will simply kill you this time." His dark eyes fastened themselves on her unclothed body; he had removed her beautiful kimono before punishing her, with the words that he did not wish to ruin something so beautiful merely because its wearer had disobeyed. "Or perhaps my touch is a more fitting punishment."

Kagura only glared, her manicured nails biting into her palms. "Go to hell," she spat, licking the blood off her lip from his earlier attack on her person. Naraku's smirk grew larger.

"Hell cannot touch me." He turned back to the door. "Do not wait for me."

*************

Sesshoumaru shifted patiently through the sheaf of papers set before him, passing the approved letters to his brother. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Kagome reading her book, curled up silently in an armed chair as her eyes scanned its contents. Since her capture on castle grounds that day, her brothers had increased all security measures, including the location of their dear sister. Now, she was to be in the presence of one of the four princes at all times—a rule that was easily accepted, as the demon lord was usually her escort.

He forced himself to tear his eyes from her comfortable form back to the treaty papers. The majority of the morning had been the same, with each prince murmuring in favor or disagreement of certain passages, making corrections and changes. The work was slow, but Sesshoumaru had a hunch the final drafting would be conceived that night, at the rate they all worked.

The thought brought a shadow of a smile to his face. His remaining attention would then be open to pursue… other interests. The Western Lord once more gazed at the small form of the princess as she idly turned a page, her face aglow as she read. She had drawn her hair back in a long braid, the bound ebony tresses lying over her soft, green-clad shoulder. The dress was the same from before, he noted, from the day so long ago in the forest.

"What bullsh—" Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Inuyasha, who had humorous disbelief written on his face. The words had only reached his sensitive ears, it seemed, and the older demon cast a warning look at his half-brother. Rolling his eyes, the hanyou returned to work, muttering under his breath about some passage that had apparently procured his amusement.

Peering over the edge of her book, Kagome glanced at the pairs of brothers. _So serious…_ She was happy the treaty was almost settled, and would be even more so when her freedom to move about would be returned. Hojo's paranoia was sound, she realized, but even so, she was not one to willingly stay so confined. Sighing inwardly, she nestled further into the soft chair and returned to her chapter. She had convinced the two parties to continue work in the library, so she could be more comfortable in their presence. At least there, she had the ability to move around and read to her heart's content; the meeting hall would drive any person mad without something to do.

Her sapphire gaze lingered on the printed words, a smile curling on her lips as she heard the men murmur among themselves. Sota had an intense look upon his face as he appeared to read Inuyasha's illegible scrawl, and Kagome had to contain a laugh. The rough half-breed had been very entertaining to watch as he went over the many pages of the treaty, scoffing at some passages, agreeing with a soft "Feh" at others, and protesting loudly at others. Sesshoumaru had responded with sharp glances or a slight shake of the head, Kagome noticed, when the younger heir had gotten out of hand.

Smiling, she rested her chin on the back of her hand, trying to focus on her book. The words blurred before her eyes, and before she could stop herself, a yawn escaped from her rosy lips. To the side, she noticed Sesshoumaru's ear twitch, and he spared a glance in her direction. Kagome tried to smile at him, but another yawn fell instead, much to his amusement.

Glancing up, Hojo too noticed his sister's sudden tiredness. "Kagome, perhaps you should retire. We shall be up for quite some time." He smiled gently at her soft claims to not be sleepy in the least. "Even so, you must get your rest. Have Kikyou accompany you."

Seeing there was no changing his mind, Kagome sighed, slightly relieved. After a quick glance at Sesshoumaru, she curtsied and left with her teacher. The daiyoukai watched her leave, his golden eyes following her every step. It was not until Hojo murmured that his section was complete that he returned his focus to the last page in his hand. He too had finished.

The Chief Prince smiled warmly, happy with the progress. "We are almost finished. Just another hour or so, and the treaty will be complete and may be signed."

*************

Kagome slid deeper into the water. Instead of immediately readying herself for bed, she had elected to visit the royal baths, in hopes of the soothing water clearing her laden heart. Sitting in the liquid, the princess let her thoughts drift, absently running her fingers through her long, midnight tresses, now falling in waves after being released from her careful braid.

"You love him."

Surprised, she blinked and gazed around at her tutor. "What?"

Kikyou smiled down at the younger woman, the brown of her eyes soft. "You truly love Sesshoumaru, do you not?" She did not wait for an answer from the pink-faced teenager, but motioned for her to exit the bath. Kagome did so, wrapping herself in a thick towel, still unsure of how to respond. As she tried to form an answer, her friend laughed. "I can read you like an open book, Kagome. There is no need to skirt around the issue with me."

She nodded, closing her unsure mouth. Kikyou's eyes twinkled as she picked up a brush, summoning her friend to come closer. When she was kneeled, Kikyou ran the brush through the wet locks, disentangling the water's previous touch. "When… when did you know…" Kagome murmured quietly, forcing away her blush. "When did you realize…"

"When he first arrived at the castle with his brother." The princess gazed back, startled. _She knew for so long?_ She voiced this thought, and the teacher laughed again. "Yes. But I was only speculating, then. You both convinced any lingering doubts that day in the gardens, after he had rescued you from that horrid man."

Nodding, Kagome looked forward once more, and her friend resumed brushing. "I do love him," she admitted quietly, a hint of rosy color falling in her cheeks. Kikyou nodded, rubbing the young woman's shoulder reassuringly.

"And he loves you. I can tell from the way he looks at you." She did not add the way he kissed her, but Kagome kept the thought silent. Finally, the older woman placed the brush down and helped her to her feet.

After donning her nightgown of eggshell blue, the princess turned back to her teacher. "Kikyou…" She hesitated, unsure how she should continue. Her friend waited patiently, and Kagome took a deep breath. The past few days had been wonderful, with the treaty progressing so nicely, and the frequent escorts with Sesshoumaru… The princess felt a blush on her cheeks as she thought of the daiyoukai.

She blinked out of her daze. "What will happen when the treaty is complete?" she finally asked, her deep blue pools rose to meet the chocolate ones of her friend. Kikyou gazed silently for a moment, reading the deeper question within the first.

"When the treaty is complete, I suppose the Western lords will stay a few days more, and then return to their own lands." She said the last part quietly, watching carefully for the princess's reaction. When she remained quiet, Kikyou continued. "He cannot stay forever, Kagome. He has responsibilities to tend to in his own land. He has been away far too long as it is. You must remember, he too is a prince, and as such he must preserve and protect his home."

The princess nodded slowly, thinking about the demon in question. He was a powerful creature, always so serious, and yet… when he was with her, he loosened up. He allowed his stoic demeanor to slide away in her presence, and though he still remained secretive, it only drew her closer to him. Kagome brushed her fingers over her mouth, smiling. Their latest tryst was in the library, arriving early for the meeting so they could spend a little more time together. The taste of his lips on hers lingered even so.

_But how long will this last?_ The question haunted her. For every day they were together, the thought grew inside her mind. The treaty would be finalized that night, she knew. So how long did that leave her? She had known what Kikyou said was true; the youkai lords would leave, and she would be left alone. Kagome felt her happiness fade slightly, her smile turning down into a frown. "What will I do without him?" She had grown accustomed to the mysterious demon, expected him to appear to her like he so often did, just when she needed him most. _He will forget me._

Kikyou drew the disheartened girl into her arms, hugging her close. "That is for you to decide." With a final squeeze, she pulled away and smoothed back an unruly lock of the princess's hair. "Come, you must get some sleep. It will do you good." The two women walked slowly down the corridor, and Kagome dismissed the teacher upon reaching her room. With the final murmurs of good night, she slipped into her bedroom and shut the door.

After hearing the footsteps ebb away outside, Kagome moved forward, her hands reaching for the lamp on her small mirrored table. The oil lit easily, and soon the room was bathed in a soft glow.

"You seem upset."

Kagome gasped, glancing up. In the mirror, a dark shadow was reflected right behind her. She whirled around, her eyes widening as her mind confirmed the intruder's identity. "You!"

Naraku was leaning against her wall, amusement showing in his red eyes. "Are you so surprised? Really, Princess, I expected more from you." He chuckled as she ran for the door, using his magic to lock it. Kagome tried to pull the heavy portal open with no success, and finally she turned, regarding him cautiously. Fear flickered across her pretty features, accented against her paling skin.

Matching his gaze as calmly as she could, she took a shaky breath. "What are you doing here? I thought—" Kagome stopped as she saw him shaking his head, a smile spreading on his shadowed features.

"You thought I was dead. You forget, I have demon blood in my veins." He pushed away from the wall and moved closer, chuckling as she stumbled backwards. "The pup's sword did damage, true, but the strike did not finish me as it should have. I suppose I should feel lucky, especially now." He stepped closer, and Kagome pressed back against the door, feeling the wooden surface hard against her back.

Clearing her throat, she tried to remain calm. "Why now?" She was desperately thinking of ways to distract him from whatever purpose that was taking place in his twisted mind. "Why did you come here?" The young woman wished she could step back further, but with the door at her back and the table to her left, there was no where to go.

Naraku grinned, stopping before her. "Your guard has been lowered. Think about it, Princess. You believed me to be finished. A dead person offers no threat, so what should they protect you from?" He reached up and hooked his fingers under her chin, brushing his thumb over her trembling lip. She slapped him away, and he issued another wicked chuckle. "You have still not learned to submit, I see."

Kagome felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest. The hanyou before her was eyeing her curiously, and she forced herself not to react to his uncomfortable stare. _Stall him._ She thought wildly, trying to slip to the side. Naraku only moved closer, cutting off her escape. Frantic, she said the first threat that came to her mind. "If you touch me again, I will scream." To her horror, his grin widened, his evil eyes flashing.

"That is exactly what I want." Before she could react, he seized her wrist and yanked her away from the door, covering her mouth with his free hand. "But," he cautioned, as if speaking to a young child, "You cannot just invite any one to our little party. Call your brothers." Kagome stopped her struggle against him, surprise lighting in her sapphire eyes. _My brothers? Why…_ The round orbs widened, remembering Sesshoumaru's startling piece of information a few days back. _He wants us out of the way… he wants the kingdom for himself. _She shook her head fiercely, trying to push him away.

"You do not seem to understand me, Kagome. You will call your brothers, or you will die now." He added pressure to her mouth, making his prisoner whimper. "I would prefer not killing you, my pet, but I will if you do not cooperate." The man stroked her hair as she renewed her struggles, fighting to pry away his hand. "Call the young Princes. I am anxious to meet them."

Kagome did not know what to do. She could not do as he ordered; she would not willingly lure Hojo and Sota into danger. Yet she would die if she did not act quickly. She tried to kick him, but her bare feet did little more than make her captor laugh. Slowly, she ceased her frantic movements, nodding in what she thought was a submissive gesture. Naraku smirked, red gazing at her teary face as he lowered his hand. "You are wise." Once her mouth was free, he tilted her chin back to meet his cold gaze, drawing her close with his arm around her slim waist. "Now, little one, call them."

She drew a shaky breath, thinking as quickly as she could. Kagome slipped out of his reach, feigning innocence. "What will you do to my brothers?" The evil man only looked at her, eyes narrowing. "What do you want from them?" She persisted, looking as scared as possible. She knew exactly what he planned, but she had to distract him. Sooner or later, the Western heir should sense the wicked presence that had entered her room, and she could only hope he would discover this before it was too late.

Before he could answer, a swift knocking interrupted them both. She almost let out a sigh of relief, but the words that followed the interruption set her blood cold. "Kagome, are you all right?" The princess recognized her teacher's voice, and she gasped, unable to look away from Naraku's growing smirk. She frantically shook her head, pleading silently as she read the malicious intent in his dark eyes. "I heard a noise, are you well?" The man started toward the door, and Kagome reacted immediately.

"Kikyou, don't come in—" she started loudly, but Naraku returned his hand to her lips, drawing her to his chest.

Shooting her a look, he spoke, imitating the princess's higher voice. "I was just startled by something outside. Would you get my brothers for me, please? I have something urgent to tell them." Kagome squirmed in his hold, trying desperately to free her arms so she could pry aside his hand and warn her friend. Naraku merely squeezed until she whimpered silently. Outside the door, Kikyou seemed surprised.

"Hojo and Sota are still in the library with the Western Lords. I do not think I should interrupt them…" She shuffled behind the door, obviously unsure what to do.

Kagome's impersonator continued smoothly, the lilt of his now-feminine voice matching hers perfectly. "Please, Kikyou. I remembered something very important that they will want to hear." The princess felt tears fall down her cheeks as she fought the steel-grip of her attacker. "It will only take a moment."

This seemed to convince the teacher, for she started to retreat. "But Kikyou," Naraku murmured quietly, still imitating his captive's soft voice. "Only my brothers. I do not want Lord Sesshoumaru here when I talk."

Beyond the door, Kikyou paused, confused. _Not Sesshoumaru?_ The request seemed oddly misplaced, especially when she remembered Kagome had always chosen Sesshoumaru for her escort when the choice was given. And after their conversation in the baths… _What could she have to say that he could not hear?_ Nonetheless, she nodded. "Yes, Princess. One moment." The young teacher was sure she heard a groan beyond the heavy door, but she would follow her lady's request.

Once her footsteps faded down the corridor, Naraku loosened his hold on Kagome a second time. "I should have expected such an act of defiance from you," he growled in his own dark voice.

Kagome stumbled away, trembling uncontrollably now. "Such mistakes will cost you your life." With a growl, the man raised his hand and smacked her solidly, sending her to the floor with enough force to knock her breath away. She gasped painfully, failing to push herself off the ground. He seized her hair and dragged her to her knees, ignoring the cry of pain that issued from her lips.

"I survived last time. I will not allow my plans to fail again." He threw her across the room, satisfied as her head hit the bed frame with a thud. Kagome could not hold back the tears and they flowed freely, all while she gasped for the breath to scream for help. Naraku seemed to read her mind. Grasping her arm, he picked her up once more. "After your brothers are out of my way, I will put you in your place, have no doubt."

Just as the air returned to her lungs, he encircled her slender throat with his large hand, chuckling darkly as she struggled to pull free. Kagome gasped and clawed at him, her cries becoming choked. "Re…lease me!" She managed to whimper, beating against him. In her mind she was shouting for Sesshoumaru, pleading for his help, yet her voice failed her as spots flew before her eyes.

Naraku smirked as she ceased her fighting, her eyes half-lidded as she tried to stay awake. "You are mine, Princess. You and your kingdom are now in my possession, and there is nothing that little pup can do."

Kagome finally fell limp in his arms, still partly conscious. All her strength had evaporated, and now she wondered if he was correct. _Can Sesshoumaru not sense his presence in the castle? _Eyes wavering, she let the darkness fall over her, aware of the deep sound of laughter that echoed in her head.

*************

*************

Star: So sorry, you all have waited so long, and then it's such a crappy, short chapter... I apologize! The muses have not been working with me! *tears*

Sesshoumaru: Do not create excuses, girl, fix the problem.

Star: *glares* Thanks, you really know how to cheer a person up.

Sesshoumaru: *doesn't care*

Kagome: Maybe you just need to rest. You were up really late last night.

Star: Yeah, only to try to make another chapter. Not that there's any point, since no one reviews. *very sad* People, I need reviews! It's like... heroine! It's addicting, it keeps me going... in fact, it makes me really care about the story. And I still will, even if none of you care enough to leave a tiny little comment. It's just, I spend a lot of time typing and deleting passages that float in my head, and I finally post what I consider a pretty good piece, and only a few actually seem to care enough to say anything. And, you know, it's not like I demand a review every single chapter you read... just a quick little, 'hey, I liked this' or 'perhaps this could happen'... really, I take any comments (Except flames... needless slashing on a story is neither appreciated nor helpful.) I will accept constructive criticism, but only if it is really that... constructive.

Kagome: Wow... Star is scary when she's annoyed.

Sesshoumaru: Hn.

Star: *deep breath* I do not mean to scare away any readers... I'd just like a smidgeon of appreciation now and then. But anyway... Please enjoy this chapter, I apologize if it is a little choppy. And the cliche I keep inserting, with the dear princess blacking out, _again._ Send a review, make me happy, but please no flames... if I ranted so much about a lack of regular reviews, how do you think I'll react to a box full of ugly little fires? Trust me, it won't be pleasant. Your skin will be like a sausage over the fire too long-split and ugly and... well, just do not flame me. K?


	14. The Nightmare's End

*****************

**Royal Dangers**

*****************

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Nightmare's End**

A heavy knock interrupted the soft murmurs in the library, and four heads immediately turned to the opening doors. Kikyou entered, and before she began to speak Sesshoumaru sensed something was wrong. Hojo rose to his feet, concern etched in his features. "What is it, Kikyou?"

The young woman was pink in the face, her dark eyes troubled. "Kagome..."

"She has not disappeared again, has she?"

Kikyou assured him quietly that she had not, although the uneasy etched in her features did not waver. "No, your majesty. She requests your presence, yours and Prince Sota's. She says it is most urgent she speaks to you right away." The tutor spoke in low tones, knowing well the two Western heirs could hear her no matter how quietly she voiced her message. Sesshoumaru rose expectantly, but the young woman shook her head, the pink tint brightening. "She asked only for her brothers, my lord."

He heard the slight apology in her words, sensing the bewilderment underlying them. The demon nodded slowly, his brow furrowing unnoticeably as he thought. _Why would she insist on such a thing?_

Hojo and Sota glanced at each other, the latter rising as well. "I suppose we can spare a moment after the progress we made." They bowed at their guests. "We shall not be long." Both men exited past Kikyou, disappearing into the hall.

Inuyasha glanced at the older demon's face. "Something happen between you two?" Sesshoumaru shot him a look, but the hanyou merely rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'm sure everyone here knows, or at least suspects." The Western heir did not answer, but turned away, his silvery locks flowing behind him. "Why wouldn't she want you there? I mean, it has to be about the treaty; anything else could wait until morning. And if it is about the treaty, it could be information we need to hear."

The daiyoukai nodded slowly, his frown deepening. "Indeed. Something does not seem right." A timid cough interrupted their musings, and both turned to see the young tutor still standing at the door.

She brushed her hair back, her chocolate orbs filled with unease. "I think you are right about the princess. She would not exclude you if she were voicing a concern for the treaty. I fear it is something worse."

*************

Kagome stirred, hearing foggy voices. Moaning softly, she tried to lift her hand to her head, only to be greeted with a chuckle. "You are determined to stay awake for our meeting, aren't you?" the voice murmured, amusement lining every word. The princess forced her eyes open. The intruder's dark form crouched beside her, eye level with her own prone figure.

She summoned up the energy to slap him, but found her arms were fastened behind her back. "Go to hell," she whimpered, pressing her energy to good use by warming up her voice. Naraku rocked on his heels for a moment, his smirk widening.

"You are the second woman to say that to me."

"Then you should not disappoint," Kagome muttered coolly. The man only laughed.

"I have already been, my sweet, and I have no intention of returning until my work is complete."

Kagome's lips fell open, ready to retort, but he lifted a thin strip of cloth to her face. "You simply never stop," he muttered, tying the ends around the back of her head. Though she tried to resist him, the cloth eventually fixed in place, effectively denying her cries. Once satisfied, he rose to his feet. "Your brothers shall arrive any moment. I am sure your urgent invitation will not be overlooked, after all you've been through."

He disappeared from her sight, and Kagome began struggling with her bonds. _Damn! _Her fingers were just short of reaching the ropes. _Not that I could loosen them anyway,_ she thought hopelessly, her eyes tearing. Why had no one sensed the intruder yet? The only two who could possibly help her were on the farthest side of the castle. Kagome's brow furrowed at this thought. Perhaps the distance was too great, even for the daiyoukai's senses.

Footsteps made her head snap up, and she focused her blurred gaze at her door. _No! _The oak door swung open, and a moment later her brothers entered the large chamber. Their gazes settled instantly on the tear-stained face of their sister, and Hojo rushed forward. "Don't!" she whimpered, but it was too late. The heavy entryway sealed with a boom, and the room's atmosphere immediately became thick magic.

"Foolish princes. I expected more from the elder heirs, but I see you are no greater a threat than your poor princess."

The men whirled. Their eyes lit upon the hanyou as he revealed himself, and each tensed. "Lord Naraku!" The hanyou merely smiled at their angry greeting, crossing his arms leisurely. Sota made to move forward, but Hojo held out his arm in warning. "What are you doing here? How did you breach our guard?"

Naraku raised a brow, his smirk widening. "Does that really matter now, dear prince?" His crimson gaze swept over the young man. "Your guard was nothing more than child's play. One might have thought the castle would tighten security, what with all that has happened." He glanced down at Kagome, who refused to look at him. "Isn't that right, sweetheart?" The girl cried softly as he jerked her head back, grabbing a fistful of raven hair.

Sota growled, reaching for his sword. "Release her!" The instant his hand unsheathed the weapon it transformed, the cold steel morphing into the textured scales of a snake. He dropped the animal at once, backing away in horror. The serpent slithered along the carpeted floor toward the dark lord, sliding into his outstretched hand, where it transformed back into its original state.

The hanyou laughed. "You hold no authority here, boy." He released the princess's tresses carelessly. With a wave of his hand, chains twisted around the two men, taking them off guard. Kagome could only watch in silence as Naraku forced both to their knees with another lazy flick. "Pity. I had hoped for more civil conversation, but I see you two are not in the mood."

The young men glared as another chuckle fell from his lips. "How is it you are still alive, Naraku? We were told you-"

"Were told I was dead? Slain by Lord Sesshoumaru?" Naraku sneered, his hold on the sword tightened. "As if that pathetic dog could dispose of me." Kagome mumbled an incoherent word, her face pink with anger. "I cannot be killed so easily, dear prince. Not when I have so many plans."

Hojo tested the cold metal around his arms. "And what do you plan on accomplishing, when our allies are so close? Have you forgotten them?"

Naraku chuckled darkly, his eyes flashing blood red once more. He stopped before the two princes, tapping the hilt of Sota's blade thoughtfully. "Your _allies_ do not concern me. They will not interrupt a personal meeting with your sister, even if one of them has grown quite... close to the girl." His gaze flickered in Kagome's direction, and her brothers saw her face had turned rosier. "No, the Western brats will be no problem. It is you I am after. Or, your land."

Hojo shook his head, and Sota glared fiercely. "Our land will never fall into your hands." He met Naraku's even gaze as it turned back to his, refusing to back down.

The hanyou smirked, tilting Sota's chin up with the blade of his sword. "I do wish your responses were more original." He pressed the sharp end further, barely drawing blood. "Your kingdom shall be mine. It would have been much sooner, had I known of your father's misfortunate accident. How perfect, how easy it would have been..." He closed his eyes, the smile stretching along his face. Sota growled, but the steel against his neck forced him to silence.

Opening his dark eyes once more, Naraku grinned. "I must thank whoever was responsible. My job is much easier dealing with children." He took away the blade, eyeing the line of red along the prince's throat. "The Eastern lands shall be mine to rule, with the heirs all out of the way. Control will be easy to establish. As for this sweet flower..."

He turned to the princess and pulled her roughly to her feet. Kagome bit her lip as his hold tightened, bruising her flesh through the flimsy nightgown. "She has been more trouble than I anticipated. Yet the rewards I will reap from her..." He nuzzled his nose in her midnight locks, breathing in her scent. Her brothers growled, but the chains effectively held them still.

Kagome slammed her head back, hitting her captor's nose. With a loud curse he released her, only to send her to the floor with a stunning slap. Hojo and Sota yelled at the same time, but Naraku paid them no heed. "You still fight, when your situation is hopeless?" he spat, brow narrowed with fury.

The slap had loosened the cloth over her lips. Pushing herself up, she nodded, licking her split lip. "You have no idea who you have messed with." She kicked as hard as she could manage, aiming for his knee. Her blow only grazed his leg as he sidestepped easily. With a fluid motion, he seized her neck and lifted her into the air, letting her feet kick helplessly.

"And you seem to forget who I am, Princess." She gasped for air as her brothers yelled again, barely able to hear what they said as her heartbeat thudded in her ears. Chuckling, he threw her toward his other captives, and the young woman tumbled before them. The room darkened considerably, and the air thickened with purple mist. "My patience with you has worn out. Now you shall die with your pathetic family, just as your father before you." Kagome rolled onto her back, her head falling limply as she struggled to stay awake. Her eyes focused on Naraku as his eyes turned crimson.

She did not have time to scream.

*************

Sesshoumaru sat calmly, eyes closed. He tried to focus on Kagome's person, but his demon senses could only travel so far. Now the Eastern lords had disappeared from his range. He sighed inwardly, opening his golden gaze. The young woman watched him carefully, her brown eyes wide. "Well?"

He frowned. "I cannot focus here. These walls..." he did not finish, but looked at the library's doors. "We must trust the princess."

The tutor nodded slowly, sighing quietly. "I suppose. I just cannot shake the feeling something malevolent is going to happen. But we cannot interrupt a private meeting between the royal family."

Inuyasha grunted, crossing his red-clad arms. "Says who? If something's wrong, I don't think they'll hold it against us..." He suddenly drifted off, one of his puppy ears twitching. "Do you sense that? Someone is here."

Kikyou blinked. "You mean, one of the princes?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, catching hold of the eerie presence. "No, it's different... demonic..." He stiffened, breaking eye contact. "Kagome." Without another word he bolted from the room, followed quickly by Inuyasha. The hallway flew by in a blur as they raced toward the overpowering magic. As the two rounded the final corner, the powerful presence rolled over their senses. The princess's door had black miasma pouring through the cracks. Without wasting a second, Sesshoumaru burst through the heavy door, not caring as the oak fell in pieces around him.

Kagome lay on the floor, her lips open as if ready to scream. Behind her, the young princes knelt, yelling at both the intruding rescuers and the dark form that now turned to face the daiyoukai.

"So, you have arrived." The demon narrowed his eyes as Naraku spoke, the red clashing against two sets of gold. "And the hanyou brat."

Inuyasha growled loudly, clenching his fists. "You revealed yourself to us, asshole! Big mistake for losing your temper."

Fury burned in the red eyes, deepening the color to an empty black. "A mistake I will clean up now." He swung an arm forcefully, throwing a large ball of energy at the younger inu. He ducked, and the destructive energy blasted a hole in the large table beside the door. A scream erupted, mingling with the yells and growls of the men. "The Eastern family will be no more after tonight."

Whirling, Sesshoumaru flexed his hands. "Release them." He did not wait for a response, but attacked, swiping his glowing claws at the intruder. Naraku hissed at the near contact.

"If you wish to fight, then let's take it outside." He snapped his fingers and disappeared, along with the three humans. Sesshoumaru did not waste a moment, but charged at the window and jumped out.

He landed far below in the gardens. Straightening, he glanced around, ignoring Inuyasha as the boy landed behind him. "Where is-" the hanyou began, but a ball of light flew at him, exploding thunderously. Both jumped aside, focusing their attentions on their foe. Naraku stood with a smirk on his face, his arms slowly crossing. The Eastern heirs were chained behind him, but there was no sign of the princess.

The youkai prince glared, reaching for the sword at his side. "Where is Kagome?"

Naraku grinned. "She is quite safe. But do not waste time concerning yourself with her whereabouts." He began to transform, towering high above the tense warriors. His lower body elongated into the grotesque spider form, his razor sharp legs stabbing into the ground. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sight, but the older prince merely scowled as the evil form laughed. "I look forward to your deaths." The fleshy tentacles squirmed in the air, worming their way forward.

Sesshoumaru tightened his fingers around Toukijin's hilt. "Do not count on it."

With a loud cry, Naraku attacked, piercing the ground with thundering force. The brothers split up, dodging the pursuing tentacles that sped after them. "You will be a part of me, dog!" Laughing maniacally, he pounced, aiming once more with his sharp appendages.

Inuyasha tumbled to the side, brushing the dirt from his face. "Keh, is that all you got?" He unsheathed his own sword, grinning as the blade transformed into its demonic state. "Come fight me!" He rushed forward, hands tight around the hilt. The giant arachnid laughed wickedly, shooting a row of spikes at the approaching figure. Inuyasha swung the Tetseiga forcefully, cutting each piece with ease. "Stop fooling around and fight me!"

As he yelled, a burning sensation climbed up his leg. Glancing down in horror, the silver-haired hanyou saw the fallen pieces pulsing around his feet, fixing themselves to his person. "What the hell is this!" Kicking the pieces away, he nearly fell over. Sesshoumaru ran past, glancing over his shoulder.

"Do not waste time! Go help the princes!" He dodged a swipe from the spider's pincers and leaped high into the air, sending an arc of demonic energy at his opponent. Naraku roared in pain, the inhuman sound echoing in the expansive courtyard as his front legs were sliced out from under him. A moment later, he began laughing, his human shoulders shaking with mirth.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, have you learned nothing from our last meeting?" He raised his head, allowing his ebony hair to fall in waves down his back. "My body can regenerate faster than you can destroy it, I am afraid." The angular legs re-grew, stretching invasively toward the demon lord. Another bombardment of tentacles flew at Sesshoumaru, only to be cut down with a flick of his claws. "Do you not want to play, pup?"

The daiyoukai glared, golden eyes tingeing crimson. "I do not play with fools. Especially those who dare to waste my time." He kicked away a threatening piece of pulsing flesh and swung his blade once more. _I cannot kill him until I know where Kagome is._

As the older demon fought, Inuyasha ran, circling around the distracted foe. He knew better than to ignore when his brother gave him an order, especially under circumstances such as these.A jagged piece of flesh flew over his shoulder, and he leaped over it, making a face as he watched it writhe like a wounded animal on the ground.

Reaching the men, he sheathed Tetseiga, focusing on the magical chains. "Where is your sister?" he demanded, making quick work of the metal links. Hojo shook his head as Sota revealed they did not know. "Damn it! Stay here!" Inuyasha turned again, but Hojo grabbed his arm.

"We will fight."

The hanyou grunted. "Not likely. No offense, your majesty, but you are no good dead." He saw the determined look in the heir's gray orbs. "If you want to help, look for your sister. We cannot kill the bastard until we know where she is." The two brothers nodded and ran, leaving Inuyasha to greet the arachnid again. "Let's dance."

Sesshoumaru did not look away from his target when the young inu stopped beside him. "Did you find her?"

Inuyasha swung his blade at an approaching pincer, separating it cleanly from the spider's body. "Not yet."

"Then what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha forced himself to not roll his eyes, but returned to the search. Sesshoumaru leaped backwards as Naraku spat a stream of his poisonous miasma in his direction, his silvery hair streaming rapidly through the air. _I must end this soon._

"Focus!" Shaking his head, Inuyasha continued, relying on his senses to point him in the right direction. A loud roar caught his attention, and the hanyou whirled, his golden eyes focusing on the form of a large white dog snapping its jaws at Naraku. _Damn, it's getting serious now._ He knew his brother only used his demon form when absolutely necessary, as his prowess as a warrior was usually more than enough to halt any slight threat.

His sensitive ears twitched, and the boy jerked his attention away from the demonic creatures. There, just over the crashes and roars of battle, he could make out faint cries from the sakura tree. He ran toward the noise, silver hair flying behind him. A thunderous shriek interrupted him, and a bulbous tentacle shot at him, knocking the half-breed aside.

Inuyasha rolled several feet, spitting out dirt. "So, he doesn't want me close." Naraku's demonic eyes flashed red as he turned to the red-clad boy, now transformed fully into his arachnid state. Gleaming white fangs bared as he shrieked again, swiping a razor sharp pincer at the hanyou. A louder growl erupted in the air, and Sesshoumaru raked his claws over the distracted spider. His red orbs focused on the other Western prince, as if reminding him of his mission before sinking his jaws into Naraku.

Ducking another haphazard swipe of the spider's legs, Inuyasha ran to the large tree, circling around. "Princess!" A dismembered piece of bulbous flesh fastened over her mouth, strangling her cries. Rushing to her side, he seized the burning tentacle and cut it away, leaving Kagome to gasp as air poured back into her lungs. She held out her arms, and he swiped through the thin ropes easily.

"Where are my brothers?" were the first words out of her lips as Inuyasha lifted her off the ground.

"They're safe." She nodded, suddenly tired. "We have to get you out of here." Kagome did not object as he hoisted her into his arms and bounded back out into the battlefield. Almost immediately, blasts of energy exploded around them, nearly sending the two flying.

Naraku turned toward the half-breed, a smirk lining his face as he slipped back into humanoid form. "You are not trying to steal my prize, are you?" He stabbed a pincer down, successfully making Inuyasha drop the princess. "I will not be defeated this time!" Another jab landed deep in the ground, shaking the gardens with the effort.

Kagome tumbled through the air, falling several feet away from Inuyasha. Pushing herself up, she gazed up at the towering, bulbous form that slid toward her. Her eyes widened in terror, but no sound could escape her mouth. _Kami, help!_

A shiver ran up her spine as a snarl pierced the air, lower and even more terrifying than the apparition before her. She craned her neck back as a shadow covered her prone form, trying desperately to see. Even taller than Naraku, a large, solid animal stood protectively over her. Eyes glowed crimson, narrowly glaring ahead. The silvery white fur rippled in the light breeze, and pearly white teeth bared angrily. Kagome gazed at the dog's face, recognizing the magenta stripes on his cheek and the cerulean crescent adorned on his furry forehead.

A gasp escaped her lips. "Sesshoumaru." The animal's ears twitched, but he did not look at her. A low chuckle floated on the breeze, and Kagome gazed back at Naraku's smirking face.

"You are so predictable, Lord Sesshoumaru. You do so much to protect this human, despite the danger it places you in." The transformed daiyoukai growled. Kagome scooted back in the grass, unable to look away from Naraku's grotesque appearance. The hanyou chuckled wickedly, meeting her gaze. "Who would have thought the Prince of the West would have such weakness?"

He slid closer, the pulsing tentacles writhing as if of their own accord. As one slimy piece of flesh inched toward the princess, Sesshoumaru sliced it with his sharp claws, a low bark erupting from his powerful jaws.

A sour look crossed Naraku's handsome features, and he glowered. "Why do you insist on wasting your time protecting her? She is human."

Sesshoumaru growled. _She is worth protecting. _His gaze flickered to the young woman at his feet, wishing to wipe the fear from her bright eyes. _And I protect what is mine._ He snapped to attention as Naraku seemed to grow, his solid legs and fleshy tentacles rising underneath him.

A wicked chuckle rumbled in the evil man's chest. "You will not be able to protect her any longer."

The tentacle flew forward, the bulbous flesh ending in a spike as it aimed at the Western lord and the young woman. "Sesshoumaru!" She let out a scream as the large dog leaped forward, meeting the attack with one of his own. The tentacles hit flesh, ripping loudly. Drops of red flew in the air, floating in slow motion as another scream reverberated.

Kagome felt light headed as she watched the two demons fight, hisses and snarls erupting from who knew which one. Two arms grabbed her, and she found herself being whisked away by Inuyasha. "Put me down! Your brother needs your help!" She fought him helplessly, hitting the hanyou's red chest as he bounded away.

His golden eyes lit on her. "He'll kill me if you aren't safe first." Kagome could not object. The hanyou sped up and carried her inside where her brothers waited. Inuyasha hurriedly passed the princess into Hojo's arms. "Watch her." Then he was off, drawing his sword as he disappeared.

In the gardens, the fight was turning brutal. Dark red stained patches of Sesshoumaru's fur, though Inuyasha could not tell if it was his or his opponent's. Naraku continued to spray his poisonous miasma, shooting for the animal's eyes before stabbing a pointed pincer at the disadvantaged dog. Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha tightened his hold on Tetseiga's hilt. "Oi, spider boy!" The monster turned to him, shrieking with anger. "Taste some of this!"

He swung the transformed blade, expelling bright yellow energy as he yelled. The attack hit the spider head on, seeming to split him in two. As the dust cleared, a hand clapped onto his shoulder, and the half-breed whirled. Sesshoumaru returned to his original state, though his eyes still held an angry red around the edges. "Let us finish this."

Inuyasha nodded as his half brother unsheathed Toukijin, drawing the long blade out menacingly. Naraku's demonic form had slumped on the ground, the bulky flesh hissing as smoke poured off his wounds. He wore an expression of pure loathing, a scowl marring his features. "Your blade failed to slay me before, pup. Are you going to risk the same mistake?"

Sesshoumaru held out the blade, amber gaze narrowing. "I do not repeat mistakes." Without pause, he swung the sword through the air, lashing out a blue wave just as Inuyasha released another blast of yellow. The colors collided in the air as they flew at the villain.

Naraku's eyes widened as the blasts hit, creating a blinding white light that filled the entire gardens. Both Western lords held their stance, their silver tresses whipping around as the strong wind died down. When the light had dimmed back to normal, they watched the hanyou's black form fall to dust on the wind.

Without a word, Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and ran toward the castle, Inuyasha right behind him. As soon as they entered the stone walls, the smell of blood hit their noses. This only encouraged the demon prince to increase his speed.

Reaching the conference room, they stopped, bursting through the doors. Sota and Kikyou looked up immediately, their faces drained. Beside them, Hojo sat next to the princess, who was lain on the polished table. Sesshoumaru could only stare, his eyes widening the slightest bit. Inuyasha shoved past him.

"What's wrong?" It was then Inuyasha noticed the dark stain on her nightgown, blemishing the eggshell blue at her side. "How..."

"N...Naraku..." Everyone looked at the princess as she struggled to open her eyes. Kagome was very pale, her blue eyes already losing their brilliance. She winced suddenly, biting her lip to keep from crying out. Sesshoumaru was by her side in a moment. His golden orbs scanned the deep slice in her side, his fingers pressing gently to the wound.

Kikyou folded her hands and held them to her lips, moving in silent prayer. The daiyoukai pulled his bloody claws away, his face neutral. "This wound is grave." The stained fingers reached for his sword.

Sota grabbed his arm. "You cannot kill her!" he uttered, disbelief etched in his darkened face. "You have done so much to keep her safe, and now you wish to put her from her misery?" Sesshoumaru gazed sideways at the prince, still revealing no emotion.

"I am not going to kill her."

Inuyasha frowned, trying to unveil the demon's intentions. "He knows what he's doing," he murmured slowly, placing a clawed hand on Sota's shoulder and steering him away. Hojo seemed just as wary as Sesshoumaru continued, unsheathing his second sword. As soon as the blade was free from its sheath, it began to pulse. The tutor gasped, grabbing Hojo's hand.

The demon ignored her, blocking the other inhabitants from his mind. Golden eyes focused entirely on Kagome, aware of how shallow her breathing had become in the last few minutes. Just as he expected, the soul-bearers appeared, surrounding the princess's body. Tenseiga pulsed more urgently as they reached their shadowy hands at her prone form. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. _You shall not take her from me._

He swung low, arching the sword precisely through the soul-collectors. The shadowy apparitions dissolved with silent screams, and the room seemed to brighten as he once more acknowledged the others' presences. On the table, Kagome suddenly gasped, arching slightly as she squeezed her eyes shut. Sota nearly jumped at her, calling "Kagome!" and "What did you do?" to the demon prince.

Sesshoumaru returned the healing sword to its sheath, gazing at the young woman's face. Slowly, she opened her eyes, meeting his. Her chest rose and fell at a normal pace, and already her cheeks began to color. Inuyasha leaned over her, glancing at the stained fabric. "The wound is gone!"

Kagome pushed herself up, examining herself with the same amazement as the others. She raised her gaze once more. "Sesshoumaru..." He moved closer, his eyes softening as he waited for her to finish.

"Princess."

She smiled lightly, faltering. "Is... is he gone?"

"Yes." Seeing the uncertainty on her face, he nodded. "He is truly gone."

With a relieved cry, she reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down. "Finally," she whispered, before closing the distance between their lips. Hojo's eyes widened, unsure what course of action he should take, as Sota stumbled back, shocked.

It was Inuyasha who broke the tension. "Hey, I helped kill the bastard. Where's my kiss?" Sesshoumaru pulled away from Kagome's tender lips, growling. The young woman blushed, suddenly realizing what she had done. For a fleeting moment, she met Kikyou's gaze. The older woman winked, and she relaxed, switching her sight to her brothers. Hojo shrugged, a smile tugging at his mouth.

"Do as you wish."

Encouraged, she glanced back at the annoyed demon, tugging at his sleeve. Sesshoumaru broke off his glare, turning his attentions back on the young princess. Grasping her chin in his hand, he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "You do not have to worry any more, Kagome," he murmured, brushing against the rosy flesh of her mouth.

Kagome felt the corners of her mouth rise at his words. _No, I don't. My nightmare is over. _As they deepened the kiss, she sighed. _I have my miracle right here._

*************

*************

Kagome: How wonderful, Star, you finished the chap... um, where's Star?

Sesshoumaru: *reappears with author* She was hiding under the bed.

Star: Oh, um, hi, everyone... hehehe. *rubs head nervously* So, like the chapter?

Sesshoumaru: Where the hell have you been, woman?

Star: Well... *deep breath* Let's just say, life has been keeping me away. Sorry. There's just been a lot of randomness, makes my head spin. _

Kagome: Aw, poor Star!

Star: Yeah, well, I also have this Comp teacher who has been ragging on my writing... I don't know, I've been working so hard to please him and "better my writing skills" that I haven't spent much time on the story...

Sesshoumaru: Understatement of the century.

Star: *glares* But that is all going to change! There is only one more chapter here, and I am trying really hard to get it updated soon, to make up for my complete lack of work lately. ^.^ So, if you are happy I finally updated, and if you want the last chapter to appear soon, please leave me a little review! At this point, I don't even care if they are flames... well, yes I do. No flames, I haven't gotten my fireman's degree yet.


	15. Lover's Epilogue

*****************

**Royal Dangers**

*****************

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Lover's Epilogue**

*****************

**WARNING: As this is the last chapter, I have decided to let my readers enjoy a final glass of lemony goodness. I warn any who are under the proper age against reading this… I am not responsible, however, for any whose head explodes from the raw content produced below. If you see such a person, let me say now I warned them, so it is not my fault. ^.^**

**Now, enjoy the final installment of Royal Dangers!**

*****************

Kagome stood in the courtyard, her ebony tresses waving softly in the night breeze. Her fingers wrapped around her locket, feeling comfort in the smooth metallic surface. _Mother… Father…_ Her lips curved into a wry smile. "I will never forget." Slowly, she fastened the chain around her neck, sliding the connector to the back of her neck. The fading rays glimmered on the silver heart, contrasting with her pale skin.

It was two days after the attack. After the affectionate display she and Sesshoumaru had exhibited, her brothers had warmed to the relationship, partly due to Kikyou's influence. The lords had disappeared to finalize the treaty, and it was officially signed in the morning after the horrific battle, marking the end of such terrors and the beginning of a hopeful new alliance. Kagome was happy the document had been finished, but she was still distracted with the doubts that fell to seed in her mind. As she was on her way to congratulate her brothers, she overheard the Western heirs quietly confer as to when they were returning home.

"_The Western lands have been left unattended for too long. We cannot afford to leave the kingdom unguarded for much longer."_

Kagome frowned. She had recognized Sesshoumaru's sophisticated voice, and after hearing his plans she had turned down the corridor to find a place to think. Her mind was so blinded with thoughts, she eventually found herself in the large courtyard. _If he wishes to leave, I cannot stop him. But…_ she bit her lip, gazing upward at the darkening sky. _I wish you were here to help me._

Hands wrapped around her waist, and she let herself relax against the solid chest as they pulled her close. A nose nuzzled in her hair as it pooled down her back. "What are you thinking about, Princess?" Kagome smiled at the warm voice as his breath tickled her ear. She snuggled closer, sighing.

"My parents." The arms tightened, his hand finding hers. "I wish they could see us now."

Sesshoumaru rested his chin atop her head. "They are always seeing, Kagome. The Kamis would not prevent them from watching over you." She nodded slowly, resting back into the crook of his shoulder.

"I know." They stood in silence for several moments, staring off into the darkening sky as the final rays of the sun escaped beneath the horizon. Sesshoumaru took this time to breath in her scent, enjoying the soft fragrance. Her addicting smell made everything better, he discovered, and he enjoyed holding her in his arms just to keep the tantalizing aroma fresh in his mind.

As he breathed, he sensed her emotions change, a blanket of sadness covering the happiness he had found her in. He opened an eye, turning her to face him. Her pretty features darkened with emotion, proof her thoughts were elsewhere. "What else is on your mind?"

Kagome's lips parted, before pressing thoughtfully together. "Nothing," she murmured quietly, avoiding his gaze. He hooked her chin and tilted her face, the warm gold piercing through her resolve. The longer he stared at her, the worse she felt inside. _How is it he can always see right through me?_ "I…" She bit her lip to keep it from trembling. "I don't want you to go." She pulled free from his gentle touch, falling to the stone bench.

The demon observed her slumped shoulders and the thoughtful look in her brilliant blue eyes. "Kagome." Her head tilted slightly, although she refused to look at him for fear of crying. Sesshoumaru strode toward her, his movements slow. "I will not leave you." He sat beside her. "You have become too precious to me to simply give up." A clawed hand moved to her hair, allowing the dark locks to slip between his fingers.

"I heard you tell Inuyasha you have been away long enough."

His gaze flickered to her carefully turned face, understanding instantly. The corners of his mouth turned slightly as he thought back. _So, I was correct in sensing her._ Sesshoumaru rose. "Yes, I did. And yes, we have." Kagome let her head fall slightly. "I have been away from my home for a long time, Kagome." She tried to ignore his soothing touch, but the trembles came nonetheless.

Inwardly, her heart beat rapidly. _I cannot live without him. _ "But you must return. You cannot stay forever, and I do not disillusion myself that you will." Her dark bangs fell in her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek. _Why do I do this every time?_

"Come with me."

Kagome glanced up, eyes wide. She thought her heart would stop. Sesshoumaru met her gaze seriously, not batting an eye. "W-what?" She held her breath, wondering if she really heard him correctly.

The Western Prince chuckled softly. Without a word, he gathered her into his arms and leaped upward, smirking at the squeak that emitted from his possession. They landed on the balcony, and he pressed her gently against the stone wall. "Come to the Western lands with me," he murmured, trapping her between his arms. Kagome trembled, unable to look away from his serious eyes.

"I—" He did not wait for her reply, but lowered his face to hers, kissing her fiercely. She sighed into his mouth, her legs feeling like butter as he moved closer against her body. _Kami… with kisses like this, I will do anything._ Her eyes slid shut, focusing on the fiery passion as he sucked on her lower lip, feeling surprisingly warm despite the cool air.

Finally, Sesshoumaru pulled back, waiting as she caught her breath. The princess sighed happily, glancing up at his face. Her fingers rose and began to trace his jaw. "Yes," she breathed, her face coloring a lovely pink. He smiled, amused that he still managed to make her blush. "I am glad you decided to put up with me." He snorted, raising an eyebrow.

"I was unaware I had a choice." She blinked, surprised. Then, seeing the glint in his golden orbs, she tapped him playfully. The daiyoukai caught her hand and pressed her fingers to his lips. "You are forever mine, Kagome." A smile spread on her rosy lips, and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Just shut up and kiss me again." She stretched upward to find his mouth, connecting softly. Their kiss deepened as he pressed her to his chest, grasping her chin. Kagome gasped as his fingers traveled down her back, which he took advantage of to press deeper into her sweet cavern. His tongue ran over her teeth, and then the softer flesh of her own tongue, dancing skillfully. A growl escaped his lips, causing the young woman to whimper. Breaking apart, she licked her lips, out of breath. "Please—" She brushed aside his silvery bangs, gazing deep into his honey-colored orbs.

His hand reached to the balcony door, twisting it open without removing his hand from her back. The couple managed to move inside, continuing to steal caresses and kisses with every step. Kagome met him eagerly, moaning with each touch of his lips on hers. She felt more enflamed than ever, wanting desperately to fall into the soft mattress that awaited them. "Sessh—" she broke off with a cry as he moved along her neck, once more finding the spot that so favored his delicate touch.

Sesshoumaru sucked gently, the muscles in his stomach tightening as she moaned quietly. He nipped the juncture where her neck met her slender shoulders, and she pressed further against him. In one fluid motion, he whirled her around and pinned against the wall. "Not… fair…." she gasped out, squeezing her eyes shut as he continued his ministrations. The demon had to suppress a groan as she accidentally rubbed against his body. The woman's hands flitted over the outlining fabric of his haori, falling to the yellow obi at his waist.

He grabbed her hands before they could work the elaborate knot. "Not so fast," he growled, gazing into her surprised eyes.

"But—" He pressed a finger to her lips, a smile hinting at his beautiful mouth. He tapped his finger, pulling away. Golden pools flashed, as if to say, "Be patient." Pouting, Kagome watched as he redirected her hands, lifting them above her head and holding them captive to the wall. Surprised, she held still, waiting to see what the lord had in mind.

Smirking, he switched her wrists into one hand. The other slid down her face, tracing her skin with extreme delicacy. His touch tickled her collarbone as he went further, and Kagome shivered in excitement. She wanted to moan as he danced over her skin with tantalizingly slowness, moving gently over her fabric-covered breasts. Her body arched involuntarily as the hand paused, diving beneath the top of her dress. "S-Sesshoumaru!" Kagome felt her cheeks burn, but she could not help throwing her head back, enjoying the forbidden touch.

He chuckled, catching her lips in a passionate fire as he began to massage her soft flesh. Kagome clenched her fists, unable to keep still as he continued. Her gasp went unheard beneath his mouth as she squirmed, his warm hand making her feel on fire. Sesshoumaru finally acquiesced, letting her hands fall as he focused both of his own to explore her unseen body. A streak of impatience crossed his mind, and he pulled his treasure to the bed.

Hitting the mattress, the young woman immediately wrapped her arms around his muscular neck, pulling his head down to where she could reach. As she planted her pliant lips against his smooth skin, his hands ran down her legs, pushing the thin skirt up. His sensitive ears twitched as a faint cry fell from her lips. "Please," she pleaded quietly, her eyes filled with need. Sesshoumaru flashed a mischievous grin, his hands continuing their path under her dress. Long fingers tickled her sides, his skin rubbing against the creamy softness of her stomach.

Kagome whimpered, her fingers curling around the smooth folds of his haori. "This is…torture!" she muttered, the words coming out breathily. Sesshoumaru continued to smirk until he felt his silk layers slide over his powerful shoulders, stopping at his elbows. Gazing down, he saw a smile twitch on her lips. "Is it my turn yet?"

He chuckled, withdrawing his arms from her silky clothes. "Do as you please." He rolled to her side as she pushed herself up, brushing a dark strand from her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she rose from the bed, stepping back coyly. She motioned him to follow with the crook of her finger. Slowly, Sesshoumaru sat up, throwing his legs over the edge of the mattress. Strands of silver fell onto his chest, spilling carelessly.

Her eyes scanned the flesh sculpture before her, and she moved closer, stepping between his knees. Kagome cupped his face, her thumb brushing over his lower lip. "I… I've never done this before…" she began. Sesshoumaru's brow shot up, his curiosity fully peaked. The princess licked her lips, trying to ignore the blush that burned in her cheeks. She leaned down, licking his lips with a plea for entrance. He abided, and her tongue slid inside, instantly enjoying the masculine taste she so adored. The daiyoukai was equally affected; while he preferred being dominant, he surprisingly liked the control she was testing.

Sesshoumaru groaned, wishing to pull her back to the mattress. Yet, he forced himself to still, allowing this lovely apparition to explore as she saw fit. So engrossed was he in her learning tongue, he scarcely registered the rustle of his pants sliding down his bent legs. He broke away from her addicting lips, surprised to see the dyed belt in her hands. _Sneaky little vixen._

Slowly, Kagome fell to her knees, resting between his muscular legs. Her cheeks flamed at the thought of what she was going to do, and with a quick glance at the curious lord, she took him in her hands. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, and his breath hitched. _Kami!_ He could not stop the groan from escaping his parted mouth as she licked him tentatively. "Kagome…"

The princess heard the daiyoukai, and a spike of excitement ran through her. Ever since he had tasted her that day in the woods, she had been unable to think of anything else. The pleasure he had brought her with his talented tongue had felt so wonderful. Kagome smiled, licking her lips. _I must return the favor._ The aroused member went smoothly in her mouth, and she found she enjoyed the salty taste as her tongue ran over the tip. More groans only encouraged her to continue, and she experimentally pressed forward, taking more of his length.

Beads of sweat formed on his brow, and Sesshoumaru let his head fall forward, a growl forming in his throat. A familiar pressure built in his groin, forcing him to open his golden orbs. _She is not ready for this. _"Kagome…you are not…" He was cut off as her mouth constricted around his base, sending a powerful shiver up his spine. She let her tongue swirl around him, exploring every inch. Another groan fell from the demon, and she rested her hand on his thigh. Sesshoumaru felt the muscles in his abdomen quiver at Kagome's touch. _How can this slip of a girl affect me so?_ He uttered a low growl as a wave of pleasure rushed over his senses, overpowering them.

He could not take it anymore. Kagome's eyes widened, but she did not pull away as his release came. The warm liquid was addicting, and as the nectar slid down her throat she sucked his length, enjoying every drop. Strands of his hair tickled her arms as she finally pulled back, and she gazed up to see Sesshoumaru's head had fallen forward, his chest moving as he panted. Seeing his eyes closed tightly, she grinned, ignoring her burning cheeks. "I had to return the favor, my lord."

Eyes opened in golden slits, his lips twitching into a smile. Quickly, he pulled her off the floor and onto the bed, barely registering her startled whimper. "You tempt fate, teasing me so," he muttered huskily, leaning in to taste the arousal in her mouth. Claws removed her infernal clothes, careful not to cut the delicate material as he lifted it over her flushed face. "I will have to teach you a lesson."

Kagome squirmed on the soft sheets, very aware of the closeness of his body to hers. She reached up to touch him, but he pressed her firmly to the mattress, raising a silvered eyebrow that all but demanded her submission. His mouth brushed against her jaw and progressed slowly down her bared throat. Reaching the small impression at her collar, he licked her, cooling her passion-enflamed skin. Her breasts rose as her breath quickened, and he made every intention of ignoring them. Instead, he trailed his sensual mouth between the rising swells, kissing the creamy valley they provided. Kagome whimpered, trying to free her hands as he went lower, swirling his tongue around her naval.

_How did he regain control so quickly?_ She thought, squeezing her eyes shut as he nipped at her flesh. "Sesshoumaru, please!" Her nether regions burned with want, and she raised her hips slightly, hoping he would supply what she needed.

Immediately, he pulled away, rising above her. Already he was painfully aroused again, thanks to the princess's easy responses. An idea formed in his mind, and without hesitation, he drew her from the mattress, shuffling his weight until he was sitting with her above him, straddling his waist. With strong arms, he lowered her down onto his erection, almost groaning at the connection as she sank onto him. Kagome felt his length filling her completely, stretching her novice muscles. Her face blazed red, and she struggled to free herself from the foreign position.

A soft chuckle escaped from the demon's lips, and she saw his golden eyes glinting humorously in the dark room. "There is more than one way to make love, Princess." His clawed hands slid down to her waist, and he began guiding her movements. He brought her down once more, and she shuddered, moaning in excitement. Kagome held onto his shoulders, biting her lip. Sesshoumaru noted the crease in her pretty face as she tried to get comfortable. "Do you wish to stop?"

She shook her head, a look of determination flashing across her features. "It…it's different." Kagome moved her hips, trying to adapt to the intense feeling. Smiling, the demon lifted her again, only to bring her down slowly. A moan escaped her lips, and she closed around him tightly. After repeating the action a few times, Sesshoumaru let her move on her own. His golden eyes focused on his new target, and he lowered his mouth to her trembling flesh, adhering to a supple breast.

Kagome cried out, her fingers tightening around his shoulders. No matter how many times he sampled her sensitive parts, she could not help but squirm. Now, combined with the sensations of her new position, her lips fell in a silent gasp as he nibbled gently, his teeth grazing the rosy tip. Her head was spinning in ecstasy as she sank down once more, the pleasure too intense to focus on anything else.

Sesshoumaru tweaked her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, chuckling at the definite cry the action produced. Breaking contact with her breast, he lifted his head and licked the underside of her jaw. He could feel her contract harder around his pulsing sex, and the frequent moans were climaxing as well. The daiyoukai threw his arms around her waist and flipped her once more onto her back, never extracting himself from her tight sheath. Kagome's face flushed as he lifted her slightly, thrusting forward energetically. "Sesshoumaru!"

He registered her fingers winding into his fallen tresses, pulling him in for a kiss. He obliged, their passions growing more powerful and inflamed with every moment. Beneath him, Kagome writhed as he pushed against her limits, unable to speak, so incapacitated his touch made her. Again, the fierce pressure built in his loins, and Sesshoumaru growled appreciatively as the young woman rolled her hips against his. "You… are… mine!" With the final word, he thrust deeper than ever, releasing in time with her own climax. The powerful waves left the lovers shivering. The Western heir supported himself with his arms, not wanting to crush his delicate flower.

When she had recovered, Kagome lifted a trembling finger to his lip. "I… love you." She pulled him down, snuggling in the warmth his arms provided. Her dark hair fell in silky sheets against his chest, tickling the heated skin as she rested her head. She could feel the satisfied rumble as he shifted, drawing her closer.

"And I love you, my Kagome." The foreign words felt good on his lips. _This is proof,_ he thought wryly. Despite the numerous couplings he had initiated in the past, she was the only one who made him feel the way he did now. "I love you and only you."

Kagome smiled, closing her eyes. His gentle claws massaged her back, expelling a sigh. They rested together in silence, stroking and caressing each other lazily. Sesshoumaru's gaze shifted around the dark room, pausing at the open balcony door. Nudging the princess, he motioned suggestively, and she nodded. Snatching the bed sheet, he carried her to the balcony and settled down with her in his arms, adjusting the blanket to cover them both. Above, the stars winked at the couple, twinkling like millions of small lights.

Sesshoumaru stroked her ebony locks, exposing a round ear. The young woman smiled, letting him nip her lobe playfully. "You know, I kind of miss the rain," she murmured, staring up at the glittering sky. "Don't you?" The demon made a noncommittal sound. Kagome settled deeper inn his arms, sighing. "Everything good happened with that rain."

His brow shot up. "Everything?"

A giggle fell from her lips. "Everything," she confirmed, hearing the playful growl in her ear. "I got everything my heart wanted…" She turned under the cover of the blanket, facing him. "And you." She brushed her lips over his.

"My happily ever after."

*************

*************

Star: *sniff* I can't believe it's done.

Sesshoumaru: All fairytales come to an end.

Star: That's just dumb.

Sesshoumaru: More than "My happily ever after?" *smirks* Yes, I can see how my comment was "dumb."

Kagome: Leave her alone, she's in shock.

Star: Well… even though this story is done, I suppose my others can be focused on now. *brightens*

Sesshoumaru: Must we be put through such torture again?

Star: I don't see you complaining when you get the girl. *triumphant*

Sesshoumaru: *glares* Just close the chapter.

Star: Fine. *to the readers* I thank everyone who has stayed with me up to this point! Every reviewer, every reader… I never would have had the courage to continue this little fic without you guys, so I thank you with all my heart! More shall come soon, I promise, but as for _Royal Dangers,_ the time has come to say adieu. ^.^ I hope you enjoyed the final, lemon-scented chapter!!! (dedicated to a very special reader, I hope you know who you are)

Kagome: Aren't you going to request they review?

Star: Of course! As always, please take a moment to review! My leads love fan mail, so please oblige them! However, no flames… the mailman doesn't like to deliver those, apparently they are a federal threat (something about mailboxes burning down) Thank you!


End file.
